Comfortably Numb
by mathisson
Summary: Bella Swan enjoys helping people. It doesn't matter if it's the customers she pours a cup of coffee for, or the man who just drop money on a New York sidewalk. But when the kindness she shows is turned against her, how far will she continue to go to protect her family? Will she sacrifice her happiness? Or let her only relative lose everything? Angst! CC rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Comfortably Numb**_

 **Chapter one**

 _Delucca's,_ the bright green neon sign directed hungry patrons to the midtown Manhattan bakery. With its turn of the century exterior and the aroma of fresh baked bread permeating the air for blocks. The building itself has only housed one business. Although the owners have changed it over the last hundred years, the products created have not.

 _Delucca's_ was originally built in the early nineteen hundreds by an Italian immigrant of the same name. He and his wife worked tirelessly to build the business and give it a name to be proud of. After their deaths, the business had been handed off to a number of hopeful bakers, each trying to create a name for themselves. Even when the name was changed, the regular customers always called it by the original. So, when Kate and Irina were handed the keys to the front door by their half brothers, the ownership obtained when a bet was lost, the next chapter began.

The building, with its aging brick and chipped mortar, held more than just memories and a paycheck for the lonely brunette who currently walked along the sidewalk. Bella Swan always appreciated the feel of home as she entered the store early each morning. For her, it was the feel of the dough as she kneaded it over and over, losing herself in the mindless task, able to forget, if only briefly, the loneliness she faced at home. It was the sound of the bell over the door alerting her it was time to smile, time to forget everything that haunted her, if only for a moment. In the smiles and gentle kisses she received from her two older bosses, their skin warm and their words genuine, as they greet her each day. With each customer who wished her a pleasant day or paid her a compliment on how wonderful the bread looked that day. She craved it all, like woven threads of an old sweater, the building was made for her.

To any onlooker, Bella appears to be just a typical young woman, a single dot in the masses that made up the vast metropolis of New York City. And she was, to an extent, but to her brother James she was the one constant in his crazy life. Not only was she faithful and dependable, but he would label her as honest and sincere.

With the wind blowing and the cold January snow threatening to fall, her long hair followed in waves that the momentum of her walk created. She was lucky, today the sun was out as she approached her destination—the brick building that housed the warmth she currently craved. The familiar scent of yeast and flour called to her as she opened the more modern door, the original long gone from overuse. The heat hit her across her reddened face, her eyes watery from the cold wind, and the real reason she was coming to work after ten in the morning.

Six months ago, she and James had said goodbye to their ailing mother, Renee. For years she fought a hard battle with lung cancer, even though she'd never smoked a day in her life. On a warm day in July, as the sun had just begun to rise, her mother spoke her final words, "Take care of your brother. Do everything you can to keep him safe."

James was Grandma Swan's favorite, she absolutely worshipped the ground he walked on. It wasn't that she didn't love Bella, as well, it was just in a completely different way. Where Bella was reserved and kept to herself, James was adventurous and popular. Grandma Swan just knew he was going to be someone one day and she was right. James had just signed a three year contract with an NFL team. He was the bright and shinning star in the football world. Upon her death, she left Bella and James a very small amount of money, James used his portion to attend college where Bella was expected to help him with her portion. She always wanted to attend a culinary institute and become a professional baker, but with her promise to her mother, that was a goal that would never be reached. Now he was living on Park Avenue in a penthouse the team paid for, while she remained in their mother's old apartment, where the heat was broken most of the time and the water was usually brown.

Today, she met with her family attorney and finalized the last of her mother's wishes. She was grateful the trust that had been established was enough to cover all the outstanding expenses. Now she could afford to put some money back, maybe afford a better apartment with better conditions. But for now, for now she would remove her coat and gloves, wrap her apron around her waist and do what she loved the most. Knead those loaves of bread.

In the corner of that same bakery as Bella passed by, not really looking at her surroundings, sat two men. Half brothers to the twins, Kate and Irina, whom Bella worked for. Charlie and Carlisle Cullen owned far more than just a small Italian bakery—much, much more.

The brothers and the twins' father, Aro Cullen, was a wealthy man with exotic tastes. He also had issues being faithful to his lovely wife. His affair with a particular Russian maid resulted in the birth of the twins. His wife looked the other way and Aro made the housekeeper disappear. Tanya took the twins in and raised them as her own. She also made certain that Carlisle and Charlie knew they were expected to care for their sisters and, to this day, those orders have been followed to the letter.

The brothers currently ran a large corporation that, for lack of a better term, gave away money. They monitored scholarships and fundraising events, they set up study missions and funded everything. Aro may have been a player, but he was also a mathematical genius. He made money hand over fist and knew when to get out and when to dive in further. He taught his sons well and even after his death, the family name was synonymous with generosity. But there was also dark side to them. Charlie and Carlisle were game players. Not the games you play with dice or use a board for, no they liked to take a situation and bet on the outcome. Their games had no limits and had, on more than one occasion, involved family members.

"I stand behind my statement that given the right circumstances a person will turn against their basic teachings." Carlisle insisted speaking in hushed tones, allowing only his brother to hear his strategy.

Charlie shook his head, "I still say that if a man was brought up in a particular fashion, then that will be carried through until his death." His was voice slightly louder, conviction in his tone.

"So, you're saying that if a Priest comes walking down the street and sees a one hundred dollar bill just lying there, he won't pick it up and pocket it?" Carlisle questioned.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. The priest would ignore the money, he's devoted his life to poverty. By picking up the bill, he's rebuking his teachings." Charlie took a drink from his steaming cup once his response is given.

"Care to make a wager, Brother?"

With an agreement settled, the two men decided that they were going to indeed drop a one hundred dollar bill on the busy New York street and see if anyone brought it back to them. They would make is quite obvious that the money came from one of their pockets and rightfully belonged to them. It was also agreed upon that the very next person to walk in the door would be a test subject. With the cold temperatures outside and the sweet aromas floating around, it didn't take long before the bell over the door sounded.

Shaking off he chill and removing his cell phone from his pocket, a dark haired, tall young man approached the counter. With his attention on the face of the phone and not the men standing around him, the brothers begin their test. Carlisle walked to the counter and ordered a danish and another cup of coffee. Bella's warm smile and pleasant attitude rang his order up and informed him of the total. As planned, he let a folded one hundred dollar bill fall to the wood floor beneath him. The young man noticed the money, took a quick look at Carlisle, judging him, and the designer suit he always wore, and decided to let the money stay on the floor. To both brothers, it looked like the young man was going to ignore the money and just keep looking at his phone. Just as Carlisle turned away and was about to retrieve the money, the young man covered it with his shoe and waited for Bella to get his attention. He ordered his drink and paid with his debit card, all the while holding the money down with his foot. After thanking Bella for the drink, he 'accidentally' dropped the plastic bank card. When he bent down to retrieve it, he easily pulled the money from the underside of his shoe and walked out the door—one hundred dollars richer.

"You see, not an honest man to be had!" Carlisle cheered in victory. Charlie shook his disbelieving head.

He was about to concede when a thought entered his head. "What about the fairer sex, would a woman do the same thing?"

His curiosity getting the better of him, Carlisle agreed to the new game. At the time, the only female in the room was the girl who worked behind the counter. Carlisle knew her name was Bella and that she worked here full time, but nothing beyond that. He rose from his seat and, donning his dress coat and gloves, he began the setup again.

Having come into work so late, left Bella with clean up duty from the early morning rush. She didn't mind, it was mostly wiping down tables and collecting dirty dishes, not much different than it was when James lived with her. With a tune in her head, she continued her task, enjoying the break from the thoughts that plagued her mind. She shivered at the feel of cold air rushing in as the door was opened, letting out one of the men who always had coffee in the bakery in the morning. He was rich, that much was clear by his dress and the money clip he always pulled his bills from when he paid. Bella bid him good day, much like every person who leaves and resumed her cleaning. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a flutter and at first thought it was a piece of trash floating in from the brisk wind outside, but further investigation brought the realization that it was not a piece of ordinary trash, but currency. The regular customer who still had his hand on the edge of the door had to be the rightful owner and was just confused due to the sharpness of the cold. Tossing the wet towel onto the table, she ran over, scooped up the money, and began running down the sidewalk screaming, "Sir!"

However, the man and his friend didn't seem to hear her or maybe the wind that was even stronger once outside, carried the sound away. Bella quickened her steps and all out run in progress. She could feel the wind slapping its coldness onto her cheeks, her arms nearly numb from the biting chill. The two men were now in range and she reached out her arm to touch the one closest to her, calling out to him one more time. "Sir!"

Carlisle wasn't happy to hear the young lady trying to get his attention, where Charlie was smiling in triumph.

"Sir, you dropped this." Bella said breathlessly as she held the money out to him, freezing, yet smiling her best smile.

"Oh, goodness!" Carlisle's mocking voice answered, taking the money and pocketing it.

Knowing that she had done a good thing, the chill she felt seconds ago was rapidly leaving, replaced by the feeling she always got when she had done something selfless. James always told her it was a character flaw, that bad things happen to good people. She wondered who he knew, since she never witnessed him do anything good, unless it benefited himself.

"You're an honest woman, Ms...?"

"Swan, Bella Swan." She responded, still marginally out of breath, but with her smile still in place.

"Well, Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I believe in rewarding people when it's warranted." His smile was genuine or at least he hoped it was. With this young woman causing him to lose a bet, the stakes were about to be raised.

"If you ever need any help, any at all, you call this number." Carlisle handed her a crisp business card with _Cullen Enterprises_ scrolled elegantly across the top in gold letters. Bella was no stranger to the name, she read it nearly every week in one of the newspapers left behind in the bakery. She was bubbling inside at the thought that she had just shown a kindness to a man who had done so much for the city, and the country for that matter.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, but kindness shouldn't be rewarded, it should be given freely." Her voice was cheerful and sure.

Carlisle wrapped his gloved hands around her bare and purple turning fingers, the card now bending in her palm. "I reward kindness. Again, call me if you ever need anything."

Charlie took in the conversation, knowing his brother well enough that his action were a sure sign that his temper was building. He decided to save the poor girl and captured his brother's attention. "Carlisle we have a meeting that began five minutes ago."

Carlisle dropped Bella's hand and thanked her again. She responded with 'you're welcome', then turned and walked briskly back to the bakery.

Carlisle watched, his mind formulating a new plan of action. This girl, this Bella Swan, cost him a loss to his brother. If there's one thing that he couldn't stand, it's to lose to anyone. Ignoring his better judgment, he pressed a few buttons on his cell, not waiting on the person on the other side to answer properly.

"Jenks, get me everything you can find on a Bella Swan. She works for the girls and I want it in my office by this afternoon." He didn't wait for an answer, he closed the phone and turned to join his brother and the pair made their way down the busy sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cullen towers, a masterfully built high rise, stood strong in the heart of Manhattan. An original design by Frank Lloyd Wright, with reflective glass and modern lines. Windows designed to withstand over one hundred mile an hour winds, a stand alone power source and security so tight, even the White House was envious. In layman's terms, it was an architectural masterpiece.

Yet with all the crisp lines and modern features, two men sat behind an aging desk. Its wood grains able to tell stories which would date back nearly one hundred years.

Carlisle Cullen had not been happy with the contents of the file which rested in the center of the antique desk. Amber rays of sunlight slipped past the storm worthy windows, giving more clarity than he desired.

The pages were held together by a single staple in the left hand corner, with grainy color photographs, cut and pasted in some cheap-editing program. It was unavoidable with the short time constraints the sender was given.

It was the short history which frustrated Carlisle more than anything. Bella Swan's, or as her credit report indicated Isabella Swan, bank records showed she had one hundred and eleven dollars in her checking account and less than thirty in her saving. Her credit was severely lacking in open accounts, as only one credit card with an extremely low credit limit was in her name. Carlisle scoffed at the thought; he spent more on his socks than what her credit card would allow her purchase.

One thing he did find to be a possible area to play with, was the one remaining family member she had; James Swan.

"Looks like I'm victorious, wouldn't you say, brother?" Charlie Cullen shared his brother's love for a good game. Winning was something he attempted to do with each endeavor he started. However, for Charlie, having one win above his brother was more important than the win itself. He had always been this way, using every waking moment to concoct a game more challenging than his sibling.

"Not so fast." Carlisle's mind was full of possible outcomes as his evolving strategy began to form. He too wanted to win this particular bet. "You know what's about to come due?"

Cullen enterprises used many hedge front businesses to keep the media happy. Using a family face to keep the dirty secrets behind the bright smile was just that; a secret.

Forbes magazine had featured the oldest Cullen son as a potential hopeful to take over as CEO of the company. With Aro's passing, the face of the Cullen empire had remained absent. Forbes pointed out the position had remained vacant long enough to be considered a respectable morning period.

They had posed the question to the family if they would be allowing Edward to take the reins of the company.

"The announcement."

Those two words carried more weight than the building they sat in. The face of the family was the one person who not only had final say in how the business operated, but also in future avenues the company explored.

Edward was the clear choice to lead the family. He had a privately paid for education, a mind for business, and a face which would melt even the coldest of hearts. The media and all the investors loved him. All that would change though, if they knew one of those secrets. Undoubtedly, one of the darkest the family kept.

Carlisle nodded his agreement with Charlie, the wrinkles he paid big money to correcting marring his forehead. Carlisle was a vain person, always fearing what the public said about him. His biggest fear, the secret he kept in an apartment across town getting out and telling the world what really happened behind closed doors.

"I can tell by the wrinkle of your brow you have a plan."

Everyone, including Edward, knew of the danger in letting him take over the company. Great measures had been in place for years to hide the affliction Edward was cursed with. Tons of records had been destroyed to keep lips closed and empires thriving.

"You know me too well," Carlisle admitted shifting in his seat. The automatic blinds engaged, as the afternoon sun took its place between the two towers which bordered the Cullen building. Carlisle avoided the sun at all costs, its aging power too much of a risk for him. All the windows in the building were coated with an UV ray barrier, the blinds being an overkill he enjoyed.

"Does this plan include placing our bet on hold?"

When Edward began to notice the opposite sex, his uncles needed to formulate a plan to satisfy his needs, yet keep his condition a secret. Money was never a factor. Having as much as you needed at a snap of a finger made keeping the secret effortless. Over the years, a few modifications had to be made, new developments created hurdles, which were jumped with ease. Having illegal activities hidden behind the generosity the family was known for, added to the solution.

"Oh, dear brother," the sinister laugh accompanied Carlisle's amused words, gave a rush to Charlie's already apprehensive mood. "You should know by now, I never set aside one of our bets." Carlisle pushed his chair back, rising to his feet. He was a man who carried himself with an air of arrogance, whether behind a desk or on the red carpet. He poured himself a drink from the crystal decanter setting on the credenza. All of the Cullen men had a flavor for the finer things in life, Carlisle with his vanity and expensive scotch. Charlie with his collection of rare art and cigars and Edward, well Edward's passion was for something no amount of money could buy.

"We both know the obvious choice is to allow Edward to take the majority seat." Charlie reclined back onto his leather chair, intrigued how his brother would be able to combined a bet and the solution to what was an impossible issue.

"Angela has outlived her purpose, and become more of a liability." Charlie agreed, having been the one to pay off more bar and restaurant owners due to the girls overindulgence in recreational products. In all fairness, he was the one who supplied the products to her in the first place; a small price to pay to keep her mouth shut about Edward.

"It's time he moved on, takes a wife and built a family."

Charlie began to laugh, deciding his brother had finally lost his mind. Edward would never be in a position to take a bride, not one with any class or social status. Children would not survive in an environment where Edward was a parent, the use of private tutors and online classrooms was a must for his education.

"Now you're being ridiculous. While I agree with the disposal of Angela, a family is an impossibility. No child, no matter how many caregivers we could silence, deserves to be in an environment Edward creates."

Carlisle was deeply disappointed in his brother's lack of faith in him. His ability to think quickly on his feet had saved the company more that a few times. "What if I told you my plan included not only placing Edward at the head of the family and putting an end to the black hole which is Angela, but also keeps our bet going, which includes Isabella."

Charlie was skeptical at best. No matter how creative and intelligent his brother may be, nothing could bring all of the items on that list to life. For one, this wouldn't be the first time they'd attempted to place Angela on ice. While killing her would be a quick end, Edward would question her whereabouts. The confrontation was not something they would ever entertain.

"I would tell you to increase whatever mental medication you were taking as your current dose isn't enough."

Carlisle gave his brother a stern look, one he saved for times such as this. His brother, while business smart, had no clue just how conniving he could really be. He was confident his plan would not only place the company in a position of great standing with the investors, but also the media. More importantly, however, it would keep his winnings higher than his brother's.

"Everyone has a breaking point, something they hold so close they're willing to risk anything to keep it. For Edward, it's his condition and for Angela, her next fix."

Charlie agreed with his brother, Edward hated who he was due to his ailment. Angela craved the drugs she flooded her blood stream with more than the air she breathed. But Isabella, what did she hold closest to her soul?

"And Isabella? What can a person who chases down a complete stranger, just to return a small amount of money, have to hide?"

Carlisle's face began to brighten, his elation pouring out of him. He could almost taste the victory at hand.

"She may not have something to hide, but she definitely has something to lose." He tapped his index finger over the last line of the page, the black and white letters giving Charlie more questions than answers.

"Call our friend down at central booking, the one who's kid we just cleared of his debt to us."

Charlie knew of the man Carlisle spoke of. Billy Black worked downtown in one of NYPD's booking centers. His son, Quil, visited one of the gambling sites our company owned. Quil ran into some problems with paying off a bet he lost. When one of our collection representatives came to retrieve the money he owed, he tried to get his cop father involved. However, Billy didn't have the cleanest of records, his addiction for ladies who sold their bodies was a past time frowned upon by the people of New York City. He made a deal to be of assistance for us, any time, and under any conditions. If he failed to deliver, more than just a finger would be missing from his son's body.

"Have him made aware to expect a certain guest to pass his desk."

Carlisle pulled a phone from his inside jacket pocket; he had dozens of cheap burner phones he kept for messaging the less than savory people they kept on the payroll.

"And who is this guest going to be? A young and honest girl?"

Carlisle shook his head, the amount of stupidity his brother possessed made him question how they shared any amount of DNA.

"By your own words, you say an individual will stick to the way they were taught, reflecting the environment they have been exposed to. But what if the environment changes? Remove all the familiarity and choices, leaving only one path, one that is entirely foreign to them, perhaps even one they would have avoided previously. Ask yourself this, if your only living relative is making the kind of money to live on Park Avenue, why would you allow her to live in a rent controlled street in Brooklyn? "

Charlie was intrigued at his idea, the results could go either way. He still stood behind his beliefs; good people tend to stay good, while evil has no real path to leave and no desire to be better. Perhaps the answer to Carlisle's question was that the siblings didn't get along well enough to live together. A situation easily challenged.

"Brother," while Charles was no match in the planning stages of any of his brother's ideas, he was known to be an incredible analyst. His head for detail he used to his advantage more than once.

"If you are suggesting what I think you are, care to make a side wager?"

Carlisle's smile was all the answer Charlie needed. Reaching into his own jacket, he removed his own burner cell. "Let's just make the wager a little more challenging, shall we?"

Charlie pressed several buttons on the phone and raising it to his ear, a Cheshire grin on his face. "Caius, I need you to buy the apartment building on the corner of fifth and one hundred and seventy second. Give the tenants thirty days to clear out, then demolish the building."

Carlisle's eyes lit up with joy. "Well, it seems our game just took a new turn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bella found that even with all the budget cuts she was making, the amount being put away wasn't what she expected. Nightly she prayed for a solution to her economic problem. The answer came in an ad for a part time assistant in a book store around the corner from her apartment. With her continued savings, she could place everything she made from the part time job into the bank.

The nervousness she woke with that morning completely vanished as she walked through the doors of the small store, only to come face to face with her neighbor, Mrs. Meyers. Gloria Meyers lived three floors above her and always had something pleasant to say as they passed in the hallways.

The interview consisted of a single question, "When can you start?" Proceeded by Gloria giving her a tour of the shop, including the area above the store where she had a small living area arranged.

"It's not much, but it's a nice place to take a break when you need one." A gas fireplace decorated the center of the largest wall, with an inviting couch facing the logs that took up residence inside the brick alcove. Three large windows allowed enough natural light in, decreasing the need for the use of the overhead lights. On the far wall were more books than Bella could count. She could do more than just take a quick break in this space, she could get lost in the pages of those books and escape the life she was handed.

Closing the door to the tiny retreat, Bella already had plans of returning as soon as possible. As they descended the old, creaky stairs, her eyes land on a number of boxes stacked against the wall. Gloria pointed at the boxes, explaining they were the final book in the latest bestselling series by a well known author.

"Oh, Bella, I could _not_ put the book down, a true love story. Two people who overcome so much to be together."

Gloria went on to tell her of Anthony and Marie, an unlikely couple who meet while Marie was out with her friends having drinks at the bar Anthony owned. It's love at first sight for the pair, but when Anthony's family doesn't approve of Marie, he has to choose between their help with his business or the love of his life. The cover depicted a couple engaged in a warm embrace; a small pang clinked in her chest. A graphic artist designed this couple from whatever software program they used, giving an unrealistic picture of the perfect couple. The man, tall, dark and devilishly handsome, and the woman, thin, with big tits and perfect skin, her hair perfectly styled, riding the imaginary wind the author created. Swallowing down her self pity, Bella spent the next few hours unpacking the glossy books and arranging them so the customers would see them the moment they stepped through the door.

Gloria let her know each of the books upstairs were sample books, sent from the publishing houses. While she could read any of them she chose, she could never sell them.

Once Anthony and Maria's conclusion to their story, Comfortably Numb, was placed in its spotlight, Bella opened the next set of heavy boxes, their content much more appealing.

Housed in the thick cardboard was the latest in the series of instruction books by her idol, Esme Platt. Now this book was something she could treasure, no falsities of undying love or unobtainable passion. Just tried and perfected creations of sugary goodness.

From the time Bella could hold a spoon, she had an enormous passion for baking. She'd dreamed of attending a culinary arts school here in New York to make her dream a reality. But when the cancer came, the money she had for school went to her brother, his education labeled more important than hers.

Unable to argue, when he was picked up in his freshman year by an NFL team as their starting quarterback, she assumed he would be there to take care of her. She had been wrong. Instead of giving her the money he accepted to attend a year of college, he gave her excuses. Reasons why he couldn't help her to get into school or move her into his million dollar penthouse on Park Avenue. James Swan had turned his back on his little sister, for reasons unknown to her.

Bella left the shop with a spring in her step. She knew with the added income, she would be able to pay her own way into school, and get a better apartment. Two years, she figured if she saved every single penny, she could have the money in two short years.

Her determination helped to rouse her from her warm bed the following morning. Walking in frigid temperatures was not high on her list of fun things to do, but taking a taxi was far too expensive and the subway station was four blocks from her job, and five from her apartment.

It didn't take her long to become lost in the layers of bread dough she kneaded with love and care. She was able to place her life outside of this bakery on hold as she tended to the pillow soft texture of the bread.

Nearly finished with the last few loafs, Kate, one of the owners, called for her attention, letting her know someone by the name of Billy Black was waiting on the phone for her. Bella tried to argue she didn't know anyone by that name only to be told to hurry up and take the call.

After washing her hands and removing her flour coated apron, she slipped inside the back office to take the call.

"Ms. Swan?" The thick New York accent called over the phone, gruff and slightly annoyed. She could hear the sounds of other voices in the background, phones ringing and loud banging. Wherever this man was, there was a lot of activity going on.

"If this is a sales call..." she began, annoyed to be pulled from her task in the first place. Bella hated to be a bother to anyone, least of all the women who paid her the bulk of her wages.

"No, Miss, this is officer Billy Black with the NYPD. We have a...James Swan in custody." Bella's hand flew to her sweatshirt covered chest; her brother had been arrested. He had never been in any real trouble, a fight or two at school, but nothing that ever involved the police.

"Can you come to the station?"

It took her a second or two of looking around the room, for what she wasn't certain. She had no money to bail him out with, posing another question; why wasn't he calling his big time attorney? The one who negotiated a rather large signing bonus for him. She remembered her promise to her dying mother, her word something she always kept.

"I can be there in a few hours." She agreed as she ended the call.

 **~CN~**

Central booking, where her brother was currently being held, was a short trip on the subway. Had she needed to spend money on a taxi, her anger would have escalated. James would never, under any circumstances, give her money.

As she entered the slate gray building, glass doors and windows reaching at least twenty feet in the air. Aged brass accents surround the glass doors, giving it the look of distention during the time when it was built over a decade ago.

Officer Black had given her clear instruction of where to go once she entered the building. With her brother having his face on the television, it was best to keep nosey reporters doing other things.

Turning left at the entrance desk, she followed the yellow line on the floor. Three doors down, she timidly knocked on the closed door.

Billy Black didn't care for the position he was currently in. He had no choice in what was about to go on, no room to argue the legality of the allegations being brought against a man with such a hopeful career. Yet he would do it ten time over, if he could continue to keep his son safe and in one piece.

Opening the door, he ushered in the tiny spec of a woman who stood on the other side. She was nothing spectacular to look at, thick-rimmed glasses, face absent of any makeup, and dark, straight hair pulled back into one of those cloth hair ties he saw women at the gym use. As she passed by, he caught the smell of fresh bread, cinnamon and sugar.

"Right this way," he said as she took in the room. They were utilizing one of the old interrogation rooms, no longer used for reasons he didn't care to remember.

When Mr. Cullen had reached out to him, he didn't dare question why this was happening. It didn't matter, this slip of a girl was not his concern, nor was the NFL superstar who was brought in by the rent a cops he knew to work over at Cullen towers. Where they had managed to get current issue uniforms, he wasn't about to question. With only eleven months separating him from full retirement and the divorce papers he had hidden in his desk drawer, this would be the last thing he hoped Cullen would ask of him. Two years prior, when his son had first started winning at poker, he managed to take one of those payouts and buy a piece of property in the middle of Arkansas. Far away from the shitty life he had here in New York and hidden from the life-sucking bitch he was currently married to.

Bella could feel the cold seep into her bones in spite of the many layers she had on. Sitting in the center of the room was James, his arms bound behind his back in handcuffs. Two uniformed officers stood on each side of him. James' eyes were rimmed with remnants of his tears. Bella had never seen her brother cry, even as they lowered their mother into the ground, he'd never shed a single tear.

"Bella?"

"James, what on earth did you do?" She demanded, her hands shaking, not just from the cold, but from the anger flowing inside her veins. He had everything; money, a great job, a beautiful place to lay his head every night. Why would he do anything to take all of that away?

"Bella, I swear I don't know why I'm here. I don't do drugs, you know this." Until that very moment, Bella had not been informed of why her brother had been arrested.

"Ms. Swan, can I offer you a cup of coffee?" Turning to the man in the gray suit, Bella had not noticed him when she first entered the room. Declining his offer, she turned her attention back to her brother.

"If you will allow me," the man crossed the small space, offering Bella the only available chair in the room. "I'd like to explain the charges your brother is facing."

Bella ignored the chair, choosing to act as she felt their mother would. Shooting him the disapproving daggers she had received several times as a young child.

"We have been monitoring your brothers actions for quite some time." Bella's stomach began to churn, as she listened to the Detective and her brother lowered his head.

"Acting on a tip, we entered Mr. Swan's apartment to find a large amount of cocaine as well as a known professional escort."

James comes alive; screaming he didn't know the drugs were in his closet or who the woman in his bed was. Bella knew he wasn't telling the truth. James lived in a well-secured building, no one got in or out of the building without checking in with security.

"Where is your attorney?"

James shook his head, "Not answering his phone at the moment."

Turning to gray suit guy, "Has his bond been set?" She had watched enough episodes of _Cops_ to know bond was something paid to get the person arrested out of jail.

"He has, the judge set the amount at thirty thousand dollars."

Bella knew James had more than that from his signing bonus. Turning to her brother she demanded, "Give me your bank card and I will go pay your bail. You can take this up with your attorney later."

One of the two officers standing in the corner pulled his wallet out of a large envelope. Taking the card James told her to use, she followed the officer out.

With no one waiting in the cashier line, she handed over the card to the older gentleman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, the card has been declined."

Billy watched as the nighttime janitor played his role perfectly. Mr. Cullen, who arrived seconds after the door closed on the Swan girl, pulled the man from behind his broom, handed him a one hundred dollar bill and gave him a quick run down of what to do. The machine he used to scan the card was broken, pulled from the trashcan moments before.

Like a carefully orchestrated Broadway play, the Cullen brothers came from around the corner, surprising the emotionally disintegrating Swan girl.

Bella was quickly losing control of the anger in the situation. She knew there was more to the story. How could he have just thrown everything away?

"Bella?"

A familiar voice sounded behind her, making her spin on her conservative heals. Standing in his expensive suit was the man she had ran after.

"I'm sorry," she apologized; embarrassed she was seeing him in a place such as this.

"Do you have a friend who works here?" The oddity of the question was lost in the growing embarrassment Bella was feeling.

"Mr. Cullen," she tried to hide the desire to run out the side door, leave James to figure out the issue with his money. "What a surprise."

Carlisle chose the perfect moment to appear. Charlie had definitely been on to something when he upped the stakes of the bet. Now that they had the Swan girl in a desperate position, it was time to cut off her choices.

"We were just about to leave when a crowd of reporters formed at the entrance of the building, someone said a professional ball player was picked up for possession of drugs, enough he is being charged with distribution." He could see the quick intake of breath and dilation in her eyes. "You should really come with us and take the rear exit."

Reaching out to offer his hand, he waited for her to take the bait. Carlisle possessed the ability to read body language and currently, Bella was crawling inside herself, trying to remain respectful while she searched for any reason to not be here.

"Actually, Mr. Cullen, the ball player is the reason I'm here. So as much as I would love to leave out the back door, I can't abandon my brother."

Giving credit to her sticky situation, created by his genius mind, Carlisle pounced. "Does he have legal representation?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Bella had just wished the last customer a good evening and turned the open sign over. Working two jobs, although good for her bank account, was beginning to wear her down. Carlisle Cullen had phoned her earlier to set up a meeting to discuss her brother's legal situation.

It was completely stupid for her to accept the help Mr. Cullen offered. However, attorneys were not cheap and with her brother snorting all of his money up his nose, she knew who would be footing the bill.

Bella is relieved as she entered Cullen Towers, the heat, which flashes over her shivering body, is a welcomed alternative to the bitter wind which blew her nearly sideways as she walked from the subway. Mr. Cullen had offered to send a car to collect her, but Bella knew the one hour subway ride could be double that if she accepted his offer. A return trip, with the decreasing temperatures of the night air, may be something she was willing to consider.

Mr. Cullen instructed her to check in at the security desk. An armed guard escorts her to an elevator, presses a few buttons and swipes his name badge into a horizontal slot under the illuminated numbers. Bella thanked the tall man,who nodded his head and wished her a good day. As the elevator took her to the top floor, she wiggled her toes, while trying not to look around. With as much work it was to get into the elevator, there had to be at least one camera trained on her.

With little noise, the elevator door opened to reveal a large cherry wooden desk, the word CULLEN in brass letters against a white wall. An older lady sits behind the massive desk, her hair in a perfect bob haircut, and clothes absolutely perfect.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, they have been expecting you." Standing and rounding the desk, the beautiful woman has her right arm extended in the direction of a massive set of double, wooden doors. With a smile on her face, she opens the door, lets her pass, and then closes the door just as quietly.

Two men in matching black suits stand as she enters the room.

"Isabella, so glad you made it. The weather report isn't sounding so good." Bella didn't need Carlisle to tell her of the experience she'd just completed; the decision to take an offer car home had just been solidified.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. The wind is the worst, cutting you to the bone."

Bella didn't wait to be invited to sit, after working eight hours at the bakery, and several more at the bookstore, her body was ready to give out. Removing her coat, she placed it on the back of the chair she commandeered, her body screaming in relief as she slid into the soft leather.

"Isabella, you look exhausted, so I won't burden you with idle chitchat and get right to the point." Bella watched as Carlisle opened a file which rested in the center of his desk, she could make out a photo, but not what the subject of the photo is.

"As we explained to you at the jail, our attorney has been able to have your brother released on a signature bond. After listening to not only you, but also your brother, James, we elected to do some investigation on our own. I have to be frank, Isabella, it doesn't look good."

Bella was afraid of this, nothing about any of this made any sense. Her brother had never been the type to get into trouble. "The first thing our investigator looked into was your brother's financial records. It seems James neglected to report some of his earnings to the federal government and they have frozen his account. Second, the amount of cocaine recovered is enough to send him to federal prison for many years. Just the arrest alone has his job with the team in a major risk of losing his contract."

Bella's heart had found its way to the top of her throat, she felt the sweat running down the back of her neck as the room began to fade around the edges of her vision. "The lady found in his penthouse, has a current warrant for her arrest, another possible charge he could be facing."

Charlie Cullen silently handed her a glass of water, which Bella drank with gusto. She had failed to keep her promise to her mother; her brother was about to go to prison and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Now, Isabella, your face tells me everything I need to know. You've already lost hope. This is premature, dear, as you haven't let me offer any solutions."

Carlisle's condolences were of little relief to her. With her heart pounding and her struggle to remain conscious fading fast, she needed this to end.

"Now, I can see how this looks to you. You have no money to hire the caliber of attorney who could open some doors and, in the right situations, slide the proper paperwork to the right people. But, we do."

Charlie had taken his place behind his desk. Watching the Swan girl with wonderment and his brother with appreciation for his skillful negotiations. He felt a little bad for her; this was a real life, well as real as he and his brother had made things. A twisted version of the truth in order to make their game a little more...adventurous. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind as to her answer once the offer was placed on the table.

"We have an entire floor of top notched attorneys who fight everyday to keep our interests protected."

Bella's words left her brain and flew past her lips without any permission from her filter. "I'm not an interest of yours."

Carlisle could not believe how easy she was making this. Walking into his trap like a fly landing on the silk string of a spider web.

"Technically, no..." He allowed a dramatic pause to hang in the air, priming the room for his tried and true delivery of an offer she would have no choice but to accept, bringing him one step closer to cashing in on another bet with Charlie.

"However, what would you say if I told you, we could arrange for all of this to disappear?" Keeping his voice low, soft tones and compassion in his eyes. "Isabella, you have shown my family you have a good and honest nature. But being blind-sided by the actions of your family was something you could not have prevented. Charlie and I have a favor to ask of you in exchange for making everything in this folder go away."

Bella nearly rose from her chair. It was ludicrous to think that a plain as hell girl, sitting before these incredibly powerful men, could ever have anything they would want or need. Carlisle opened another file, this time only one photo rested in the center. Slowly, Carlisle passed the photo toward her, the image, although upside down, was that of a man.

"This young man is my nephew, Edward. He is next in line to take over the CEO position for this company."

Bella took the photo from the desk and turned it around, coming face to face with undoubtedly the most handsome man she had ever seen. With his warm and perfect smile, at least three major toothpaste companies would pay large amounts of money to have him endorse their products. Hair appearing so thick, she doubted he would ever need to be concerned with losing it as he aged. But to Bella, it was the green eyes which called to her the most. Shades of bottled glass, with specks of mischief.

Remembering where she was, she placed the photo back on the desk. She had no business evaluating this man like a piece of meat. Bella was not one to delude herself. Men like Edward Cullen never had to beg for attention, or give anything more than a pleasant smile to those he passed. Girls with equally perfect smiles, pin-up girl silhouettes, and a lack of self-decency were the type of girls who graced his arm.

"Nice picture, but what does he have to do with me?"

Bella could feel the exhaustion creeping up her body. Clearly this trip had been a waste of time. She could have finished her dinner and been in bed watching a rerun of something.

"Well, he has certain obligations he needs to fulfill before he can take the seat of running this company. While he has the education and experience needed to successfully take this company where it needs to go, certain members of the governing board consider him unsuited for the job, unless he reaches a certain status."

Carlisle felt as if he was walking the edge of a very sharp knife. Where his conversation earlier today with Edward was more of a boss giving an employee his next assignment, convincing Bella to take the offer could go either way. Edward had been his typical self, his disorder rearing its ugly head, but in the end he had agreed to the terms. Bella, on the other hand, could get up out of her chair, make a few phone calls and find out the illusion he and Charlie had created.

"Sir, it's been a very long day. I don't mean to appear rude or ungrateful, but can you just tell me how I fit into all of this. How can I, as you say, make this all go away?"

There it was, the sweet smell of victory. Using her exhaustion and generous character, he had her.

"Simple, Isabella, we will instruct our attorney to clean up the mess your brother created, take everything, and then make it disappear. He will have his job secured, his money back and the entire event will be like a bad dream. All you have to do is sign this document and agree to the terms in this contract."

Carlisle slid the envelope in Bella's direction, holding back his victory smile as he watched her brown eyes flicking back and forth as she read the document. Looking in Charlie's direction, he cast him a smug and cocky look. Bella was still reading, or perhaps re-reading, the single page document. Carlisle watched as Bella opened her mouth several times as she discovered what was expected of her to save her brother. Brown eyes flashed to his green ones, shock and, no doubt, confusion residing on her pale face.

"You want me to marry him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Angela was born, it was not to a pair of excited and in love parents. Her mother was a seasoned prostitute, familiar with the streets of New York. Her situation the result of an exchange; the use of her body for a warm place to sleep when the shelters were all full.

Caroline Webber had only attended three days of her freshmen year of high school, when she was introduced to the man who swore he would give her every dream imaginable. Five years later, she was not only living what most would consider a nightmare, but was hooked on more illegal substances than any of her roommates. Having Angela was the wakeup call she needed. When she received the news about her pregnancy, she checked herself into a rehab facility. She never wanted to bring an innocent child into the life of pain and anguish she lived with every day.

Angela's mother may have had good intentions, but when the rent was late and the electricity was in danger of being shut off, she felt forced to return to prostitution. On her way to the streets of Harlem, she crossed paths with a stranded business man, Charlie Cullen.

With his expensive suits and shoes, he was an easy target for the criminals which even the police avoided. Charlie offered her two hundred dollars to stand beside him, pretending to negotiate a deal for her services. During the thirty minutes she waited with him, she managed to give him all the information he needed to come in and, seemingly, play the knight in shining armor.

But Caroline was blinded by the appearance of endless money, pretty clothes and a promise to take care of her only daughter. She traded the filthy crime ridden streets for a beautiful midtown apartment, payment for the entertainment she was to show any guests the Cullen brothers sent her way.

Angela grew up with a gold card in her back pocket and never wore the same outfit twice, all while learning firsthand what it really took to rule the world. Where her mother believed a lie her first days of high school, Angela went into a private and prestigious institution with her eyes wide open.

Those visitors who frequented her mother showed her how to bargain, getting exactly what she wanted.

For her sixteenth birthday, it was breast augmentation and a car she would never drive. For her seventeenth, it was her first trip to rehab a side effect of her skill level.

Angela learned how to make a man smile as he handed you a fist full of hundred dollar bills. How socially developing girls paid big money to keep their secrets hidden in the closets where they found ecstasy with Angela. But the most profitable lesson she learned; no matter the age of the man, the desire was always centered in the same part of the body.

While Angela had visited various rehabs, she noticed they were all the same. She learned quickly how to obtain the drugs she was admitted for abusing and how to fool the staff of her sober status. Like most orgasms she screamed her way through, it was all...fake.

Angela never considered going to college. There was far too much money to be made from men who had spent years gaining their education, only to fall to the demands of their families and marry the woman chosen for them.

When the Cullen brothers had shown up at the apartment they'd purchased for her, to tell her the sad news of her mother's untimely death, she never feared for her own well being. At first, they assured her she could remain in her apartment for as long as she needed. Angela may be addicted to the white powder she sniffed up her nose, but she still recognized a good deal when it was offered.

Charlie Cullen offered her a permanent position in the company, with only one man to entertain. Edward Cullen, the up and coming golden child for the Cullen dynasty. She should have heeded the warning bells which sounded around her. Edward Cullen, rich and handsome, hiring a female companion should have been the last thing he needed. Angela was blinded by the pretty smile and big wallet.

She soon learned the bright smile of Edward had to be photo shopped. From the moment her apartment door closed, he never once smiled at her. It was one thing to live the life of a whore; it was entirely something else to be called one as you pleasured the person. Edward never let her forget what she really was, telling her how much she disgusted him and how he would someday be rid of her all together.

He belittled her, called her names, and accused her of possessing subpar skills. The harsher his words, the more she increased the numbing dug she needed. This last year had her consuming record high amounts of her current best friend, cocaine.

Try as she might, she couldn't bear the thought of walking away from her luxury apartment, multi lines of credit, and filling her closet with more clothes and shoes than she would ever wear. She ignored the nose bleeds and blackouts to keep from living the horror stories she'd heard from her own mother. Angela also knew of the illness which cursed his private lifestyle. Edward may threaten to be rid of her, but she knew the truth, one she would gladly sell to the highest bidder.

Edward Cullen, first son of Elizabeth and Edward Cullen Senior. With his father's untimely death eight years ago, and then his uncle Aro last year, he would soon be handed the reins of the company. His two younger brothers, Emmett and Jasper still enjoyed playing the field young men often experienced when time and money was in abundance.

Edward would have loved to act as reckless as his siblings. However, at the early age of thirteen, he began showing signs of excessive rage. His symptoms were similar to one who suffered from Tourette's, although, his outbursts were more emotional than verbal. Specialists from every corner of the world had been called in, all were just as baffled as the one before him. Finally, a female from deep in the heart of the Amazon, showed a patient under her care who exhibited the same emotional dysfunctions. She, however, showed one...loophole if you would. When the victim was aware a camera was focused on him, the outburst stopped, only to return when the camera was removed. With only two known sufferers, the tiny third world physician coined it the 'Incredible Hulk Syndrome'. Edward called it...hell.

During a family meeting, it was voted unanimously that Edward would be removed from any situations where a camera would be considered odd. School, work, and even his personal relationships became another obstacle. While his office in the tower displayed a framed diploma from Harvard, Edward had never stepped foot onto the campus. Every single class he'd attended was done so by a computer or a tutor who was paid handsomely. On the few occasions where greed got the better of them, an untimely death quickly found them.

Edward hated his disease, he could feel the change happen when the camera shut off. Just like the Hulk, his emotions ruled his body causing him to spew insults he didn't mean or even conjured up in his thoughts. To Edward, it was as if he had another person inside him; a bitter, angry man who cared little for anyone he hurt.

But he was determined, he wanted to show his family, and more importantly himself, he could beat this disease. Yet with every drug he tried and every promise the drug companies gave, he sank deeper into himself. When he was introduced to Angela, he knew his family had given up on him as well. So he resigned himself to following the rules placed for him, only allowing the monster to roam free when the cameras were off. Indulging in the pleasures his money afforded him behind closed doors.

After his uncle died, he knew it was only a matter of time before his uncles would call him into the office and offer him the role. Deciding to allow the monster to roam free for a while, he spent the night prior to the meeting in the apartment of the woman he took most of his aggression out on. Angela was in love with him, he knew this from the repeated declarations she gave him as she tried to pleasure him. But the sight of her, and the white powder which always caked her nose, disgusted him. Edward wasn't stupid; he knew Carlisle and Charlie had many dealers on the payroll, pushing their poison to whomever had the money to pay.

Edward had been used many times to deal with issues involving the so called kingpins who ran the merchandise. With his level of anger available at a moment's notice, it was nothing for Edward to allow the monster to come out, pulling a trigger he had no desire to deal with. The monster gave him the ability to hide, but also the street credibility of a ruthless killer.

Edward had his secretary, Carmen, call Angela to prepare for his arrival. She didn't disappoint as she welcomed him at the door, completely naked and ready to remove any worries he might have on his mind. Angela spoke of how she couldn't wait for the day when Edward was in charge, how he could move her to the mansion she assumed stood empty just outside of the city. Angela took every cruel word with the help of the white line she snorted off the glass coffee table.

Edward knew there was no mansion, only delusions created by the drugs Angela would never rid herself of. He also knew she would need to be replaced. Her dependency on cocaine was slowly killing her, a death he wanted no part of.

 **~~CN~~**

Edward didn't wait for permission to enter the executive office. With his anger on the edge of explosion, he knew no one would ever question where he went inside this building. His uncles didn't rise to greet him, they only looked cautiously in his direction.

"Edward, you're early."

His uncle Charlie possessed a softer temperament than his uncle Carlisle. To him, the brothers were real life versions of the two men who lived inside him. Carlisle never cowered when Edward would shout his insults, while Charlie tried to keep his flinching to a minimum.

Edward listened to his uncle's blow smoke up his ass, telling him how their decision to support him as CEO was not an easy one. Did they really think for one second his middle brother Jasper could separate himself from his club ownership? His youngest brother had no interest in anything which didn't please his current girlfriend. Edward listened while fighting boredom as they rambled off the list of other candidates they'd considered, knowing full well it was a part of his legacy to take the position.

"Edward, you have overcome so many things in your young life. Honestly, I hate the thought of asking you for anything thing else. But as you know, the members of the board are used to the old ways."

Carlisle appreciated the direct approach Edward always required of everyone. Where most would cower when the inner demon surfaced, Carlisle rejoiced. He loved being a spectator during the inferno which would consume its offending victims.

"You were born to lead this family, only one thing is holding you back."

Carlisle and Edward could agree on one thing, Edward's desire to be the CEO. Both men knew he was willing to give or do anything, including let the monster devour anyone who stood in his way.

Carlisle felt more like an expectant father, waiting to see Edward's reaction to the demand placed on him. Hoping the visit he paid to Angela last evening had not deflated the fire inside him

"Does this fucking train of thought come with a caboose or are you enjoying hearing yourself fucking talk?"

Carlisle nodded his head as the monster didn't disappoint him. He knew Edward wasn't a fan of the f bomb, the 'Hulk' used it more than the word 'and'.

"Of course. The point we are trying to make is, the board will look more favorably on you if your were to have a wife."

Edward stared at the man sitting across from him, unable to determine if he had truly just heard what he thought. He blinked his eyes several times, yet kept his emotions in his gut and not on his face.

"Who?"

Edward was handling this better than Carlisle predicted. He expected chairs to fly across the room and at least a glass or two to be broken.

"Cause you're fucking crazy if you think I'm marrying that fucking cunt Angela."

Carlisle was enjoying this much more than he should be, betting with himself how long before the full dose of Edward came out.

"Actually, we need to talk about Angela as well."

Charlie slide a folder in Edward's direction. He took the folder and opened the cover to see a stack of what he knew to be credit card bills.

"As you can see, she has once again charged a rather large amount on your credit cards this month. She also had to be picked up from jail three times this month, including recently with a drug related charge."

Charlie tossed the last part in to help sway Edward in the direction he needed. He would be damn if he lost this bet to Carlisle.

"Fifty two thousand dollars!"

Edward closed the file and tossed it onto the desk, the papers scattering in a collage of numbers and trademark logos.

"Yes, Edward. This is the largest amount she has ever spent. We agree with you, though. Angela is not the person we have in mind for you."

Carlisle cleared his throat; he wanted to be the one to tell Edward about Bella.

"Edward, we would never want you to marry a woman like Angela. We have a young lady, with a decent upbringing, drug free, and currently in a bit of financial trouble. Which is where we come in."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair, his gold Cross pen tapping hurriedly on his desk.

"While we don't expect you and this young lady to fall instantly in love, we do expect you to treat her with some level of respect."

Edward was silent for many minutes, causing Carlisle to squirm in his seat. He knew his uncles well enough to know this girl couldn't be trusted any more than the two men sitting across from him. He also knew he couldn't change anything if he wasn't in a position of authority. If he were to agree to this arranged marriage, he could get rid of Angela and his uncles in one planned event.

Edward had a feeling this marriage would cost him more than the credit card bills Angela ran up every month. However, Edward knew how to handle this situation. Put limits on things before they got so out of control.

"All right, I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

James had begged Bella to do everything she could to help him, but marrying a man she knew nothing about was asking too much. She had already given up her dream of becoming a pastry chef, instead handing James the money to further his education. Everything going to James, as her mother had instructed.

The more Bella tried to pull the missing pieces together, the further they seemed to scurry. James cried over and over about how he had no idea where the drugs or the girl came from. Bella wasn't certain what she believed, her own two eyes or the tears, which flowed down her brother's face.

"Think of it this way, Bella." James tried to smile and reassure his little sister. "You will be able to get me out of this jam and finally land a husband."

For three days, Bella considered her brother's words. All her life, Bella knew two things to be constant; her mother's gentleness and her brother's need to speak whatever words crossed his mind. Bella never allowed herself the delusion of thinking she was anything except what she really was.

Where her brother was blessed with rock star good looks and athletic ability, Bella barely passed as human most days. Her long brown hair was kept in either a ponytail or braid, her eyes a dark brown, nearly black, and completely lifeless. Her skin was so pale she could burn from standing beneath a florescent light to long.

Having a relationship with the opposite sex was never something she considered for herself, considering the avoidance she received while traveling on the subway or walking down the street. She never bothered with fancy clothing or trips to the salon, the results would change nothing.

Still, having someone to wake up beside, someone as handsome as Edward Cullen couldn't be that bad of a trade off. Could it?

Speaking of Edward Cullen, he was the great mystery in all of this. Google searches turned up photo after photo of him smiling for a multitude of charity events, scholarships awarded to kids with stories of defying incredible odds. Lives of families being brought back together with homes which the Cullen foundation placed them in. Edward, and his perfect smile, graced every cover. He shook every hand and congratulated each lucky winner, all while being completely alone.

No giggling, bubble headed, bleach blondes wrapped around his arm like a hard won prize. The newspapers devoid of stories of his public displays of affection at the clubs he frequented.

The same could not be said for certain other members of his family. Just yesterday, Jasper Cullen, his middle brother, faced allegations of drug trafficking from his nightclub in Flatbush. There was a grainy photo of the curly headed Jasper being escorted from the same midtown precinct, which she had visited not so long ago. Jasper's on again off again love interest, Ally Brandon, stood in her leopard print knee high boots with matching fur coat, her hair combed back in a fashion children from the eighties would cringe at.

Behind them, dressed in equally questionable fashion, was his youngest brother, Emmett and his long time girlfriend, Rose Hale.

Bella found an article, which told the story of Rosalie Hale, the daughter of Lillian and Edgar Hale, living in the Denali Forest of Alaska. The Hales, much like the Cullens, thrived on helping the less fortunate. Their only daughter, Rosalie, suffered from a thyroid imbalance, causing her weight to skyrocket. When all other measures were exhausted, they sent her to an overpriced fat camp, the same camp Mr. and Mrs. Cullen chose for their baby boy, Emmett Cullen.

For five summers the pair blossomed their romance all while sweating off their waistlines in the Catskill Mountains. To look at them now, no one would ever guess they once weighed a combined five hundred pounds.

But Bella couldn't find a single derogatory word about the eldest Cullen, no scandal involving naked women or illegal car racing. So why the lack of female companionship?

Something else she learned, which shook her to her very core, came not from the pages of the tabloids or any internet web page, but from an overheard conversation while dusting books at Mrs. Meyers shop. Kate and Irina, the owners of the bakery, were related to the Cullen brothers, the ones who had made the offer to her. Apparently, they were the product of an affair another member of the family carried on behind his wife's back. While she understood the desire to keep one's dirty laundry tucked in a closed hamper, the issue with her sinful brother was more of an embarrassment than her lack of funding. It made her question what other secrets hid behind the well-made doors of the Cullen fortress.

The Cullen brothers had kept their promise; escorting her out of the building, into a warm and waiting car. Bella's irritation of a long and frustrating ride home never came to life, as her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. They had given their word they would not contact her, asking for her immediate decision on the matter.

She had been allowed to return to her sixteen-hour days, rising before the sun and retiring long after it took its rightful seat behind the horizon. Back to the home she'd shared with her mother, continuing to ignore the struggles around her. Since the day she'd bid a final goodbye to her, Bella chose one day per month to deal with the realities of being the adult in the house.

Sitting at her mother's desk, a small white, battered piece of furniture which had remained under the living room window since the day her mother placed it there. Moving of the piece was ignored out of fear that the legs would collapse, rather than anything else.

Taking her seat, the three stacks of bills were neatly placed before her. Checkbook open and ready to shed some of its weight from the money her excessive working hours had created. Carefully opening each white envelope, taking care not to slice the skin on her tired fingers, a pain no one could argue was excruciating.

How Bella hated handing the majority of her hard earned money to all of these companies; the electric company was the only one who consistently delivered the service it billed for.

While the rent in her building was cheap, rent control locking in her nine hundred square feet at a cost far below some of the other tenants in the building, she still hated writing this particular check as water was included; more like brown sludge.

Ignoring the fancy script on the envelope, she was used to seeing the name of the landlord change, sometimes several times in a matter of a few months. She always double checked the name of the company before handing the check to the less than desirable building manager.

With her bic pen ready to scribe down the numbers which would take down the largest portion of her balance, her eyes widened as she took in the notice, which greeted her instead of an itemized statement of her current year's payments.

 _Attention Current Tenants of 5270 One Hundred Seventy Second Street,_

 _All tenants are hereby notified of the sale of the aforementioned building, which was finalized and registered with the State of New York and county offices. Summit and Horizon, LLC have taken possession of the building with the intention of demolishing the named building in order to build to their specifications._

 _Enclosed you will find your original deposit, fully refunded since the property owners will not inspect for damages or changes to the property._

 _In accordance with state and federal laws, Summit and Horizon, LLC is withholding demolition for the required forty-five days. It is during this time, we suggest you find new residence._

A sliver of paper shifted under her fingers. When her great-grandfather rented this apartment in the late forties, the deposit was one hundred dollars, and there, with her name written in black lettering was a check for the deposit. The notice had been sent seventeen days ago, her choice to avoid life had cost her precious time.

She wanted to cry, to break something, or yell at the top of her lungs, everything all at once. But she couldn't, it wouldn't help her situation and would cause more damage to the problem.

Bella would have called Kate and Irina, asked them for an extra day off, but she couldn't. She could hardly afford a cardboard box in the back alleys of Harlem. Her time to find a place to live was ticking away. She spoke with Gloria, who admitted her son had been after her to move into his Brownstone in Queens, with this new development, he was getting his wish.

Bella checked every listing she could find, but with her lack of available cash, even a one room loft was out of her price range.

She did find a listing for a room for rent, but when she did a Google search for the address, it was so far north of the city it would take her nearly three hours to get to work every morning.

With only one week remaining before her only home would be demolished, Bella picked up her cell phone, swallowed hard and watched as the busy traffic of New York city whizzed by.

Carlisle Cullen congratulated her as she spoke the four words which would change who she was. "You have a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Bella was to meet the brothers at their office. She dared not question if Edward would be present for this meeting, it didn't really matter. This was a financial arrangement, not some after school special about love and understanding.

Just as before, she braved the bitter cold temperatures of the season. She assumed she would move to Edward's home after the wedding and wondered if it was far?

Security was waiting as she entered the lobby. Addressing her by name, he escorted her to the private elevator. No signing in this time, no odd looks from the staff who ran the information desk, just polite smiles and good mornings echoing around her.

Bella was overwhelmed when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing what appeared to be a party. She looked above her head, checking to see if she had arrived on the correct floor.

"Isabella, you're here, welcome, welcome." The friendliness of Carlisle's voice was unnerving, almost as if it were rehearsed or in secret celebration. But what shot ice through her veins, as if a vampire had attacked, was the way she felt as he wrapped her in a massive hug.

"Edward, I must say, you are a lucky man." Charlie called from across the room, a shot glass in his hand, a slight slur to his words.

Movement from the opposite side of the room caught her attention. Bella had seen a large number of photos of Edward Cullen, however what she'd failed to see was the camera attached to the frame above the elevator. Edward knew it was there, watched the red light illuminate as the elevator door opened. He could feel the monster creep back into the dark corner of his mind.

Bella could not ignore the gnawing feeling she had as she took in the bright smile of the man she was agreeing to marry. He was Incredibly handsome, impeccably dressed and, without a doubt, a complete heart breaker. Nothing made sense about this picture.

Edward stood, reached across the table, and extended his hand in her direction. A small strand of his hair fell from the wave of hair he had combed to the left. On anyone else, it would have appeared unkempt, unwashed. But not on Mr. Cullen, it made him even sexier.

"So, Miss Swan, are you ready for your life to change?"

Bella, like most women, appreciated the male sector. Growing up with an athletic brother, she had seen and heard the results of high amounts of testosterone. Edward Cullen was pure man, his voice deep, jaw chiseled and, from what I could tell from the lines of his suit, an incredible physique. His appearance only added to the puzzle, which already lacked enough pieces to solve.

"I'm ready to move forward." Red flags waved as she took the seat she'd been offered. Nausea brewed inside her belly, causing her throat to dry; she was completely confused. Enough to be concerned, but not enough to back away from the stack of papers which awaited her.

Carlisle made everything sound so easy. Stand before a Priest, say two simple words and all her issues would vanish. Bella questioned if Edward was aware of what was going on, Carlisle had sounded so chipper when he assured her Edward looked forward to their union.

 **~*CN*~**

Bella, as hard as she tried, could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong. However, she simply couldn't afford the luxury of worrying about it today.

Right now, she had to figure out how she was going to afford the dress she currently wore as she stood looking at herself in the mirror. Elizabeth Cullen, Edward's mother, insisted on an informal dinner party at _Tavern on the Green_. Even a tiny child knew the prestige which came from entering the front door of the New York landmark. One simply didn't walk in there wearing faded jeans and sneakers. Being amongst the working poor didn't afford thousand dollar dinners or several hundreds on a black dress.

Standing in the line before her were two young ladies, whom Bella would have guessed to be about her age, were engaged in a conversation involving how they would be able to attend several events in the same week and afford a different dress for each one.

"Just keep the receipt in a safe place and don't remove the tags. Cover the bottom of the shoes with masking tape and before you return them, take it off."

Bella wanted to kiss the girl who'd thought of such a brilliant plan. She could put the dress on her credit card and return it when the dinner was finished. For the first time in weeks, Bella Swan smiled.

With a conservative, yet evening appropriate, dress slung over her shoulder, she headed back home. Bella would have to wear a pair of shoes she already owned, but with the dress being black, it should be easy.

Arriving at _Tavern on the Green_ , a few paparazzi snapping photos of an 'A' list celebrity. Bella held back until the circus cleared. The rain began just as the uniformed man opened the door to the restaurant. Greeting him with a smile and a polite hello, Bella removed her coat, giving it to the lady in the short skirt and tight hair. Another man greeted her by name, motioning for her to follow him to the back of the restaurant.

The private room was large. A round table sat in the center with only one empty chair remaining. From her internet search of the family, she recognized everyone at the table.

Edward and his brothers seemed to be having a debate as she tried to adjust her shoulders and show the room she had more confidence than she really did. Jasper caught sight of her and rose from his chair. Emmett joined in the gentlemanly gesture, but Edward remained seated, an angry scowl covering his face.

"Ah, the guest of honor." Jasper spoke, his voice seemingly genuine, his expression inviting and trusting.

Bella ignored the butterflies, which ran rampant inside her stomach. Forget the nausea she felt earlier, now it felt as if her skin was crawling, begging to be set free.

"You've arrived just in time to hear your fiancé lose terribly at the discussion we're having."

Bella knew in her very soul something had shifted, gone was the gentleness she'd found in Edward just hours ago. Now, he sat at the table, one leg crossed at the knee, a drink in his hand, and an elbow on the table as he tipped back his glass, consuming the amber liquid.

"Emmett and I are of the notion that men look at every woman in the room and questions, even if briefly, what it would be like to have sex with her."

Edward slammed down his empty glass and snapped his fingers at the waiter who stood with his back to the wall, waiting for his instructions.

"And I told the pussy whipped motherfuckers that not every woman in a given room is fuckable."

Bella had never been a fan of cursing. She was a believer there are so many words in the English language better suited to speak aloud.

"Present company being a prime example."

Edward's eyes bore into Bella's. She felt as if sheet after sheet of absolute hate were being tossed at her, suffocating her in it's poison.

Edward could hear the words as they left his mouth, feel the glee the monster felt as they crippled Isabella. She was a beautiful girl, wholesome and honest. But he knew she was only with him for the money she was being paid. Had he been normal, free of the chains which confined him to his disease, he would have pursued her, dated her as a young man should. She would grow to hate him. The more she learned of him and his issues, she would find reason to avoid him.

"Well...looks like we're getting an undiluted dose of Edward tonight." Emmett murmured, taking a drink from his own glass. All eyes at the table seemed to find their plates very interesting. Bella was clueless as to what he meant, but in that moment, she didn't care.

She didn't like the tension which was thick in the air, everyone avoiding talking about whatever was bothering Edward.

"Here." Edward's voice caused her to jump. " _The Times_ did an article on our situation, I won't be seen as a fucking douche bag." He tossed a small, grey box across the table at her. Charlie had shown her the article, which would run in every newspaper in the city. The Cullen family, announcing with great joy their oldest son finding love and proposing to a girl he haphazardly met. Bella hadn't finished the article; she was never one for bad fiction.

She refused to open the box, knowing it was a wrapped up illusion, a farce to lead people off the true story, one of deceit and, what now appeared, to be more lies within the circle.

"If you will excuse me, please." She didn't wait for an answer or for any of the gentlemen to rise from their seats. Bella bolted from the room, her stomach pleading with her to let it empty the acid which burned her from deep within.

Closing the stall, Bella leaned her forehead against the slotted wood pieces. How she wished she was in a lower end bathroom where the door would have been metal and cool to her heated skin. Taking deep breaths, she swallowed back the emotions which fluctuated between anger and embarrassment. Her mother's words from when James had teased her into a ball of tears came back to her. ' _You can not control what someone says to you, but you can control how you react_.'

Pulling her shoulders back, a new resolve filled the bitterness she had when she came in. Edward Cullen may find her to be lacking _,_ but this was not her worry. Whatever plagued him was far worse than having an unattractive face. Beauty was only skin deep, but ugly went clear to the bone.

Flushing the toilet to dispel any rumors, which may have followed her in here, she opened the door to find a very attractive woman leaning against the vanity. Her long dark hair hung in curls, bone thin with her skirt so tight, it left no room to wear any panties. Bright red nails tapped out a rhythm on the marble top.

"Well, well...if it isn't Isabella Swan." Bella's given name came out as if it were a piece of rotten fruit. A folded up newspaper was tossed in her direction, landing in the center of her chest, and then dropping to the floor below. Bella gave it a sparing glance, and then looked back to the tall brunette.

"You may think you're something special, but just you remember," she took a step in Bella's direction, her shoes clicking against the shiny tiles. "Those nights when he calls to tell you he is working late and won't be home, he's really with me, letting me give him the pleasure a man of his caliber needs."

Bella thought of many ways to respond to this woman, clearly she was a ladder climbing socialite or a high priced call girl, not much difference if you really thought about it. Her mother would tell her to ignore the comment, but something told Bella this girl was someone to watch out for, someone who would need boundaries.

"So," Bella started, planning the delivery of her words carefully. "You are going to be available to my husband to do sexual acts? Am I understanding you correctly?"

Angela had no intention of letting Edward go. She didn't give a shit if he married every single woman in the free world, she would continue to be there and live the life she was used to. No one was taking that from her.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. If you ever wonder where he is, you can bet your ugly ass he is with me."

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Bella had no desire to be the bigger person. After today and what she had signed away, she had nothing left to bid away.

"Well, thank God for that." Bella crossed the room, stepping around Angela to wash her hands in the sink. "I am so relieved to know I won't have to be on my hands and knees for him. Placing his penis in my mouth after he has done his business in the bathroom."

She pulled a hand towel from the stack against the wall. "Besides, I'll be too busy using his credit cards to worry about what happens in his bed. You can give him all the blow jobs you want. I've never been one to stick something like that anywhere _near_ my mouth."

Bella didn't wait for a rebuttal as she walked with pride back into the restaurant. As she rounded the corner and back into the private room, she noticed the women all talking together, the men, including Edward. were looking at their phones.

Carlisle had sworn to Edward he would take care of getting Angela into rehab. She was no longer of any use to the family and it was time to retire her. They would need to be careful as she was a loaded gun, pissing her off was an invitation to disaster.

Edward felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, his eyes fixed on the ring box which still sat in the place he tossed it. When he learned Bella had accepted his uncles proposal, he did some investigation on his own. He knew this was just another one of their bets, a way to pass the time. A smile crept upon his face as he thought of how this would be the last scam they ever played on anyone.

With his new position, he would put an end to their antics. The ring, which he would insist Bella keep when this was all over, would provide her with a hefty sum to find herself a new life. When this all came crashing down, and it would, he wanted her far away, living a decent life without any worries in the world.

Looking at his cell phone, his anger increased, the monster rose from his seat, taking the reins of what needed to be done.

Bella watched Edward's forehead wrinkle as he read whatever was on his screen. He rose from the table and retrieved something from his jacket pocket.

"Let's go." He barked at his brothers, tossing a wad of cash to the table, an amount which would pay Bella's bills for a month. Looking in her direction, he opened the wallet again, removed a shiny black credit card, and tossed it beside the grey box.

"Take this and plan the fucking wedding. Go fucking nuts and make my mother happy."

Bella wanted to return with one of his more colorful four letter words, but she refrained. Ignoring the bite in his voice, she sat perfectly still as his brothers gave sweet kisses to their girls. Bella prayed Edward would stay on his side of the table.

"Ride with the girls home," he tossed as he shrugged on an overcoat.

Ally voiced her dislike for having dinner interrupted before Elizabeth had arrived.

"Let's go." Edward demanded as he turned and walked away.

Bella and the girls stood under the awning as the rain poured down in sheets. She listened as they spoke of how work never seemed to stop when the guys were together. Bella didn't question what type of work would require them to go into the office at this time of night. Besides, didn't Jasper run a nightclub?

"Come on, Bella." Rose called from the back of the town car, but Bella had other ideas. She wasn't married yet and she would be damned if she would allow Edward to tell her what to do. Ignoring the that fact her dress would be unreturnable, she waved good bye to the girls and walked in the pouring rain to the subway station.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

Bella was to meet the brothers at their office. She dared not question if Edward would be present for this meeting, it didn't really matter. This was a financial arrangement, not some after school special about love and understanding.

Just as before, she braved the bitter cold temperatures of the season. She assumed she would move to Edward's home after the wedding and wondered if it was far?

Security was waiting as she entered the lobby. Addressing her by name, he escorted her to the private elevator. No signing in this time, no odd looks from the staff who ran the information desk, just polite smiles and good mornings echoing around her.

Bella was overwhelmed when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing what appeared to be a party. She looked above her head, checking to see if she had arrived on the correct floor.

"Isabella, you're here, welcome, welcome." The friendliness of Carlisle's voice was unnerving, almost as if it were rehearsed or in secret celebration. But what shot ice through her veins, as if a vampire had attacked, was the way she felt as he wrapped her in a massive hug.

"Edward, I must say, you are a lucky man." Charlie called from across the room, a shot glass in his hand, a slight slur to his words.

Movement from the opposite side of the room caught her attention. Bella had seen a large number of photos of Edward Cullen, however what she'd failed to see was the camera attached to the frame above the elevator. Edward knew it was there, watched the red light illuminate as the elevator door opened. He could feel the monster creep back into the dark corner of his mind.

Bella could not ignore the gnawing feeling she had as she took in the bright smile of the man she was agreeing to marry. He was Incredibly handsome, impeccably dressed and, without a doubt, a complete heart breaker. Nothing made sense about this picture.

Edward stood, reached across the table, and extended his hand in her direction. A small strand of his hair fell from the wave of hair he had combed to the left. On anyone else, it would have appeared unkempt, unwashed. But not on Mr. Cullen, it made him even sexier.

"So, Miss Swan, are you ready for your life to change?"

Bella, like most women, appreciated the male sector. Growing up with an athletic brother, she had seen and heard the results of high amounts of testosterone. Edward Cullen was pure man, his voice deep, jaw chiseled and, from what I could tell from the lines of his suit, an incredible physique. His appearance only added to the puzzle, which already lacked enough pieces to solve.

"I'm ready to move forward." Red flags waved as she took the seat she'd been offered. Nausea brewed inside her belly, causing her throat to dry; she was completely confused. Enough to be concerned, but not enough to back away from the stack of papers which awaited her.

Carlisle made everything sound so easy. Stand before a Priest, say two simple words and all her issues would vanish. Bella questioned if Edward was aware of what was going on, Carlisle had sounded so chipper when he assured her Edward looked forward to their union.

 **~*CN*~**

Bella, as hard as she tried, could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong. However, she simply couldn't afford the luxury of worrying about it today.

Right now, she had to figure out how she was going to afford the dress she currently wore as she stood looking at herself in the mirror. Elizabeth Cullen, Edward's mother, insisted on an informal dinner party at _Tavern on the Green_. Even a tiny child knew the prestige which came from entering the front door of the New York landmark. One simply didn't walk in there wearing faded jeans and sneakers. Being amongst the working poor didn't afford thousand dollar dinners or several hundreds on a black dress.

Standing in the line before her were two young ladies, whom Bella would have guessed to be about her age, were engaged in a conversation involving how they would be able to attend several events in the same week and afford a different dress for each one.

"Just keep the receipt in a safe place and don't remove the tags. Cover the bottom of the shoes with masking tape and before you return them, take it off."

Bella wanted to kiss the girl who'd thought of such a brilliant plan. She could put the dress on her credit card and return it when the dinner was finished. For the first time in weeks, Bella Swan smiled.

With a conservative, yet evening appropriate, dress slung over her shoulder, she headed back home. Bella would have to wear a pair of shoes she already owned, but with the dress being black, it should be easy.

Arriving at _Tavern on the Green_ , a few paparazzi snapping photos of an 'A' list celebrity. Bella held back until the circus cleared. The rain began just as the uniformed man opened the door to the restaurant. Greeting him with a smile and a polite hello, Bella removed her coat, giving it to the lady in the short skirt and tight hair. Another man greeted her by name, motioning for her to follow him to the back of the restaurant.

The private room was large. A round table sat in the center with only one empty chair remaining. From her internet search of the family, she recognized everyone at the table.

Edward and his brothers seemed to be having a debate as she tried to adjust her shoulders and show the room she had more confidence than she really did. Jasper caught sight of her and rose from his chair. Emmett joined in the gentlemanly gesture, but Edward remained seated, an angry scowl covering his face.

"Ah, the guest of honor." Jasper spoke, his voice seemingly genuine, his expression inviting and trusting.

Bella ignored the butterflies, which ran rampant inside her stomach. Forget the nausea she felt earlier, now it felt as if her skin was crawling, begging to be set free.

"You've arrived just in time to hear your fiancé lose terribly at the discussion we're having."

Bella knew in her very soul something had shifted, gone was the gentleness she'd found in Edward just hours ago. Now, he sat at the table, one leg crossed at the knee, a drink in his hand, and an elbow on the table as he tipped back his glass, consuming the amber liquid.

"Emmett and I are of the notion that men look at every woman in the room and questions, even if briefly, what it would be like to have sex with her."

Edward slammed down his empty glass and snapped his fingers at the waiter who stood with his back to the wall, waiting for his instructions.

"And I told the pussy whipped motherfuckers that not every woman in a given room is fuckable."

Bella had never been a fan of cursing. She was a believer there are so many words in the English language better suited to speak aloud.

"Present company being a prime example."

Edward's eyes bore into Bella's. She felt as if sheet after sheet of absolute hate were being tossed at her, suffocating her in it's poison.

Edward could hear the words as they left his mouth, feel the glee the monster felt as they crippled Isabella. She was a beautiful girl, wholesome and honest. But he knew she was only with him for the money she was being paid. Had he been normal, free of the chains which confined him to his disease, he would have pursued her, dated her as a young man should. She would grow to hate him. The more she learned of him and his issues, she would find reason to avoid him.

"Well...looks like we're getting an undiluted dose of Edward tonight." Emmett murmured, taking a drink from his own glass. All eyes at the table seemed to find their plates very interesting. Bella was clueless as to what he meant, but in that moment, she didn't care.

She didn't like the tension which was thick in the air, everyone avoiding talking about whatever was bothering Edward.

"Here." Edward's voice caused her to jump. " _The Times_ did an article on our situation, I won't be seen as a fucking douche bag." He tossed a small, grey box across the table at her. Charlie had shown her the article, which would run in every newspaper in the city. The Cullen family, announcing with great joy their oldest son finding love and proposing to a girl he haphazardly met. Bella hadn't finished the article; she was never one for bad fiction.

She refused to open the box, knowing it was a wrapped up illusion, a farce to lead people off the true story, one of deceit and, what now appeared, to be more lies within the circle.

"If you will excuse me, please." She didn't wait for an answer or for any of the gentlemen to rise from their seats. Bella bolted from the room, her stomach pleading with her to let it empty the acid which burned her from deep within.

Closing the stall, Bella leaned her forehead against the slotted wood pieces. How she wished she was in a lower end bathroom where the door would have been metal and cool to her heated skin. Taking deep breaths, she swallowed back the emotions which fluctuated between anger and embarrassment. Her mother's words from when James had teased her into a ball of tears came back to her. ' _You can not control what someone says to you, but you can control how you react_.'

Pulling her shoulders back, a new resolve filled the bitterness she had when she came in. Edward Cullen may find her to be lacking _,_ but this was not her worry. Whatever plagued him was far worse than having an unattractive face. Beauty was only skin deep, but ugly went clear to the bone.

Flushing the toilet to dispel any rumors, which may have followed her in here, she opened the door to find a very attractive woman leaning against the vanity. Her long dark hair hung in curls, bone thin with her skirt so tight, it left no room to wear any panties. Bright red nails tapped out a rhythm on the marble top.

"Well, well...if it isn't Isabella Swan." Bella's given name came out as if it were a piece of rotten fruit. A folded up newspaper was tossed in her direction, landing in the center of her chest, and then dropping to the floor below. Bella gave it a sparing glance, and then looked back to the tall brunette.

"You may think you're something special, but just you remember," she took a step in Bella's direction, her shoes clicking against the shiny tiles. "Those nights when he calls to tell you he is working late and won't be home, he's really with me, letting me give him the pleasure a man of his caliber needs."

Bella thought of many ways to respond to this woman, clearly she was a ladder climbing socialite or a high priced call girl, not much difference if you really thought about it. Her mother would tell her to ignore the comment, but something told Bella this girl was someone to watch out for, someone who would need boundaries.

"So," Bella started, planning the delivery of her words carefully. "You are going to be available to my husband to do sexual acts? Am I understanding you correctly?"

Angela had no intention of letting Edward go. She didn't give a shit if he married every single woman in the free world, she would continue to be there and live the life she was used to. No one was taking that from her.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. If you ever wonder where he is, you can bet your ugly ass he is with me."

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Bella had no desire to be the bigger person. After today and what she had signed away, she had nothing left to bid away.

"Well, thank God for that." Bella crossed the room, stepping around Angela to wash her hands in the sink. "I am so relieved to know I won't have to be on my hands and knees for him. Placing his penis in my mouth after he has done his business in the bathroom."

She pulled a hand towel from the stack against the wall. "Besides, I'll be too busy using his credit cards to worry about what happens in his bed. You can give him all the blow jobs you want. I've never been one to stick something like that anywhere _near_ my mouth."

Bella didn't wait for a rebuttal as she walked with pride back into the restaurant. As she rounded the corner and back into the private room, she noticed the women all talking together, the men, including Edward. were looking at their phones.

Carlisle had sworn to Edward he would take care of getting Angela into rehab. She was no longer of any use to the family and it was time to retire her. They would need to be careful as she was a loaded gun, pissing her off was an invitation to disaster.

Edward felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, his eyes fixed on the ring box which still sat in the place he tossed it. When he learned Bella had accepted his uncles proposal, he did some investigation on his own. He knew this was just another one of their bets, a way to pass the time. A smile crept upon his face as he thought of how this would be the last scam they ever played on anyone.

With his new position, he would put an end to their antics. The ring, which he would insist Bella keep when this was all over, would provide her with a hefty sum to find herself a new life. When this all came crashing down, and it would, he wanted her far away, living a decent life without any worries in the world.

Looking at his cell phone, his anger increased, the monster rose from his seat, taking the reins of what needed to be done.

Bella watched Edward's forehead wrinkle as he read whatever was on his screen. He rose from the table and retrieved something from his jacket pocket.

"Let's go." He barked at his brothers, tossing a wad of cash to the table, an amount which would pay Bella's bills for a month. Looking in her direction, he opened the wallet again, removed a shiny black credit card, and tossed it beside the grey box.

"Take this and plan the fucking wedding. Go fucking nuts and make my mother happy."

Bella wanted to return with one of his more colorful four letter words, but she refrained. Ignoring the bite in his voice, she sat perfectly still as his brothers gave sweet kisses to their girls. Bella prayed Edward would stay on his side of the table.

"Ride with the girls home," he tossed as he shrugged on an overcoat.

Ally voiced her dislike for having dinner interrupted before Elizabeth had arrived.

"Let's go." Edward demanded as he turned and walked away.

Bella and the girls stood under the awning as the rain poured down in sheets. She listened as they spoke of how work never seemed to stop when the guys were together. Bella didn't question what type of work would require them to go into the office at this time of night. Besides, didn't Jasper run a nightclub?

"Come on, Bella." Rose called from the back of the town car, but Bella had other ideas. She wasn't married yet and she would be damned if she would allow Edward to tell her what to do. Ignoring the that fact her dress would be unreturnable, she waved good bye to the girls and walked in the pouring rain to the subway station.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. These were the words Bella whispered to herself as she left her apartment, garment bag slung over her right arm. After arriving home last night, she'd carefully removed her outer coat to see her dress was completely dry. As if the Gods above were smiling down on her; she could return the dress thus removing the charge that would max out her card.

As Bella reached the street from the subway station, she couldn't miss the aroma coming from the building across the street. The white building seemed to mock her, reminding her she would never be able to study behind its brick walls, creating a fragrance which would tease the senses of passersby. She sighed as continued to her destination, there was no use getting upset over things she could not change.

Pushing open the door to the off Broadway store, the loud music, which nearly killed her ears the first time she visited, seemed to be playing the same song. She found the shop virtually empty given the early morning hour.

"May I help you?" The salesperson this time was a young girl who reminded Bella of herself. Conservative skirt, reaching her socks and a modest sweater, dropping to her mid thighs, with black boots peeking out from the grey skirt.

"Yes, I need to return this dress."

The young lady motioned for Bella to follow her to the back of the store and took the bag from Bella's hand, a smile now coloring her face. Bella could barely hear the beeping of the scanners above the techno music.

"Was there something wrong with the dress?"

Bella thought of many ways to answer the question, the issue wasn't with the dress, but the occasion which forced her to buy it. "No, just didn't like it as much when I got home."

Sarah, as the sales girl introduced herself handing her the return receipt. Bella wished her a good day as she left the store. She felt terrible for 'borrowing' the dress like she did, but not enough that she was willing to go back and have her credit card declined. Even though the weather had warmed with the visible sun, Bella still shivered as the New York wind rushed past her, slapping her with the reminder she had more shopping to do.

Ally and Rosalie had left her several text messages this morning, offering to meet her at any of the bridal shops the city had. Last night, after Bella had settled herself into a warm pair of pajamas, she'd Googled an article with a timeline for planning a wedding. Her first mission today, would be to secure the venue. Bella was clueless as to which company to choose. Edward had tossed her his card and instructed her to make his mother happy. Another Google search of the Cullen family showed a wedding which was planned by a company called Chantilly and Co. Bella searched their web page to find a phone number, as well as any information about their services. A cell phone number was listed on the webpage with the tagline 'available to all our brides day or night'.

The phone rang twice before a thick accented woman answered the phone. She questioned whether Bella was a current bride of theirs, which of course she denied. The French sounding woman scoffed, and then informed Bella the next available date open with them was two years away. Bella began to thank the lady and apologised for calling at such a late hour.

"You were the only one I thought to call, as you've taken care of the Cullen family before."

The French woman immediately sounded wide awake and suddenly remembered a cancellation she'd forgotten to enter into the computer. "Of course we would love to have the future Mrs. Cullen and any of her family in our boutique."

Chantilly and Co. was elegantly scripted across the marquee of the Park Ave store front. Not only did a very well dressed and armed security officer stand by the door, but the door handle was non existent. Bella introduced herself to the gentleman, who looked to be more of a Marine than a rent a cop, and watched as he waved his watch over a panel on the side of the building. One of the panels of glass slid sideways, opening for her to enter the boutique.

Inside was a brides wet dream. Flowers in every shape and size rested in crystal vases on nearly every surface. Round tables with Wedgwood china and silk bunting graced the right side of the shop. Three women, dressed in matching cream suits and impeccable hair, pulled back so tight it gave Bella a sympathetic headache, stood to the side waiting to serve her.

With a snap of fingers from the tall woman in the center, a plush chair came from the back of the shop and a tray of tea was placed on a mirrored table in the center of the room. Books and catalogs seemed to fly into the room. As the overwhelming activities swirled around her, Bella managed to separate herself as she wondered how many brides did this alone?

She really didn't find a need for all of this planning. She had studied the wedding photos of the last Cullen to marry and although it seemed over the top, Sophia assured her this was very close to the events planned in the wedding she read about.

In the end, a string quartet would play while the guest were seated and during dinner. A full orchestra would entertain once the food and cake had been served. More flowers than she had ever seen would be shipped in from around the world. Appointments were made with two designers, not wedding dress shops, but actual designers. Bakeries were put on alert, as well as the catering service Bella was told handled all Cullen events. After three hours, and far too much tea to be mentioned, she had what Sophie described as sixty percent of the wedding planned. All that was left for today was placing down a sizable deposit.

Bella reached into the pocket of her pants, too afraid of muggers and pickpockets to leave the black card anywhere else. She handed over the card, which felt more like a bolder rather than a piece of plastic, to Sophie.

"Oh, cherie, we do not accept the American Express."

Bella's face went pale at the thought of paying the deposit with her own credit card. Her credit limit wouldn't even cover the cost of postage for the invitations.

"Do not worry, mon cheri. The Cullens are well established customers, have one of the accountants deliver a check."

Bella did not think her pulse could race any higher, but as Sophia handed her the amount of the deposit, she nearly fainted.

Ignoring Sophia's reassurance the details would be handled and items ordered by the end of the day, Bella could not ignore the sense of urgency she felt to get the money to them, avoiding any talk of her future family being unable to meet its obligations. Besides maybe Edward would tell her this was too much and cut half of the items Sophia had tossed at her.

Ignoring her stomach which begged to be fed something other than hot tea, she jumped in the back of a taxi to rush her the eighteen blocks to Edward's office. Rosalie and Ally wanted to meet for lunch, but Bella had declined their invitation. She had no plans of getting close to the woman in this family, too afraid to see the judgement in their eyes. She would fulfil the terms she'd agreed to in the contract she signed with the Cullen family.

Bella no longer had to sign into the building, instead she had her own white card which she slid into the slot on the elevator pad. Wishing the information staff a good day, she waved as the elevator door closed, shutting away the noise from the street which seemed to filter in through the door.

Edward's office was on the top floor. She'd been given a brief tour after she had agreed to the terms of the contract. She was also introduced to his secretary Jane, an older woman who seemed bored with her job. As the elevator opened, Jane rose from her chair,

"Miss Swan, how nice to see you again. Are you here to see your fiance?"

Bella hated the word and the emptiness behind the fake title. But she had agreed to the stipulations, secrecy being one of them.

"If he's available. I don't want to interrupt, but I have an urgent matter to discuss."

Bella had not placed the plastic card back into her pocket, instead choosing to keep it clenched in the palm of her hands. Her fingertips were imprinted with Edward's name and the expiration date from the force she used against the raised lettering and numbers.

"Oh, you are never bothering him."

Jane stepped around her desk, taking the librarian style glasses from her face and sliding them to the top of her head.

"He is in a meeting with the Uncles, down one floor."

Jane went with her to the elevator, smiling pleasantly as she asked how the wedding planning was going. Bella remained respectful as she told Jane the unfortunate story.

"I wish I'd known you were going to Chantilly's." Her brow furrowed and her mouth turned into a severe frown. "The last event the family did with her, several attorneys had to get involved when she failed to provide the services she charge for."

Bella's heart sank, she had no idea there was bad business between them. Jane could see the blood leave Bella's face.

"Dont worry, I will call Sophia and remind her we do not do business with common thieves."

The elevator doors opened just as the sound of shouting voices carried down the hallway. Bella and Jane exited the elevator and began walking briskly down the hall toward the open office door.

Carmen stood from her desk, a worried look about her face. Jane waved and motioned to the door, but Bella's eyes never left the tan wall which separated the office from the double wooden doors. Bella could see the shadows of someone pacing in the room and the clarity of the conversation slowly became a nightmare.

"I doubt if she has even lost her virginity! There has to be years of dust and cobwebs blocking the path to her fucking pussy!"

Bella reached over, blocking the path of Jane, and now Carmen, from going any further down the hall.

"Edward, be reasonable! Young ladies don't make it to their sixteenth birthday with their virginities intact."

"Really, Carlisle? Are you willing to fuck her? Are you going to plant your fucking face in her snatch or slam your dick into her fucking pussy, as you hold back the vomit because you have to fuck her in order for her to become pregnant? Are you willing to let her lay beside you in your bed every night, be the mother of your fucking baby and deal with her for the rest of your life?"

"Edward, it would seem you don't want to run this company after all. That's evident with this attitude of yours."

Bella swallowed hard, she knew there had been something to make a man like Edward agree to a situation like this.

"When you have a wife like the one I'm about to have forced upon me..."

Bella could not bear to listen to another word. She turned sharply in Jane's direction, "Please give this card to Mr. Cullen." Angry tears were rushing to the surface of her eyes as she placed the card in the other woman's hand. Bella refused to give them life or allow that jerk to bring her to her knees. "Explain to him what the issue is and that if at all possible, I'd like to schedule a meeting when I won't interrupt a conversation which was not meant for me to overhear."

With the most amount of dignity she could muster, she walked back to the elevator, refusing to turn around as Jane's voice interrupted the meeting.

"Excuse me, Sirs. Miss Swan just..."

God was shining down on her as the elevator doors closed, saving her another hit of humiliation.

Bella didn't remember getting on the subway or taking a bus, but she found herself standing outside the tiny book store, it's closing time long since past. Couples holding hands strolled by her, yet she continued to stare at the locked door. Craving a few hours of solitude and a place to let herself fall apart, she unlocked the door and silenced the alarm.

A single security light glowed behind the register, its intended target was to give the passing police officers an inside view of the store. It also highlighted the collection of books which had hit the number one slot on the best-selling lists, Comfortably Numb.

Knowing she could escape the pain which was quickly engulfing her soul, she snached the first book in the series and headed up the staircase. Bella had already found a favorite chair in the break area Mrs. Meyers had created. Not bothering to turn on any lights, she instead chose to allow the flames from the fireplace to light the room. Bella needed an escape, to live in the shoes of a fictional character, one whose life was unlike her own and not tainted with cruel words and lies. Finally, allowing the tears to fall, she opened the cover and allowed herself to escape.

Marie Dyer was never much of a party girl. Her idea of a good time on a Friday night was a good movie or a trip to her favorite cooking store. She loved to create decadent meals for those she loved, lived for the weekends where she would entertain her family and friends with her culinary creations. Dinner had always been a special time in the Dyer household, coming together as a family after the battles of their daily life.

Tonight, however, she had sworn to her best friend, Jessica, she would come to the bar to meet the new man in her life. Marie stood outside the nondescript building, her blonde hair caressing her face in the gentle breeze. Summers in Chicago could get unbearably hot, but tonight, the temperature was comfortable. She watched as several celebratory groups entered the squeaky door, she could hear the hum of the neon lights the name of the bar reflected in its tubular gas.

Just as she was about to give up and call Jessica, her friend rounded the corner, practically jogging in her direction.

"I'm sorry!" She screeched as she pounced on her in a big hug. "Alex couldn't get the alarm to engage and so we had to wait for security."

Jessica worked for a dentist a few miles away. She had gone to dental hygienist school fresh out of high school. Alex was the office manager and her little brother. Well, little in age only as he was nearly a foot taller than the both of them.

"I was about to give up and send out a search party," Marie joked. Pulling her ID from her back pocket, ready to present to any security which may be in the bar.

"I should have called, but I was rushing." Jessica admitted as she pulled the handle of the door.

Once the pair was inside, Marie took a look around. She was surprised to see how nice the interior was, considering how plain the exterior looked. Along one side of the room was the bar, it's dark wood had a beautiful shine which the lights above highlighted. Mirrors advertising different brands of alcohol and the like decorated the walls. All showed a little aging, clearly they were as old as the building. Three waitress danced around the room, green aprons tied around tiny waists, with snug t-shirts sporting the name of the bar on the front and a catchy logo on the back. Marie was a prisoner to her surroundings, loving the speakeasy feel of the room. Marie was a lover of all things roaring twenties. From the music to the flirty clothing, she always wished she could travel back in time to live during prohibition and run her own gin joint.

"Marie?" Jessica called from her seat at the bar. Marie smiled as she moved in Jessica's direction, placing her right thigh on the leather covered bar stool.

Behind the bar, two men moved from patron to patron, filling glasses with foaming beer and chunks of ice. The young man closest to them, a spiky haired blonde, was tall and muscular, with two full sleeves of tattoos. He noticed us and it wasn't hard to see this was the bartender Jessica has been swooning over.

"Hey, baby." Mr. Muscles leaned over the top of the bar, pulling Jessica by her shoulders to him, placing a kiss on her which would cause a porn star to blush.

"Hey." Jessica sighed, completely out of character for her. Normally, Jessica was more of a ball buster. Not giving a shit if a guy liked her or not. She was fine being by herself, hanging out with her family or helping her father in his business.

"This your girlfriend?" He nodded in Marie's direction.

Jessica's smile reset as she came back to earth. "Oh, shit, yes. Marie, this is Garrett. Garrett, this is Marie."

Before the customary handshakes could be exchanged, a loud bell rang followed by a roar of excited men. Marie turned to look at the other end of the bar, where she found a group of guys who were chanting, "chug, chug, chug." The other bartender stood behind the line of shots he had prepared with a can of silly string in each hand, doucing the men as they tossed back shot after shot. Marie couldn't help but smile at their joy, or watch the bartender as he danced and emptied the cans all over the guys.

When the drinks were finished and the competitors were covered in green and blue gobb, the bartender reached over his head and, again, rang the bell.

"We have a winner!" He shouted as he tossed the empty cans into the trash and handed a clean towel to each of the young men. At least Marie thought it was a towel, but when one of the guys unfolded it, she changed her mind as it was a t-shirt, much like the one the waitresses were wearing.

Garrett clapped and placed his thumb and ring finger into his mouth, letting a loud whistle resonate over the roar of excited patrons. The second bartender then turned in Garrett's direction and Marie gasped. He was incredible. Same build as Garrett, his black t-shirt tight enough to see one of his nipples was pierced. Hair messy, as if he had rolled out of bed and ran to work. Marie could see something was tattooed on the side of his neck, but he was too far away for her to read it.

"Hey, Tony!" Garrett shouted, placing his hands on each side of his face, directing his voice to travel over the still very excited crowd. As the second bartender approached, Marie's heart began to race. He was seriously good looking, with the classic badboy warning label written all over him. Marie appreciated the way he swayed as he came closer, walking with confidence and swagger, a cheeky smile which Marie was certain came natural to him. But it was when he looked up from the floor, his eyes locking with hers, that her heart left her chest and floated away making a new home in the man who had every ounce of her attention.

"Hey man, this is Jessica, my girlfriend and her friend, Marie."

"Ladies, this is my boss and best friend, Anthony."

Marie tried to get her mouth to work, say something, instead she was left to look like a mute as the gorgeous man stood before her. Anthony stepped around Garrett, ignoring the outstretched hand of Jessica.

"Hello, beautiful."

Marie watched as Anthony placed a kiss to the back of her hand. His much larger fingers gently taking her tiny hand in his. She watched as he lowered his head down, eyes never leaving hers as his pouty lips touched the skin of the webbing between her fingers.

"You kept me waiting a very long time." His husky voice told her, sending a quiver down her arm and straight to her core.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella had tried and failed to reach her brother by phone. If what she suspected to happen in Edward's office became a reality, she wanted to have a member of her family there. So far, after numerous calls to James, she was on her own.

Bella had read Comfortably Numb well into the early hours of the morning, losing herself in a romance which she knew would only come in the pages of the book. For nearly six hours there were no bills she couldn't afford, no working two low end jobs or betrothal to a man who hated everything about her. A man who she was about to sign a contract with. Marriage was sometimes just a means to an end and, certainly like the one she was entering, only a written agreement. Two parties agreeing on a middle ground, with profitable benefits for both involved.

Some would argue that marriage should be about love and attraction, but Bella had come to the mindset that both were luxuries she could not afford. This arrangement had become more than keeping her brother out of jail, it had become a matter of survival as her apartment would be demolished in seventy two hours.

Bella's eyes remained on the dark gray carpet of the elevator. She thought they called it industrial, designed to withstand large amounts of foot traffic and still remain looking new. This is what she would need to become, strong and resistant to the stains and spills of the life she was about to enter.

Jane sat behind her wood desk, a bluetooth microphone extending from her left ear. She was typing away on her keyboard, softly speaking into her microphone. Her hazel eyes looked in Bella's direction, a sad smile welcoming her. She knew the stories had to have traveled yesterday, proclaiming how the wedding hadn't even taken place yet and there was trouble in paradise. If they only knew the fantasy which had been created was more like one of those travel brochures. The ones that used odd camera angles to show a room larger than it really was, a floor not as clean as pictured and the property located on a nuclear landfill instead of a tropical island.

Jane nodded her head in the direction of Edward's door, the slow hum of the elevator doors closing behind her. Bella knew this meeting could go either way, either she left victorious or homeless.

Edward wished he could punish himself, hit himself until he bleed. Bella should never had heard the unforgivable words his inner demon lashed out. With the majority of his family too frightened to silence the anger he showed most of the time, there was one person, his aunt who didn't fear him. Oddly she was the one person who he turned to in times like this.

Once Jane and Carmen had informed him what Bella had heard, further shocking him with her request to meet him at a later time, he called his aunt Esme. She held nothing back as she told him what a cruel and unforgivable way he had treated the poor girl. Esme knew how badly Edward wanted to take the reins of the company, not to make himself a dime richer, but to rid the family of the two cancerous members, Charlie and Carlisle.

Together, with a video camera on, they explored everything Esme found out about this young lady, Bella. Esme complimented Edward on how timelessly classic her beauty was, Edward couldn't agree more as he took in every detail about her. In the end, Esme encouraged Edward to take the meeting and accept any terms Bella placed before him. When the wedding was finished, he should have the condo below his ready for her, giving her the privacy she may need when Edward's monster became too much.

Bella stood trembling with her hand raised just outside Edward's office door, she tried to picture Anthony standing behind the bar, holding Maries hand as he ignored the patrons around them. This morning when she left the shop, she'd purchased all the books in the series, she knew from the relief she had last night, she was going to need them.

"Come in."

No doubt Edward had the face and voice of a true man, silky, yet resonating in her very soul. He also possessed a tongue so sharp it could, and had, sliced her in two.

Edward pulled his eyes from his desk, the pages and screen failing to hold his attention, he worried Bella would change her mind and not show up this morning. But there she stood, looking defeated and broken, holding his and the future of his company in her pale and fragile fingers

"Mr. Cullen, I know you're busy so I will keep this brief."

Bella pulled the door closed behind her, as if sealing the tomb of her certain death. He looked tired, yet still so very handsome, making this another piece of the puzzle she couldn't seem to solve.

"Please, Ms. Swan, we are to be married."

His smile and his words cut her once again. She could feel the pain from the tears behind her eyes and in her chest. She wanted to scream profanities at him, run from the room and dive back into her books, back to the man who adored the woman who stood before him.

"Yes, about that."

She stepped around the chairs which faced his desk, not giving him an opportunity to offer her anything, including a hug or handshake. The thought of him touching her after knowing the truth of how he really felt and seeing the kind of women he kept at his beck and call, made her shiver. This was her one and only shot to plead her case, secure her future to Satan himself.

"With the events which took place yesterday and the requirements of the contract we agreed on."

Edward wanted to interrupt, to apologise for the words which she'd heard; words he didn't mean, yet could never take back. Esme had said to let her talk, even take a slap or punch if it made her feel better, and then to promise her the world and everything in it.

"I went home and did some research in regards to the concerns you have about our arrangements." Bella opened the leather satchel which housed her collection of recently acquired books and printouts of what she had discovered. She pulled the first document out, a copy of the New York statutes on contractual obligations for marriage.

"It would appear the law regarding a kiss being required to bond the marriage contract was abolished around the time of the end of prohibition. The only thing the state requires of the parties is to register the license with a clerk of the court.

"Furthermore, a Priest is only a personal choice, anyone who is appointed by the state, which any current Judge meets that criteria, can sign a marriage license making the union legal."

Bella passed the pages in Edward's direction, avoiding taking her eyes off the black ink of the paper.

"Second, the act of consummation is also no longer a requirement unless you're in sixteenth century England about to marry the King."

Bella felt she was doing a pretty good job of not shaking, how easy it seemed to openly toss away the traditions associated with getting married. What was left in her case would be a change of name and the service of an attorney.

"As far as the final issue you have with being married to me, I have located three physicians who are very open to alternative avenues as a way of fertilizing an egg.

"Of course it would require you to provide a sample, but from my understanding of their website, you can bring your own...inspiration to make the task easier. Even your girlfriend from the other night would do, if you wanted."

Edward's stomach had been churning as he listened to the beautiful woman before him sell her soul, trade her dreams of the perfect day into contracts and clauses. What caught his attention was the mention of a girlfriend, something he didn't have, but clearly someone had led her to believe.

"'I'm sorry, what girl?"

Edward tried to sound polite and non threatening. He had every camera in the office on, leaving the monster rocking back and forth in the corner of his mind. He wished he could always do this, have a camera on. Somehow, and no one could explain it, his tolerance had a time limit. After about three hours, the camera no longer mattered.

"At the party your mother hosted, a woman was in the bathroom, she wanted to make certain I knew she was going to remain in the picture long after the wedding happened. She assured me she would be taking care of your sexual needs."

"This woman, what did she look like?"

Edward sat back in his chair as Bella described Angela, right down to the ring she wore on her left pinky, a playboy bunny she had made when she turned twenty-three. He knew it was time to take matters into his own hands, live up to the man his father had raised.

"As you can see, there will be no need for a public event as Jane has already cancelled the venue and all of the appointments. With the number of attorneys in your employ, I assume you could have a judge or a notary sign the marriage license. It would go from a required kiss and unnecessary touching, to a few strokes of a pen and an appointment with a doctor on Park Avenue."

Bella had only one request in all of this, willing to trade everything for a warm place to rest her head.

"Ms. Swan, all of this sounds very clinical and quite sterile. Doesn't every girl dream of the day when all eyes are on her, walking down the aisle on the her father's arm?"

Bella had given up on that dream many years ago, there would never be a father to walk her anywhere.

"Not everyone has the time to dream, reality takes up too much of our time. The struggle of survival outweighs the fantasies we wish to create. Which brings me to my only request for this change in our agreement."

Four hours later Bella stood in a Park Avenue apartment, her bags and boxes from her old life scattered around her. Edward had agreed to her terms of a roof over her head for as long as the marriage lasted. They would table a future family for another time.

As Bella sat on the marble tile, the New York skyline a panoramic view before her, she let all the emotions leave her body; tears, anger and pain, lots of pain. Clenching the book which she had started the night before, the large princess cut diamond overshadowed her hand. She hated it, tried to get Edward to take it back, but as he signed the license and handed her a key to his home, he told her to keep it, that it might just grow on her.

Across town, Edward entered one of the buildings he had purchased several years ago. Tan legs and dilated eyes met him as he entered the penthouse apartment. She assumed he was there to fuck her, but she was wrong. Edward may have not stood before God and his family, but he did give a young lady his word. His platinum band, which he'd picked up on his way to the apartment felt heavy on his third finger. It was a symbol, a reminder of a promise, one he had every intention of keeping. He was going to protect his wife, even if it was from himself. Starting with the evil of his past.

""We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Steam rose from the manhole cover in the center of the intersection. Edward remained emotionless, sitting in the back of his limo, watching the line of onlookers who awaited the demolition work to begin. He'd arrived back in the city only a few hours ago, any hope of sleep long gone after the conversation he'd had with his new wife.

Angela had stepped over the line when she approached Bella. She had been wrong when she spoke of being there to take care of him sexually. Edward would never lay a hand on her ever again. For all the years she had been available to him, and the damage he caused to her from the monster inside, an extended trip to a top rated rehab facility was the least he could do. She could have a good conversation with another patient, James Swan.

Once Edward listened to what James had to say, he asked him why he felt the need to betray his only sister? The truth, something he wasn't certain he would be able to keep for long, would change the way this game was being played. But he would remain silent, to his wife and to his family, at least for now.

Edward watched as the heavy equipment workers arrived with their massive trucks, bright yellow hard hats with matching vests distinguishing them from the crowd. But it was the slender woman who stood in the back of the crowd, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as if holding herself together, who captured his attention. Wind blew strands of hair around her face, her pale skin tinged pink from the cold. He should have invited her into the car or got her a new coat to keep her warm. But he couldn't let her know he knew about the end of her living arrangements, or his involvement.

"Edward, we really don't have to watch this building come down." Charlie had always been the kinder of his two uncles, although it didn't make him trust him any more.

"Afraid to see the damage you've caused?" Edward's words held anger and power, something his signature yesterday guaranteed him.

An early phone call from the board of directors had congratulated him on his nuptials and reminded him they would need to make a public statement. Bella had refused a formal wedding, calling the charade a waste of good money. Her suggestion was to tell the press she'd been a devout Catholic her entire life and refused to go to her wedding bed being anything but pure. So on a whim, Edward had surprised her with a weekend away and small private wedding. The press would find it terribly romantic, giving praise to the noble Edward Cullen.

His cell vibrated in his pocket, his mother's name flashing across the screen. He had phoned her after Bella had left, confessing to her what he had agreed to. Elizabeth Cullen knew how important having her son in a seat of power was, the only way to return the company to the way her deceased husband had wanted it.

"Mother." He didn't want to know what she had planned for the day, he knew all too well the woman she was. Elizabeth Cullen had a new daughter in law, regardless of the circumstances and she would embrace her into the family.

"Edward, I've been trying to call your wife all morning and can't reach her. Is she with you?"

Edward looked again to the beautiful woman shivering in the cold. Had she enjoyed the new home he provided for her? Did she know how he wanted to share his space with her, hold her hand as they walked along the street?

"She had a early morning meeting. Try her in another hour, I'm certain she will be available to you then."

Elizabeth had understood the need for a quick wedding, or rather lack of. Edward was a hard man to be around, even with the camera running. But she had refused to allow the union to go uncelebrated. And so as soon as she got off the phone with her son, she called her assistant, Tanya Denali. Together they would take the blank canvas which was Bella Cullen and make her into a striking beauty.

Bella ignored the cold which tried to punch through her body. Watching the only home she had ever known fall to the ground in less than ten minutes. She pondered the hopes and dreams the first inhabitants had shared. New couples making this their home, families creating memories. Years of laughter, tears and jobs gone in the blink of an eye.

Bella turned as the huge cloud of debris and dust clouded the once peaceful street, she no longer lived here and had no business loitering on the street.

With one stroke of a pen, she had gone from a tiny apartment in Brooklyn to nearly half a floor of a luxury condo on Park Avenue. She had also gone from the safe and security she felt, to the lost feeling of no longer fitting in. When she returned to the Manhattan borough, a whirl of activities were in full swing inside her new home.

Elizabeth Cullen stood beside a beautiful older woman, small rimmed glasses resting on the end of her nose. Short, curly hair created a blonde halo around her head.

"Bella, sweetheart, there you are." Elizabeth bounded over, taking Bella into her arms, gripping her tightly as she hugged the life out of her.

"We've got very little time and so much to do."

Elizabeth began to drabble about a wedding reception which was going to allow the city it's first glimpse of the new Cullen member. Rose and Ali were seated on the sofa which faced the fireplace, cell phones in hand, acrylic nails tapping loudly on touch screens. Adding their opinion as to Bella's preparations for the reception planned for this evening.

Tanya and Elizabeth were in their own world of color and textures. Holding up various articles of clothing as Bella stood still, dazzled by the level of excitement these ladies possessed. She had never been one to take much value in shopping, yet with the privacy this style provided, Bella was soon enjoying herself. Shirts and pants, skirts and dresses, all more beautiful than she had ever seen. However, it was one particular dress, one she had spotted early on, that caused not only her to gasp, but those around her.

Satin and beads, brought together in a perfect symphony of exquisiteness. One arm covered with taffeta and matching bead work, while the other revealed the skin of her arm. It was elegant and beautiful, with its slit in the skirt which would expose her to mid thigh. Classic without being tacky, seductive without being sluttty. Bella loved everything about it.

"You'll need a spray tan and an updo." Rose added in, not waiting to consider Bella's feelings. But as Rose waited for the phone to ring, Bella made her feelings known.

"No."

The room fell silent as her frail and tired voice rang out, ending the many conversations filling the room. The meek and mild person they had suspected possessed something a little commandeering.

"I dont need any tan or special treatments. I've been doing my own hair for years, tonight will be no different."

Tanya began to carry armloads of garments, heading in the direction of Bella's new closet. While Bella touched the red satin of the dress a little longer. Elizabeth was on a call speaking softly with someone across the room.

A chill filled the air as the door opened and Edward walked into the room. His eyes tired with dark circles framing his green eyes. He took a long look around the room, the clothing still hanging on the racks. Tanya had tallied up the cost of the items Bella had chosen, sitting it on the end table which Edward currently stood over.

Not wanting to be part of the rage which was certain to come, Rose and Ali excused themselves, rambling on about their own grooming which needed to be done. Elizabeth and Tanya headed off to the closet, each another article of clothing, giving them an excuse to leave the newlyweds alone.

Edward ignored Bella's greeting as he picked up the invoice, studied the total, and then dropped it back onto the glass surface.

"Thirty thousand dollars!" He shook his head back and forth. "It didn't even take you a full day before you got used to spending my money."

Bella had no idea how much the clothing had cost, but never thought more than a few hundred at the most. She swallowed hard as she thought of the red dress which Elizabeth had taken out of the room just now. Bella couldn't respond to Edward, angry at herself for falling into the excitement of the morning.

Edward checked his phone, he regretted the words which had left his mouth, once again, without his permission.

"I have to get back to the office. Someone has to work to pay these bills."

Bella didn't utter a single word or argue she hadn't asked for any of this. Elizabeth emerged from the bedroom, telling her she would see her this evening and to wear the red dress.

Tanya came out a moment later, a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you liked the collection. I have a few..."

Bella stopped her before she could continue. This had been a mistake, one she must fix.

"Mrs. Denali, I'm sorry you wasted your morning, but I want you to return everything back to the store. Make sure they credit Mr. Cullen's card appropriately."

She left no room for argument as she turned and walked into the kitchen, trying not to think of the red dress she would never wear. Later that night, as she took the elevator to the ground floor, she thought nothing of the clothing she wore or the fact she would be declining the limo which was to take her ten blocks over. Tonight, she would join the army of walkers as they hustled to their final destinations.

Elizabeth Cullen knew how to throw a party. Even with the very short notice, very few who were invited declined. As Bella walked into the room, the chill from the New York night still wrapped around her, she couldn't get over the grandeur of the room. The chandeliers hung with grace, lighting the path of all the venues visitors. Heavy curtains decorated the massive windows in regal colors of gold and cream. Waiters danced around the room in a choreographed waltz, avoiding spilling the treasures which decorated their trays.

Edward Cullen's patience was thinning as he adjusted his tie for the fourth time. The driver he had sent for his wife had messaged him that she declined to get into the back of the car. He said she chose to walk instead.

As he listened to the milling of yet another boring man, his name he could not recall, he noticed Bella walk into the room. He was puzzled as to why she stood in the very same clothing he'd seen her wearing as she witnessed the destruction of her old home. Had she not just spent a good amount of money on clothing?

Elizabeth noticed not only the girl who stood in gray clothing from head to toe, but the absence of a ring on her finger. A sly smile crept on her face as she said a small prayer to her husband. "She's perfect, Ed."

Edward was absolutely furious as he walked with determination and purpose across the ballroom, smiling at several people who extended a friendly hello.

"May I have a word?" He growled through clenched teeth disguised as a smile. Not wanting to make a scene, not yet anyway, Bella nodded her head and followed him.

Closing the door behind them, Edward spun around with fight in his voice. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Bella shook her head, swallowing hard as she prepared for what was to come. "Then what in the fuck is this?" Edward drew his hands up and down her person.

Bella looked down at herself, her sweater and skirt were her favorite. Good cotton material, they were clean and pressed and suitable for public.

"My clothes." She responded calmly.

"No, I bought you a fucking fortune in clothing today which did not include this piece of shit you have on."

Bella took a step back, reaching into the pocket of her knitted sweater. "No, actually you spoke of me being too accustomed to spending your money. And you were right. Our contract was for legal services and a home. It did not include clothing, or a car service, or even this." She pulled the box, which contained the ring he had tossed at her in the restaurant, from her pocket.

"This is the receipt which shows a credit for the clothing, which I did not purchase and I walked here so there would be no charge for the car you sent for me."

Her hand extended to him, Edward stared at the box and white piece of paper as if they had poisoned thorns coming from them.

"You returned the clothing." Each word coming out in a slow, angry hiss.

Bella cast her own angry look in return. "Yes, it made you upset.." He explanation interrupted by his outburst.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You returned everything I gave you? And to a designer who is known to run her mouth to any listening ear! Do you have any idea what you have done to me, to my family?"

Bella refused to let him belittle her, she had given so much and now had nothing left. She would not let another man rob her of the feelings of goodwill she had.

"You don't get to scream at me for doing the right thing. You can't march into a room and get angry for one thing and then scream at me when I fix it. I don't know what your problem is, but I won't stand here any longer and let you act like a complete idiot!"

Bella turned from the room just as Elizabeth turned the knob to enter.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen. I won't remain at a party where I'm not wanted."

Bella stepped around her, giving Edward one last 'go to hell look' as she excused herself, and then disappeared into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, let's pretend for a moment we're stranded on a desert island." The bar had closed an hour ago, still Anthony kept talking to her, asking her a number of 'what if' questions. "What would be the one thing you would let me do to make the time pass quicker?"

Anthony was handsome, creating a fire in my belly I hadn't felt in a very long time. Maybe it was the cheap beer he kept giving me or maybe it was the bubble we had around us, whatever it was, I didn't want it to end.

"Well, that's easy. I'd want you to collect all the coconuts you could so we could build a radio, like on Gilligan's island." It was meant to be funny, give him the out so he could close up and go home. Instead, he looked me deep into my eyes, cupped my face in his hands, and placed a kiss so gentle on my lips, I nearly fainted.

She slammed the book shut, the love between Anthony and Maria too much to handle tonight. Bella was angry; at herself for allowing other people to decide things for her and for her brother's lack of concern with what was happening to her.

Instead of going back to Edward's house, she couldn't call it home no matter how much she tried, she had jumped on a bus to the bookstore. The bus driver was not one she recognized, so she stayed closer to the exit door. With just a few stops left before she could get off, a group of men got on the bus. They were loud and appeared to be looking for trouble. One of them sat on either side of Bella, picking at her clothes and taunting her. No one around her would lend a hand, not that she expected them to.

"I think this one should give us a little show." The man to her right had told his friends. Bella had tried to stand up, only to be shoved back down. When her stop came in sight, Bella had again tried to get out of her chair, instead of forcing her back down, the man had punched her in the face, and then began punching her in her stomach.

The bus driver had yelled at them, threatening to get the attention of the police officer who had been across the street. Bella had used the distraction and bolted from the floor, catching her sweater on a loose bolt, ripping it on the edge and getting it caught in the closing doors thanks, in part, to the driver. She ran as fast as she could into the bookstore, slamming and locking the door behind her.

The driver of the bus had picked up her torn sweater and discovered who the poor woman was from the credit card Bella had been planning to give back to Edward, that had still been in her pocket.

Edward stood against the window, a drink in hand while waiting for his wife to get home. All of his calls went straight to voicemail, her whereabouts remaining a mystery. It was nearly eleven when his cell rang with any news. Edward closed his eyes tightly as the man on the other end told him what he had witnessed. Edward said nothing as he ended the call, allowing the monster to take over.

~*CN*~

Bella woke the next morning, stiff from laying on the hardwood floor of the break room. Her face felt swollen and she was grateful that it was Sunday, meaning the store would be closed. She could spend the next twenty four hours in peace and quiet, with no possible run ins with her husband. After making herself a cup of coffee, she turned on the television to check the weather report. Instead, the handsome anchorman smiled as he reported the news of an attack in Brooklyn. Three gang members had been brutally beaten with one in the hospital requiring surgery to reattach his jaw.

"Sources are telling NBC 6 this has all the makings of some sort of vigilante retaliation. One has to ask themselves, what kind of act would warrant such a punishment?"

~*CN*~

"Tanya, It's Edward Cullen."

Edward hated to apologize to anyone, most especially when it was beyond his control. He could handle the sharp words his mother threw at him as it wasn't the first time she had screamed at him. What bugged him, what really got under his skin, was the fact that Bella had turned her back on him, called him out on his behavior. She was one hundred percent correct, his marriage to her was a contract, a piece of paper signed by four people. Yet somewhere deep inside, buried where the monster couldn't see, was a wish to make her happy. To make her see the man he could really be. Edward had seen the security video, watched with a pain in his chest as she touched the red dress, much like a lover would touch their intended. Did she think of him as she caressed the satiny material? Was she picturing his face as he took her in when she entered the hall? Did she dream of their first dance, anticipating the moment when he would hold her in his arms?

"I need you to collect the clothing my wife asked you to return and take it all to the condo across the hall from mine. Add a few sweaters and other things women wear to bed." He was taking his aunt's advice, devising a plan to make his wife fall in love with him.

~*CN*~

Bella was worried when she couldn't locate the credit card she'd had tucked into her skirt pocket. Had she lost it in the attack last night? She would have to let Edward know, have him cancel the card before it landed in the wrong hands. She was sure he would yell at her and call her irresponsible. She was also afraid to take the bus or the subway, leaving her to call the car service.

When Bella arrived back in Manhattan, the apartment was as quiet as a tomb, or so she thought. Standing just inside the kitchen was a casually dressed Edward, a cup of coffee untouched on the counter.

"I-I didn't think you were home. I'll just go to my room." Bella nearly forgot about the credit card, Edward seemed to already be in a mood, she wasn't certain if she should add to it or not, but needed to tell him. "I think I may have lost your credit card."

"Bella, I'd like to show you something." Edward interrupted as she began her confession. Pushing the cup of coffee into the middle of the countertop, Bella noticed the many cuts and bruises on his fist, she remained silent so as not to stir the pot.

"Follow me, please. And don't worry about your card, one of my men recovered it."

Bella didn't question how it was found and she didn't question where Edward was leading her. She followed as he opened the front door, crossed the carpeted hallway, and then slid a key into the door across the way. Bella had wondered who lived here since she had never seen a soul come or go.

As Edward opened the door, he said a silent prayer she would be pleased at what he had done for her. Giving her the space she needed and all the comforts he could imagine.

Bella was overwhelmed with the general splendor of the room. "Edward, who lives here?" She anxiously questioned.

"Well, the apartment, as well as this entire building, is mine. I thought it would be nice for you to have a space of your own."

The floors could be made of dirt for all she cared, While one wall was glass much like Edward's, the opposite was made of book shelves, plenty of room to fill them with stories to take her away from the horror which was her life.

"Come, there is more." Edward resisted taking her hand, he wanted to, but he was trying to keep the cuts he'd received last night from her. Edward opened the door to the bedroom, the light from the Park side filling the room with the sun's golden rays. He hoped she would find rest on the bed he had made for her. The real prize however, was hidden just behind the double doors beside them. While Bella admired the king sized bed in the room, Edward pulled open the door revealing the treasure he had for her.

Bella couldn't believe her eyes as she took everything in. As the door opened and the lights in the closet came on, she nearly lost her breath. Hanging on the racks, she saw all of the clothing she had fallen in love with. All the soft materials, leather handbags and comfortable shoes.

"I know I was very rude when I said what I did about spending money. I don't want you to think you can't have the privilege which comes from sharing my last name. You and I agreed this marriage isn't traditional, but that does not excuse me from my duty in providing for my wife."

In that moment, and it was only a sliver of it, Edward Cullen was able to control the monster as he spoke kindly to his wife, the quiet girl from Brooklyn who owned his soul.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two months later...

Having separate apartments had created a marriage made in high society heaven. While Bella would occasionally hear Edward come home late, cursing whichever the unfortunate soul was on the other end. Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, she would tiptoe across the hall and listen to the soothing music, which seemed to be constantly playing.

Rose and Aly had continued to be persistent, inviting her to join them in every shopping, spray tanning, and nail appointment they attended. Bella still felt she had no room for them. She detested shopping, felt spray tans looked too orange, and fake nails would get in the way of making bread.

Every Friday night, Bella would meet Edward at a designated restaurant somewhere in the city. Occasionally he would engage her in conversation, asking her opinion about random things. While others he would remain silent, tapping away on the screen of his phone or watching the people on the street go by.

Tonight, however, she would meet him at the restaurant. Elizabeth had something she wanted to announce and so this would be a family event. Bella hoped the night would end early since she wanted to read the next chapter in her book. Last night she had to force herself shut the book and go to bed just as Anthony was about to take Maria.

Bella dressed in gray pants and a lavender top, daring any of the women there to say anything to her for not dressing in satin and sequins. Gathering her purse, phone and identification, she left the security of her apartment when Edward's driver sent her a text letting her know he was downstairs.

She had to admit she loved the building Edward owned, the colors, the soft lines and the quiet. Bella had learned by accident, that the two floors beneath them were empty. Alex, the maintenance guy, told her it was due to Mr. Cullen not wanting to hear any of his neighbors. Bella had ventured down to one of the empty floors one afternoon, the key to her own apartment opening the unit directly under Edward's. The light was different there, the afternoon sun warming the carpet where she liked to sit and lean against the window, giving her body an almost soothing effect with its heat.

She could see Mr. Quil, Edward's driver, his pressed suit and white gloves standing out against the dark car. He had always been nice to her, greeting her with a tip of his hat and pleasantries. Just as she was about to exit the automatic doors, her cell began ringing. She was almost afraid it was Edward, in one of his foul moods she had grown to hate.

Instead, the screen showed a local number she didn't recognize. Stopping in the center of the sidewalk, she slid her finger across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Isabella Swan?" Bella didn't recognize the male voice, not that she got a lot of phone calls from men or women for that matter.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Miss Swan, this is Doctor Black, ER physician at Lenox Hill. We found your information on a patient, James Swan, who was just admitted. I cannot discuss his injuries over the phone, would you be able to come to the hospital?"

Bella's legs nearly buckled beneath her. She felt her chest tightening as she reached for the edge of car, praying no one could see her nearly faint.

"Y-yes, I'll be right there."

The man said something else, but Bella was barely able to understand, ending the call as she tried to hold back her tears. Mr. Quil noticed her posture change and rushed in.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"I have to go to Lenox Hill."

Mr Quil assumed she needed medical attention, his first thought was to get her there and call Mr. Cullen on the way. He guided her gently to the running car, laced her in the back and ran around the front.

"Don't you worry Mrs. Cullen, I'll call your husband right away."

Bella came to reality briefly. The last thing she wanted was Edward and his cruelty anywhere near her right now. She had to get to the hospital, find out what was wrong with James. Then she would call Edward, deal with him and the family. "No, don't call Edward, he's busy."

~*CN*~

Edward hated the walls, which separated him from Bella and despised how modern science couldn't fix his fucked up head. Late at night, he would sit on the floor just inside his front door, closing his eyes and fantasizing about what she looked like walking around her apartment. He tried telling himself she was only in another part of the house and not completely separated from him.

On the nights they shared a meal together, a chance for the public to see the happy couple. He memorized the way her skin felt against his as they walked from the car to the restaurant and the fragrance of her hair as the breeze caressed its gentle waves. He had been practicing how to keep the monster at bay, reminding himself how she spoke softly to him when he succeeded. There were occasions when the struggled with the company and his plans to deal with his uncles didn't allow the Hulk to stay hidden. He wished more than anything he could hide away on those nights, keep her safely on the other side of the wall instead of vulnerable across the car interior.

To further complicate things, Angela had progressed enough in her program that she was allowed short phone calls. They seemed to always come when he was alone with Bella, stealing the precious time he anticipated all week. James had also called him, letting him know his stay had come to an end and he would be released very soon. Edward dreaded telling Bella the truth, how she had been a game his uncles used for their twisted pleasure.

Tonight, he would miss having her so close in the car. Circumstances being what they were and his office a short drive from the restaurant, he took take a taxi. He left Quil to pick up his wife, a job he trusted to his driver of over fifteen years.

Morrisons, a family favorite, was the agreed meeting place for the get together. Edward suspected his mother would finally admit she had been seeing Jason Jenkins, a friend of his father's, for the past few months. Jason and his deceased father had been fraternity brothers, remaining close all these years. Edward would never feel angry about the couple, if Jenkins made Elizabeth Cullen happy, then that was all he cared about.

While Edward had worked on controlling his temper, he would never be able to change his lack of patience. Sitting in the restaurant bar for the past thirty minutes was not helping his anxiety. Bella should have arrived twenty minutes ago. Edward had tried reaching her cell many times, only to be sent to voicemail. He had also tried Quil's number, but it rang several times with no answer.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" He could feel the monster stirring, begging to be unleashed on the source of his aggravation.

"Man, chill out, there are people watching you." Jasper had arrived just as he exited the taxi, his brand new luxury car receiving an eye roll from Edward. Jasper was a collector of well...everything; cars, watches, paintings, you name it he had it.

"She should have been here all ready. Hell, even your fucking girl is here."

Aly Cullen, was known for being excessively, fashionably late and spending money on herself. Where Jasper collected things, his wife was more of the disposable variety. Never wanting to wear the same thing twice, she was constantly shopping.

"Eric mentioned something about our suppliers having trouble keeping up supply."

Eric managed the club Jasper owned. Carlisle had encouraged Jasper to look the other way, allowing some of his associates to sell their poison in his club. Edward had been allowing the rage he bottled up and hid from Bella to convince the pushers to find other places to conduct their business. Another step in his plan to change the way the family did business.

Since the day he knew he would be taking the reins, he began planning on how to toss Carlisle and Charlie out of the ivory tower. Sending them to the dark corner of hell they belonged in. His uncles had no idea he had spoken with James. Or how he'd researched Angela's prior stints in rehab, always paid for with Cullen money, but at less reputable facilities. This time, he had made sure she wouldn't be able to fuck her way out of getting clean and wouldn't be able to get drugs smuggled into her. This time, he would be free of her, giving her a life somewhere far away from him.

Edward tossed back the remainder of his drink, he knew he couldn't afford to order a second as any crack in his armor would guarantee the monster would come out in the middle of dinner, ripping Bella to shreds. Instead, he motioned for the bartender to bring him a glass of water with lime.

Emmett had his eyes glued to the television above the bar. As an avid sports enthusiast, and one time NFL hopeful, he never missed a second of Sports Center.

"Motherfucker!"

Nearly every eye turned in Emmett's direction, the sports casters face was serious as the picture of James Swan in his New York Giants uniform flashed on the screen.

"ESPN has just learned, quarterback James Swan, has been taken by ambulance to Lenox Hill emergency room. Police reports indicate an ambulance was dispatched to a home in Brooklyn known for drug activity. Swan, was a first round draft pick for the New York team."

Edward knew the hospital would contact Bella, which is most likely the reason she hadn't answered. He had to get to her, be there for her when she learned the truth.

"Give me your fucking keys." Everyone feared the monster, including Jasper who willing gave him the keys. Edward skirted around the stunned bodies who were still listening to the report of the fallen football hopeful.

Edward didn't wait for the valet to bring the car around, tossing some cash at the shocked kid, then speeding off down the road. He tried again to dial Bella's number. When the line again forwarded to voicemail, he nearly tossed the phone when an idea hit him. Edward felt completely inept for failing to call Quil again.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I wanted to call you, but Mrs Cullen said not to."

"Where are you?"

"I left her in the waiting area of the emergency room, she said she would be there for a while and told me to go home."

Edward pressed the gas on the racy sports car, sending the needles on the dash to their limits.

"She's right, go home. I've got her."

Edward ended the call, this time tossing his phone onto the passenger seat. The hospital wasn't that far from his location. He recalled the last time he himself had been to that very hospital. Dr Jacob Black had sat with him, told him there were worse things in life than having a mouth and emotions you couldn't control.

"Come on, you're a young man, at least your dick didn't fall off or quit working. Some chicks dig having their partner call them names."

Jacob had been a great sounding board in his younger days, taking time to shoot hoops and have some guy time. But as Edward got older, his education took up more and more of his time and basketball took a back seat.

Edward continued his high rate of speed, his need to get to his wife greater than his need to avoid getting pulled over. Between his trip down memory lane and his thoughts of what to say to Bella, he failed to see the city dump truck which ran a red light. Edward never saw the accident coming, one moment he was shifting gears the next his world was completely black.

~*CN*~

Bella had been told to have a seat by the middle aged nurse who manned the information desk; that had been nearly an hour ago. A television which hung in the corner of the waiting area, told her why her brother was here. Could his desire to get high be more important than his family? There would be nothing she could do to help him this time. She had already bargained away her dream of marrying for love. Edward had made his opinion on taking her virginity perfectly clear, so that wasn't something she could use to sweeten the deal. James would have to spend time in jail, his career would be his problem.

"Bella Cullen?"

A tall, dark skinned man in blue scrubs, with a cup of something in his right hand, stood in the doorway. His dark hair complimented his skin, and while his clothing hung on him, she could tell there was solid muscle hidden in there.

Bella stood and began to walk in the man's direction. His eyes landed on her, a sincere smile gave her a warmth she hadn't felt in the last six months. How she wished Edward would look at her this way.

"Hello, I'm Dr Black."

Jacob wondered what the odds were this beautiful woman was married to Edward. He had heard there had been a whirlwind romance, followed by a quick and private wedding in seclusion. Knowing what he did about Edward, either she loved to be treated badly or had a huge bank account to keep her mouth shut. Jacob couldn't blame her, when he was called in to have a look at a test which was run on Edward, he was confronted by the uncles, a blank check waved in his face. Jacob didn't want the Cullens money, he wanted to really help Edward, but short of a miracle, there was nothing anyone could do.

However, he could be completely wrong, after all she had been listed as the next of kin for James Swan, a sad situation to be had. Jacob had just finished pumping charcoal and narcan into the NFL golden boy. His drug levels were the highest he had ever seen. Either he was trying to kill some major pain or someone had a real beef with him. In either case, his recovery would be a long one. A guy who was brought in with James, confessed the guy had just been released from rehab and had been inside the house when he got there. Something wasn't right about the situation, but that was the job for the police.

"Good to meet you," Jacob liked the sweet sound of Bella's voice and her ability to remain calm when she knew so little about the situation. Jacob escorted Bella to a private waiting area the hospital had constructed several years ago. Jacob let Bella enter the room first, checking out the curves her clothing eluded to. Her modesty ranked very high with him, although the diamond ring on her left hand reminded him this was a married woman, a line he was not willing to cross.

"Mrs Cullen, as you know your name was on file as an emergency contact for James Swan, who is..."

"My brother, Dr. Black."

Jacob liked the way she said his name, quiet and yet respectful, he would remember that for later when he was alone.

"Yes, your brother. Well, Mr Swan was brought into the emergency room by ambulance when he was found unconscious in a crack house. We ran several test to see what, if any, drugs were in his system. Unfortunately, he tested positive for meth and heroine."

Jacob watched as Bella closed her eyes in disappointment. He had seen this before with a mother who discovered drug use in their children for the first time.

"We were able to reverse the drugs and have sent him upstairs to ICU for observation. We won't know for a few days if any long term damage is present."

Bella could feel the despair fill her body. If James had really hurt himself, she had no way of helping him. What if he couldn't take care of himself, where would he go? Bella was about to ask Dr. Black his opinion on the long term effects of the drugs, just to get her mind wrapped around the possibilities, when a soft knock came to the door.

"Excuse me," Dr. Black rose from his chair, cracking the door slightly before exiting the room. Bella had just enough time to let out a deep breath and close her eyes when the door opened again, revealing Dr. Black and a face she hadn't seen in several months.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Isabella, we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

Dread bubbled inside Bella's chest. The cold, callous eyes of Carlisle stared back at her. Icy chills filled with anxiety were the warning signs her body conveyed to her that trouble was on the horizon. She'd made a conscious effort to avoid the uncles, red flags flapped in the breeze whenever they were around.

"Is there somewhere private where this can be discussed?" Carlisle's question wasn't meant for her, yet something inside snapped at his rude and, honestly, disrespectful tone.

"Actually, there isn't." Bella could feel her backbone solidifying as Carlisle's face clouded in surprise. "Dr. Black and I are discussing a private family matter. I will contact you when we are finished." She turned her attention back to the handsome face of Dr. Black.

"Bella, this is about Edward." Carlisle snapped moving further into the room.

Bella had placed Edward and the family dinner on pause the moment her cell phone rang. "Well, Edward can take a number as well. I'll deal with him another time." Her frustration was climbing. She needed to get to her brother's room, just to see for herself he was all right so that she could kill him with her bare hands. All the sacrifices she'd made for the men in her life, giving up her dreams, her home and the way she had always felt about herself, losing her identity after entering into a marriage she didn't want and selling herself into a life she didn't recognize. "Right now I have a real family member who needs me more than just to take another ridiculous photo."

Where had this boldness been when she'd stood before this man and sold her soul to him? Why did fate choose this moment to give her the inner strength to say what she really felt?

"We know about James, Isabella." She hated how he seemed to know everything about her world, while she ran around in a near-constant state of confusion.

"Then you also know he needs me more than Edward." Bella allowed the frustration of the past six months to come out, leaving no room for misunderstanding that she was unwilling to leave this room, this hospital to attend a dinner she couldn't give two shits about.

"Isabella, Edward was involved in a car accident just a short while ago, the doctors took him directly to surgery."

Bella was enough of a decent human being to separate the feels he forced to form in her from the caring nature she had from the first breath she took.

"We were told his condition is serious."

Dr. Black motioned for Carlisle to come into the room, shutting the door behind him. Bella hadn't noticed the white phone hanging on the wall beside the door, until Dr. Black picked up the receiver and began dialing a number and waiting, with his hand on his hip.

"Yes, this is Dr. Black. What is the status of Edward Cullen?"

Carlisle had taken a seat in Dr. Black's vacated one, catching her attention by placing a hand over hers, which Bella withdrew as soon as she realized.

"Elizabeth is on her way here. She wanted to be in the room while I spoke with you."

Bella paid more attention to Dr. Black and the way his hand found his dark hair, tan fingers combing from brow to crown, over and over.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, let me just talk with his wife."

Months of cruel words followed by periods of silence were all but forgotten as Dr. Black turned to face her.

"It's my understanding your husband has suffered a major head trauma as a result of a car crash. As of right now, his brain function is still at good levels and with the exception of a fractured skull, his injuries are limited to minor cuts and bruises."

Bella looked to the door as a soft knock echoed in the room. Carlisle rose to his feet, opening the door as a red-eyed Elizabeth took her place at the round table. Bella noticed Dr. Black didn't stop for introductions or to question the new person in the room. Bella surmised she was the only new person in this equation, the only one kept in the dark about more than she ever dreamed of.

"Given your husband's pre-existing condition—" Dr. Black started, but the twisting of Elizabeth and Carlisle's heads in each other's direction, confirmed the story had just begun.

"What condition?" Bella spoke the words without caution, she knew the possibly that the doctor who stood before her could be on the Cullen's payroll, one able to be twisted in whatever direction they wanted their version of the truth to follow.

Dr. Black's eyes never left Bella's as he delivered the words which would forever change everything Bella knew about the man who lived across the marble hallway.

"Sometime ago, your husband was diagnosed with a disorder which renders him unable to control his delivery of speech. Much like Turrets, with the largest difference being the ability to convey hate and bitterness, instead of curse words More concerning is the change in his personality."

Bella's mind traveled back to so many times where his words had cut her, severing her into a ball of tears.

"The family sought the advice of a somewhat reclusive physician from the Amazon. He had seen only one other person with the same condition as your husband."

Bella could hear the doctor speak, but only half listened. Was this why she was chosen to be Edward's bride? The price paid for a non consensual marriage, one which would never be consummated, another slash at her person. Or had that been as a result of this disorder?

"...and learned of the only temporary reprieve from the disease."

Bella's eyes and attention flashed to a red faced Carlisle. She had seen him this angry once before, only this time she wasn't afraid. He held nothing over her as she had no intention of helping James out of this situation.

"Isabella we—"

"No!" She spoke with force, tired of being used and turned about, frustrated with the silence which had cost her so much. "I want to hear what Dr. Black has to say. You've had the last six months to tell me this and all I heard from you was silence."

Dr. Black had a hint of amusement in the corners of his professionalism, something Bella felt she could work with. With a nod from her, Dr. Black continued.

"As I was saying, there is a hold, if you will. When Edward is placed in front of a live camera, only then is he able to hold off the Hulk, as he refers to him."

As if discovering the hidden city of Atlantis, Bella's mind clicked, realizing with clarity all the moments Edward had addressed her with a gentle spirit. All the flashes of the camera as they waited for the valet to bring his car around or the schools he opened with her at his side, placing his hand in the middle of her back, warm and comforting. Was he holding more than a dangerous monster back? Could the Edward who gave her a home, clothes and the silence she needed, be the man who lived in the shadow of the angry side of his personality.

"Edward and I formed a friendship shortly before he began his collegiate studies. Many afternoons you could find us at the local basketball courts or batting cages. He said it helped to release the rage his inner demon created when he couldn't let him free."

Like a tiny star floating into the room, bright and building, the compassion Bella was born with began to return. Dr. Black was a good man, not one influenced by dollar signs or how far the Cullens could take him.

"I was happy to read he'd married, something we talked about a couple of times. Glad to see he had found a girl who could look past the disease and see the man he is inside."

Bella contemplated Dr. Black's words as they made their way to the surgical waiting area. Reporters huddled near the elevators, waiting to catch a glimpse of one of the family members. Bella ignored their shouts of her name, asking if she knew where Edward was going when the accident happened. Or why she hadn't been with him at the time of the crash.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm going to lend my expertise with Edward to the surgeon who is working on him now. I'll have a nurse bring you news as soon as we have anything to share."

"Dr. Black, please, call me Bella. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done this evening."

"Well hopefully, the next time we speak, it will be good news about one of the men you love."

Bella highly doubted that. James had shown he was as selfish as he was strong. Edward was fighting a battle he could not win. Neither man wanted her love or her concern.

For three hours, Bella sat waiting for news of her husband. A nurse had come by after the first hour letting her know her brother had been taken to the psych ward for observation, he would not be allowed any visitors for three days. This news suited Bella just fine as it would take at least that long to get over being angry at him. After hour two, Elizabeth and Carlisle joined her, both with faces which dragged the ground. She refused to acknowledge Carlisle's presence in the room, giving him back a sample of what he had given her. Elizabeth held her rosary beads in her hand, silently praying to whatever Saint she believed in, never breaking the silence the room packed in.

Finally, just as the sun began to spread the pink and yellow colors of a new day, Dr. Black emerged from the surgery doors, his eyes hollow with exhaustion.

"Bella, Edward is in recovery. His vitals are stable and he is holding his own. Now, I don't want to give you any false hope, he is nowhere near out of danger. But I can tell you, if he survives the next twenty four hours, it will look a lot better for him."

Bella nodded her head as Elizabeth hugged Dr. Black. Carlisle had been joined by a freshly showered and pressed Charlie, Bella chose to ignore that rotten bastard, as well.

Carlisle tried to get the ladies to eat something, both refused. Well Elizabeth declined, but Bella just didn't answer him and walked away. About an hour after Dr. Black told them he would see them later, another man in a lab coat called Bella's name. He introduced himself as one of the surgical residents assigned to monitor Mr. Cullen's condition until Dr Black could rest and return.

Bella was not prepared for the sight which greeted her as she walked into Edward's room. Gone was the man who commanded a room with his good looks and crass attitude. In his place, was a pale and sickly, sliver of a man. His head covered in white gauze, a clear tube sticking out of the top of the dressing, yellow liquid flowing down the tube and into a cylinder container. To the side of his bed, a large machine echoed a constant beep, a reflection of his heart beat Bella assumed. His skin was nearly translucent and his eyes were both swollen as if stung by a bee, bruises followed the outline of the swelling. A white tube, looking very uncomfortable, sat stiffly inside his mouth. Tubes of every size and shape crossed and twisted along most of his body. The resident spoke softly as he explained what everything was, although to Bella he may as well be explaining quantum physics. A single plastic chair sat hidden in the shadows of the room, Bella approached it, her body sagging with exhaustion. Placing her bag on the floor beside Edward's bed, she sat her tired and achy body into the cold, unforgiving chair. Elizabeth mumbled something, but Bella didn't process it.

She remained silent, watching as Edward's chest rose and fell with the swishing of the machine. Several nurses came in and out, adjusting the clear bags of whatever hung over his bed. They offered food, drink, a new chair, and even reading material, a suggestion which caught Bella's fading attention. There, in an older nurses hand, was her lifeline. The book which had granted her strength when she felt she couldn't go on.

"We always encourage the family to talk to them. Let him know how much you love him and can't wait for him to wake up."

Bella had other plans, she waited patiently as the nurse left the room, closing the solid glass door behind her. Bella opened the book, the pages worn from many reads. Pulling the chair closer to his side, she spoke loud enough for only Edward to hear.

"For six months you have treated me with contention, ignoring me until it suited your needs. Now, you will be silent and listen to how a real man treats a woman. Even if the man is a fictional character, he made the situation better."

 **~*CN*~**

Edward's world felt as if it were spinning, like too many drinks and not enough food. He had no clue which end was up and which was down. The voices he heard sounded like the teacher from the Charlie Brown cartoons he watched as a child. His head pounded as if it were being used as a snare drum, yet his arms and legs were useless, he couldn't move them no matter how hard he tried. Feelings of exhaustion took him over and he gave into the dark pool of sleep.

Time had no place here, no mat to welcome it. Edward wished someone would turn off the beeping noise as it distracted him from the angelic voice he tried to follow. She spoke of a great love, one wrapped in friendship and longing. He thought of his Bella, his beautiful wife, who would never see past the monster who ruled the land in his head. He hadn't heard the monsters grumbling and for that he was thankful. He hated to hear the nasty words he saved just for his Bella, discrediting her gentleness, calling it weakness. The beast preferred Angela, and her ability to be just a cruel as he was.

" _Anthony, how do you do that? How do you say the perfect words at just the right time?"_

Edward envied this Anthony guy, the one his angel spoke of as she told her fairy tale. A man who walked to the ends of the Earth, just to grab a star for the love of his life, Marie. He would be happy to do the same for his Bella, if only to see her smile for a second. But the monster would ruin the moment, lash out and destroy the star.

" _I don't do_ _anything special. You bring this out in me. You have me twisted most of the time, craving to be deeper inside you."_

This Anthony was a lucky motherfucker, being able to be so close to the woman he loved. Bella would never let him in, allow him to explore the skin which hid behind her modesty. Edward would give anything to bury his nose in her innocence, feasting on her delicateness. But she would never love him, never share the passion he held for her.

For three days Bella sat in that chair, ignoring Carlisle's pleas for her to go outside or get a good night's sleep in her own bed. Dr. Black had returned later the first night, encouraging her to continue reading the sappy love story.

"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up just to tell you to shut up." Dr. Black had been kidding, but Bella understood his meaning.

She wanted Edward to wake up, let him know she didn't hold the past against him and even though she wanted to help him keep his secret, she also had some demands she wanted him to meet.

On the third day, news came that James was allowed visitors. His recovery seemed to be positive, with no damage to any of his organs. Bella closed the third book in the series, just as Anthony was begging Marie to believe him when he tells her of his innocence, a story she was prepared to hear from James as well. Carlisle tells her he'll stay with Edward and not to worry. Bella continued to ignore him and walked from the room.

James is sitting up in his bed, eyes hollow, looking more like a recovering zombie than a professional athlete. She closed the door upon entering the room. She may have plenty of things she wants to say to Edward, she has just as many to say to the man in front of her.

"Bella, oh man. I'm so glad you're here. They won't release me unless I have a place to stay and I can't get into my condo—"

"Stop." Bella held up her hand and backs up to reopen the door, all while staring at her brother. "Charlie, I know you're in the hall, get in here."

Less than a minute passed when a timid Charlie stood in the hall directly behind her.

"James, I didn't come here to save you. You've proven time and time again it isn't possible. I gave up my dreams for you, my hope for a happy life and children, even my passion for what I love most."

James opened his mouth, ready with the lie he'd spent the better part of the morning constructing, one which made him need the sister he couldn't stand. Fear filled his throat, creating a lump he couldn't swallow down.

"Charlie, give me five hundred dollars." Bella put her hand out, palm up, in Charlie's direction. Her gaze never faltered from James' face. The sound of crisp, new bills rubbing against one another, was followed by the feel of the money being placed in the palm of her hand. Clamping her hand tight, she took two steps to the end of the bed, to place the money on the white blanket tented by the shape of her brother feet. With her hand raised slightly above his toes, she opened her hand, letting the five bills flutter to the cotton field.

"There, now you can afford a room at a hotel or a hit of whatever drug you prefer, the choice is yours."

"But—" James started his protest, but this time Bella was prepared.

"What you cannot do, is drag me one inch further into this web of lies you have woven. You have taken everything you can from me and I am finished. If I pass you on the street, I will treat you as you have treated me all these years, with disregard and ignorance."

James shouted her name over and over as she walked down the hall. She knew her brother was not smart enough to concoct this wild scheme by himself and she would figure out how he ended up in jail that day and what ties the Cullens had to him. But for now, she would return to her husband's bedside, reading to him the words which just as Dr. Black said, might wake him up.


	15. Chapter 15

" _He glanced upon her bare shoulder, his hunger for her touch growing by the second."_ Bella's voice took on the same emotion the book had always brought out in her mind. A longing for the touch of a man, his hands marred by hard work, hours creating something for the good of others and the profit of his family.

Edward had remained in his coma for nearly five weeks. Test after test showed no change in his brain function or any damage the accident caused. Bella remained at his side, reading from the pages before her, half expecting him to spring from his slumber and knock the book to the floor. However, with each passing paragraph she smiled a little wider, as she spoke of the way a man should treat a woman.

" _Marie could feel his reaction to her nakedness, a firm reminder was pressed against her backside. Before she could raise her arms in a stretch, his powerful arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into the soft mattress. God how she loved to be kissed by this man, to be dominated by his need for her."_

Bella stopped briefly after reading the passage, it had taken her several days and a handful of attempts before she could read that particular scene without her heart collapsing in her chest. She had become proficient at telling herself she didn't need the touch of a man who wanted her, yet human nature called her on it at every turn.

"Edward, do you even realize what your cruelty does to me? I mean, I know you can't help the words that come out of your mouth, but why didn't you ever tell me? What have I done to make you distrust me so that you felt you couldn't confide in me?" Bella hated being weak around him, but figured she could speak her mind now and pray he never questioned her on it.

Edward had started to muddle through the voices he heard around him. Grateful for the day he was able to give a name to the angelic voice he had been hanging on. With everything he had put her through, she remained by his side.

Edward had tried many times to wake up, but the haze held him down, keeping him a prisoner of the darkness. It wasn't all bad, he got to hear her voice and catch the emotions she carried in her tone. He listened as she spoke from her heart about how her brother had betrayed her and that she was certain his uncles had something to do with it.

On the rare occasions when Bella slipped away, all he could hear was the sound of his uncle's voice, grating on his nerves. It was enough to make him reach higher toward awakening so he could tell him to get out of his room. Sometimes, when he heard no voices at all, he listened carefully to see if the monster rattled in his cage, begging to come out. All had been quiet, though, giving him his only fear of waking up.

Bella had just finished the last book in the series. She released a hopeful sigh of satisfaction knowing Anthony and Marie would be in the land of happy ever after, their love defying time. Just as the last time she finished this book, she placed it in her bag and brought the first one back out. She would start over, reading from the first page, begging Edward to open his eyes and join the land of the living.

"Knock, knock." Startled, Bella clasped her chest with her open hand, spinning around to face the beautiful woman who stood in the door. "I'm sorry, I waited for Carlisle to leave before I came in."

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in the doorway was the woman who inspired her dream of going to pastry school, Esme Platt. Bella had read nearly every book this woman had written and dreamed of the day she could afford to attend on of her work shops.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time..."

Bella's brain finally engaged and she rose from her seat, her muscles burning from lack of use, causing her to nearly collapse as she took her fist step. "No, not at all. Please, come in." Bella prayed her breath didn't smell of the onion bagel she'd had for breakfast, as she extended her hand in her heroines direction. "I'm Bella Cullen, I've been a huge fan of yours for years."

Esme's smile was welcome and reassuring, the first sign of friendliness Bella had been witness to in months. Shortly after Edward's accident, the sisters who ran Delucas, decided living through the New York winters was too much for their old bones and placed the bakery on the market. Although she still had her job at the bookstore, her boss had confided that her son had been after her to move to Florida and live with him.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. I only wish I could've come by sooner. Edward is, after all, my favorite nephew." Esme eyes took in a sleeping Edward, the deep pools of sadness reflecting in her deep, green eyes.

"Nephew?" Bella questioned before she could stop the thought.

"Yes. Didn't he tell you?"

Bella should have expected this, she and Edward had one ruse for the public and a separate one for family. In the six months they had been married, they had exchanged perhaps twenty words, hardly room for the who's who of the family members.

"It's all right, Bella. While Edward never spoke of me to you, he's had loads to say about you to me."

Bella didn't want to hear any of this, to have the harshness of what he'd said behind closed doors to his family repeated to her, some things were better left unheard. To save herself the humiliation, Bella changed the subject. "I was just about to get another cup of coffee, I'll let you have some time with him."

But Esme Platt was not only successful, she was also quick as a whip."I've come to speak with you, actually."

Edward wanted to join in on this conversation, to assure Bella he had never spoken ill of her to his aunt. Esme would've never of allowed him to curse at her, tell her things she wanted to hear. Although the monster had reared his ugly head many times, Esme's skin was thick enough to take the words for what they really were...fear.

"Edward tells me you had no idea about his illness."

Like a man walking the green mile, Bella took her seat, dreading the story which was about to unfold; her humiliation the subject, predicate, and adverb of this horror story.

"He doesn't ever talk to me." Admitting the truth aloud made it sound so real and final, like a death sentence about to be carried out.

"I'm not surprised," Esme shrugged her shoulders as she reached over to clasp Edward's pale hand. "He spoke very few words to his father before he died, choosing instead to keep the cruelness to those who truly deserved it."

Bella wished she would just get to the parts where he called her an ugly bitch and be on her way, ending yet another dream she once had. As Esme touched her index fingers to Edward's knuckles, her eyes following the actions of her fingers. "Bella do you remember the night of your wedding reception? The one where you left the party, caught a bus and seemed to disappear into the night?"

Bella indeed recalled the night, the following morning Edward gave her the keys to her apartment, the safe haven she treasured. "Edward didn't appreciate me returning the clothes I had purchased, felt I had gotten comfortable when I shouldn't have."

"Yes, well you did more than that." She raised Edward's hand to her face, placing a kiss to his cold fingertips. "You stirred up emotions he had been trying to smother."

Bella had grown so accustomed to the cruelty, she couldn't imagine anything good to follow.

"But what you may not know about that night was how Edward waited for you to return home, fearing he had driven you into the arms of another man." The uncontrollable urge to roll her eyes came over Bella, the very thought of any man looking twice in her direction was completely irrational. "One of his associates phoned him just before midnight, told him he'd seen you running from a city bus, three men taunting you, and even hitting you at one point."

Bella recalled the news report of the three men and their fate, two of them dying as a result of their injuries, the third refusing to discuss the events of the night.

"He found the three men, let the monster roam free for several hours as he took from them what they stole from you." Bella swallowed hard, her breathing labored as she processed what she was hearing.

"He stayed away so that someday you might find it in your heart to forgive him. When this is all over and he has made things right, it's you he wants to be the happiest."

Edward tried with all of his might to open his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to leap from the bed and tell Bella how much he loved her. To confess to her that if he were a whole man, he would pursue her, convince her to give him just one chance to show her what he could share with her. He had wasted so much time fearing the creature inside of his head, instead of knowing the loving woman who had sat at his bedside day after day. He could not fathom anyone being able to do that to someone they didn't care for in some fashion. Edward decided in that moment, swearing that if he was ever freed from this prison or if he woke up tomorrow and this had all been a dream, he would take Bella by the hand and make her see the man inside. The man who wanted to be the husband she deserved.

Esme stood before the young woman her nephew spoke so affectionately for, knowing he had deep feelings for her. What she didn't know was in which direction Bella felt for Edward. From her observation and tales which had made it back to her ears, Bella had remained beside Edward almost constantly.

"You said something earlier, how you enjoyed my work. May I presume you are a baker as well?"

With passion comes excitement and Bella was unable to hide the joy she felt as she spoke of breads and pastries. How she craved the feel of warm dough as she kneaded it before baking. The joy of taking flour, water, and yeast, allowing them to mix and create this incredible food enjoyed by so many. Bella confessed, with a fondness, how she loved to watch her customers take that first bite, closing their eyes and moaning in ecstasy from the flavors she created.

"Well, Bella, this love affair you have with baking is being wasted working in an old bookstore. While I enjoy a good love story as much as the next person," she pointed at the bag full of books beside the bed. "True romance can only be lived, not stained on paper by mass manufacturing. Just as your love of working with flour and water, allowing the chemicals to blend and grow into something wonderful, love, too, must be allowed to rise."

Bella had always listened to the words of advice Esme shared in her many books, feasting on the tricks of the trade she had shared over the years.

"You gave him something no one else had ever dared to." Esme took Bella's face in her warm, aged palms. "A good long look in the mirror, and trust me, he didn't like the man who was looking back at him."

Esme left Bella that night with a mind full of possibilities, including the idea her sudo husband could actually have feelings for her, and also an open invitation for private lessons after Edward recovered. A part of Bella feared the time with Esme would never happen, as Edward may never wake.

As the weeks past, Edward slowly began to show improvement, hand twitches, eye flutters and such. Dr. Black came into the room early one morning to find Bella asleep in the chair with Edward still lost in his slumber. Bella woke as he checked on the nurse's charting from the previous night, noting several spikes in his heart rate just a few hours ago.

"Good morning, Dr. Black." Bella's groggy voice greeting him, her stomach grumbling from her decision to skip dinner last night. They chatted quickly, then Bella took the opportunity of having Dr. Black in the room to get a bite of breakfast. She didn't trust the uncles to be in the room alone with Edward.

Dr. Black watched as a tired Bella wrapped her black sweater around her shoulders and shuffled her feet along the tile floor as she walked toward the stairs. Turning back to Edward, he checked his lungs and determined the breathing tube should be changed.

"Ed, you need to wake the fuck up." Dr. Black knew of Edward disdain for having his name shortened and half expected him to take a swing at him for disrespecting his wishes. "She is beautiful, you know. Sits here every day like a goddam lap dog, just watching you waste away to nothing." He shined a penlight into Edward's eyes and, for the first time in weeks, there was a reaction. "Come on, Edwina, grow some fucking balls and wake the fuck up."

Edward's ears began to buzz as if a thousand bees were swarming inside. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, followed by the brightest fucking light he had ever seen. He raised his hand to shield the light away, but his arm felt as if it were made of cement. He could hear Jacob talking shit and tried to concentrate on it, following the source of the light.

"That's it, come on fucker." Jacob encouraged as he pressed the button for the nurse, while Edward became more and more lucid.

Edward could feel a burning in his throat, the bright light now encompassed him, bringing him fully into the present. He was no longer shrouded in the prison of darkness, he could see Jacob and several nurses scurrying around as Jacob shouted orders.

"It's all right, Edward. We'll get that tube out of your throat in a second."

Edward could feel the panic surfacing, not for the actions going on around him, but that he couldn't hear Bella anymore. Had she been a dream?

"Okay, man, on three I want you to cough."

Edward felt a tugging as Jacob began to count. He didn't have to wait for three as his body began to cough as soon as whatever was in his mouth was pulled out. "Deep breaths, Edward, deep breaths."

Edward tried to focus on his breathing, but had only one thing on his mind.

"Bella?" His voice so low he was surprised anyone would be able to hear him.

"Yeah, man. She's here, but she just went to get something to eat."

 **~*CN*~**

When James had been released from the hospital, he'd sent word to Bella that he wished to speak with her, but she refused to leave Edward to see him. Her avoidance of him ended as he stood before her in the middle of the hospital cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Bella was too tired and too hungry for a confrontation to go down here.

"I-I need..."

Bella had heard this song and dance too many times. She was sick of what everyone else needed, what they wanted from her. Just when she was about to walk around him, he opened his mouth to finish.

"Bella, wait. I don't want money or a place to stay, only to tell you that you need to be careful."

"Of what?"

James looked more like the brother she had seen in his high school years, his face free of dark circles and traces of exhaustion. But he still had a long road to go to get back to his athletic build.

"The Cullens, Bella."

Bella was about to question which of the multitude of things he was in referencing to, when her name was paged over the intercom system.

"Isabella Cullen, please return to ICU. Isabella Cullen, please return to ICU." Fear pushed her heart into her throat and a cold sweat broke out on her upper lip.

"Oh, God! Please, no."


	16. Chapter 16

Bella watched as Dr. Black examined Edward for the third time since she'd come back from the cafeteria. The combination of her brother's warning and the operator's pleads for her to return to her husband's floor, had her heart in a gallop.

She still knew very little, only that Edward had apparently woken up and called out her name. Bella wasn't entirely convinced by what the nurse had told her. Why Edward would ask for her instead of one of his family members, or even the dark haired girl from the restaurant? She hadn't forgotten about her, and while she showed little fear and no intimidation when the woman confronted her, Bella couldn't avoid thinking about what the girl did for her husband.

James had begged her to leave the hospital with him, to find a new life away from New York, leaving behind the lies and deception the city held for her. But Bella had never been a quitter and she refused to start now. Where her brother had always taken the road paved in gold, Bella had been forced to take the cracked and rotting path. She always made it to her destination, while sometimes battered and bruised, the lessons she learned were more valuable than textbook teachings. Right now, the path appeared even, no holes or patches of quicksand awaiting her unsteady footing.

Dr. Black stood at the end of Edward's bed, while three other lab coat wearing individuals—who hadn't been seen before today—nodded their heads and pointed at Edward, who looked like a spectator at a tennis match. As Dr. Black turned to one of the monitors, he notices the three of us standing beside the closed, glass door. Esme had remained, speaking with a friend of hers down the hall, when she too heard the call for me. Carlisle stood uncomfortably beside me, glancing sideways at her while bouncing back and forth on his feet. She had admitted her dislike for Carlisle and I knew there had to be a tainted history in order for ill feelings to mature and grow into hate.

With a smile on his face, Dr. Black crossed the room, and opened the door to invite us in.

"As you can see, he is awake." He addressed the three of us. Carlisle moved to go around Dr. Black, but being younger and quicker, he blocked his path with ease. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, my patient wants to see his wife...only."

Like a fish gasping for water, his mouth opens several times, his eyes flashing between confused and angry several times.

"Sorry, Sir, but I must ask you to wait out here, for now."

Bella felt as if her belly was full of glass butterflies, crashing into the sides of her stomach, their jagged edges ripping away layers of skin on their way down. The thought of being in the room with an awake Edward was as foreign as learning a new language. She would have no barriers, no cameras to filter the vile comments he would surely have waiting for her.

Bella walked through the door with the exterior confidence of a lioness parading around the Sahara, looking for a challenge, all the while her insides shook like a newborn kitten searching for the nipple of its mother, blind and hungry. For weeks she had taken her place alongside a sleeping dragon, careful not to wake him, thus bringing forth his flame of destruction, her sanity its intended target. Her legs felt as if they had been cast in cement, preventing her from turning around and disappearing into the New York night.

As she approached the end of the bed, Edward's wide, green eyes tracked her every move; her fear created the illusion of a smile on his face. Her husband was incapable of smiling when the cameras weren't on. With cell phones prohibited on this floor, she was defenseless to his wrath.

"You're beautiful." Bella could have sworn she heard Edward say, it had to be the wind or air-conditioning vent.

"Edward," Dr. Black cautioned. "Your vocal cords need more rest, use the board I gave you." Dr. Black tapped three times on the dry erase board across Edward's lap. His eyes dropped from mine as his hand picked up the board, the marker squeaking in protest as he furiously wrote his message.

Bella anticipated a snide comment telling her she had gained weight or he didn't like the color of her clothing, but the five words written on the whiteboard confused her, clouding her rational thoughts. To any other married woman, the sentiment would have sent her running to the bedside, hugging the life out of her husband, but Bella didn't fit into the standard mold.

 _ **You're beautiful, I've missed you.**_

Edward turned the board around, using the white bedsheet to erase the confusion filling her mind. With a hurried hand, he again wrote with determination on his face.

 _ **I'm sorry for hurting you…**_

Bella scanned the black letters, reading them several times before Edward turned the board back around, once again smearing the ink onto the white sheet. Bella heard a chuckle from Dr. Black to her right.

"While Edward writes his next great American novel, I'd like to go over a few things with you." Bella turned her attention to Dr. Black, her arms crossed holding her sweater tightly around her, a pseudo shield to the harshness which she knew would soon erupt. Before Dr. Black could ask the crew of physicians to leave the room, Edward tapped aggressively on the board.

 _ **I heard your voice, hung on to it…**_

A lump of emotions lodged itself in her throat, waiting for the punch line of his jokes.

 _ **Please don't be afraid of me, I can see it in your eyes. I'm responsible for it...**_

"Bella, these are my fellowship students, who have nothing further to add to Edward's recovery other than observation, which can be done on another patient." Dr. Black looked to the men behind her, nodding toward the glass door where Carlisle and Esme still waited. "Gentlemen, I will join you at the nurse's desk when I'm finished with Mr. Cullen."

Edward again hurried with his marker, trying to get as much information to Bella before she could leave. He had been given an opportunity and he was damn well going to take it.

"Bella, if you'll recall our first conversation in reference to Edward's condition. His lack of ability to control his verbal communication."

Edward banged on the board once again

 _ **I can't feel him anymore.**_

Bella was perplexed. Who couldn't Edward feel anymore?

"If you would wait for me to explain this." Dr. Black chastised, pointing to the board in Edward's hand. "Your overwhelming her, hang on a second."

Edward nodded his head, but again turned the board toward him and wrote one more time, nodding his head. He turned the board back, his expression hopeful.

 _ **Can I hold your hand while he explains?**_

Bella could find no reason to decline. Edward was by law her husband and while there were no required pleasantries she had to conform to, her basic survival side shied away from the horror which was her husband.

"Good idea, Edward. That will give me an opportunity to finish what I need to say without your interruptions."

Where Bella could find issue with Edward's request, she could not deny a man who had never wronged her. Dr. Black had been a constant support as she waited for Edward to wake.

"Of course."

Every day for the past month, Bella had sat in this very seat, using the time to read a romance series to a man who lacked the ability to show her anything outside of contempt. Now, he wanted to hold her hand, giving him the ability to confine her as he allowed the demon inside to attack her and crush her defenses.

Bella expected Edward's hand to be as cold as his heart, instead it was soft and warm. She tenderly placed her fingers around his and, in a move which nearly sent her tumbling backward, Edward pulled her hand to his mouth, silently confessing once again how sorry he was, then kissed her shaking digits, allowing his lips to linger as a lover would do.

"As I was saying, his lack of filter, if you will, had been thought to be a damaged part of the left side of his brain. A dead area where the neurons had no ability to connect and _fire_ properly." Dr. Black using air quotes after the word fire.

"As he was waking, I did a quick assessment of his pupils. In prior assessments, Edward's reaction to light stimulation has always been significantly slower than the average person. At first, we assumed he had suffered a head trauma at an early age, yet his history debated this."

Edward has heard this story already this morning. He agreed with Jacob on what the reason for this could be.

"I checked him again just before you came in, and the results are...well, they are staggering how quickly the reaction time is now. I need to have some tests done, a few scans of his head to confirm my suspicions, but if my assessment is right, this may just be a positive thing."

Bella could feel the excitement in Edward's hand or maybe it was this demon, as she labeled it, trying to break through the surface. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she stumbled over her words, the feel of his skin stirring up confusing emotions in her body. Heat and tingling whirled in her chest and lower pelvis. "But are you saying this...this issue may be gone?"

Edward's hand tightened and relaxed repeatedly. Once again bringing the skin of her hand to his lips, encircling both of his massive hands on hers.

"I dare not invent any false hopes. First, I need to see what is going on in his head and compare those scans from years ago to the one I'd like to get today, see if anything has changed."

Edward wanted to get the test done right now, see for himself if the damage had reversed itself or if the hit to his head had knocked some sense into him and the monster out cold. Ironically, he found hope in the gold ring Bella still had on her left hand, a symbol of the contract she signed with him. Something he intended to change the moment she allowed him to. Edward worried she would pull away from his kissing of her hand, he wanted to kiss her beautiful face, but would work up to it. For now, he would bask in the glory of her acceptance of what he could do.

Carlisle had never been a fan of waiting, having hit a microwave or two in his days. Watching his nephew showing signs of change would not do for his bet with Charles. How he wished he could pull open this door and demand to hear what the doctor was telling Bella. He tried to look around the white coat, see what Edward was doing to get Bella's attention, but the massive man was too large to be seen around. He didn't dare ask Esme if she could see, the woman was like a pitbull and definitely not a fan of his.

As his hope for answers faded, the slightest movement from Dr. Black revealed a happy couple, holding hands as Edward kissed Bella's hand. Swallowing his fear of the woman beside him, he dashed toward the elevator bank, he needed to make a call and set a new plan in motion.

Edward refused to let go of his wife's hand until he was wheeled into the scan Dr. Black ordered. His throat burned as if a hot poker was stuck in it, something Jacob had assured him would lesson soon. Edward would heed Jacob's warning to avoid talking until the ENT could examine his throat. He wanted his voice to be loud and clear when he confessed his feelings to his wife for the first time. Edward had big plans for his bride, but first he needed to make sure the monster was truly dead.

Carlisle and Charlie arrived in the waiting room where Bella sat, as Edward had his scan. Dr Black seemed optimistic this test would have answers to the fear she'd lived with for the past six months.

Charlie had taken the call from his brother and done some investigating on his own. Early on he learned the right amount of money would open any door and mouth. With the information he'd obtained, he and Carlisle had formulated a plan.

"Bella, how is Edward?" She didn't care for the false concern of the uncles. While they had perfected the car salesman smile, she was no longer interested in buying.

"He's doing well. Just a few tests to make sure." She would reveal nothing, give them not a single spec of ammunition to use against her.

"Good, then his condition is now permanent? No more outbursts?"

How they knew what was happening was something Bella didn't want to explore. Edward, for now, was a man she wanted to help, talk to, and maybe spend time with. She managed a shrug of her shoulders, as noncommittal as she could muster.

"While this is great news, it does leave the family with concerns."

As Carlisle began to spin his web of deceptions, an overworked assistant placed Edward in the hall beside the waiting room. Edward would have protested, but his uncle's voice reached his ears.

"You did sign a contract to have children soon, and while it is normal to want to get to know your spouse for a few years, we can't help but be concerned you may have changed your mind about the arrangement; feel you could get a better price by selling your story to a tabloid."

If Edward could have, he would have gotten off this bed and beaten his uncle until he could no longer speak. But as Edward lay helplessly with still extremities, he listened closely.

"We propose a new clause, if you will. As you know, there are no guarantees Edward's condition is permanent. He could go to sleep tonight and return to the cruel man we all know when he wakes tomorrow." Edward could visualize his uncle's facial expressions. Playing the part of the concerned family member, assuring the new bride the world would be filled with sunshine and unicorns if she did as they asked.

"Our request is simple, remain with Edward for six more months, and at the end, if he is still the sweet romantic man he is today, all the better. But if at any point, he returns to the beast he is known for, you walk away with two million dollars. Your mouth closed to everyone of course."

Edward's face flushed with anger as he listened to Carlisle tell his wife to sleep on her decision. Jacob chose then to come around the corner, a file tucked under his arm. "Hey man, let me have a look and I'll meet you two up in your room."

Edward held tight to Bella's hand as they entered the elevator. Wanting to show the prying eyes of his uncles the united front he hoped they presented. By the time they were back in his room, the ENT specialist had arrived to look at Edward's throat. A few minutes, and a mouthwash that tasted like battery acid, later, he was given the okay to speak minimally for the next twelve hours. A nurse came in shortly after, letting Edward know Dr. Black would be in soon, but the plan was to move him to a private room as soon as possible

Bella stood off to the side as the physician looked down Edward's throat, worried the uncles were right. Would the demon return and shatter this man, who she didn't mind being around?

"Com' er," Edward's voice was raspy and extremely deep, much like one belonging to a chain smoker. Taking her hand in his, he knew the words he needed to say could go either way in how she decided to take them. Edward knew she had given up too much, been backed into a corner with no choice in how to get out. He didn't want her to be with him out of obligation formed in a contract.

"I heard what my uncles said to you in the waiting room."

Bella attempted to argue her side, a decision she made before Carlisle closed his mouth after offering her the money.

"Bella, I meant what I said on the board. This accident has given me an opportunity, and I don't care how short this reprieve may be, I am doing what the monster never allowed me to do."

Edward looked down at her hand in his, the softness from within showing through in her skin. He wanted to savor this feeling forever, freeze this moment to cherish for the rest of his life. But this had to be Bella's decision.

"I've been lost in you since the first day I met you, knowing I had to leave you alone to protect you from cruelty you didn't deserve. You came into my life to help me fool a city of people who counted on me to be a certain person, to live a certain way, and you did. You sacrificed everything, even your dignity, to help a man who showed you nothing but pain."

Bella could feel the stinging pain from her chest to the back of her eyes, emotions so strong they threatened to suffocate her.

"But I can't let you suffer any longer. I want a chance to be the man who deserves a gentle soul like yours. To hold hands as we walk in the park, kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas, and celebrate all the special moments a couple in love do."

Bella's heart raced as she listened to the character in her book come to life, Anthony had said words very similar to those Edward had just confessed.

"My uncles offered you two million to stay with me for six months. I'm offering twice as much to do what you want; stay with me, give us a chance to be something amazing or walk out the door and live your life for yourself."

Bella thought of the school she could attend, the small home she could buy and enjoy, moving out of the city and into a small community. But what if the monster was gone and Edward truly did care for her? Would she be willing to risk a real relationship with a handsome man, one with the potential to turn sour at any moment, or live free and alone?

Dr. Black came in the room his hands full of papers. "Sorry it took so long, but I have a new case I have to get back to."

Bella was grateful for the distraction he brought. She knew what her answer to Edward would be, but she did have a few questions first.

Dr. Black put some images up on a light up tray. "Okay, last time we ran a scan on your head, we noticed the area here where it appeared there was no activity. If you remember, we had your medical file from years back pulled to see if you had experienced any head trauma." Bella felt as if she was looking at a black and white photo of a head of cauliflower. How Dr. Black could tell what was normal and abnormal was beyond her. She supposed she could see the area Dr. Black spoke of, it all looked the same to her.

"Once we ruled an accident out, we tried to figure out why this area wasn't getting any activity. It was then we found out about the other guy and how we could help you with the camera."

Jacob couldn't wait to get to the meat of the information he had for the couple, it wasn't often he was able to give this kind of news to patients with such a devastating illness as Edward.

"So, after your accident, the attending had a scan performed which showed no changes. Today, however..."

Bella watched as a new black and white photo was pulled from an envelope. Where the first one showed mostly gray areas, the new picture showed an almost glowing white.

"Shows full activity in all the lobes of the brain. The best way I can describe it is to have you picture a garden hose, which has, for whatever reason, developed a kink. No matter how much you turn the water up, it won't come out. Now if you're lazy like me, you start banging the hose until it clears the kink, letting the water flow normally. Your accident cleared the kink in your brain."

Bella had to sit down, her body trembling as she absorbed everything she had just heard. The man she married, who had been cruel in the worst way, had been given a second chance.

"Jake?" Edward's Marlborough man voice carried. "If an accident removed this kink as you describe, can another bump to the head reverse it?"

Bella knew the answer before she heard it. "Honestly, Edward, it's a million dollar question, one only time will be able to answer."

After Jacob left and the nurses came into move Edward to his new room, Bella stood to go with him. She wanted to have a moment alone with him to discuss what Dr. Black had said. As she picked up her bag, full of the books she had read cover to cover for weeks, a warm and gentle hand stopped her.

"Bella, I want you to go home, get a full night's rest in the bed I know you love. Order food in and use my credit card to pay. If in the morning, you want to remain in this relationship, give me the opportunity to show you how deep my feeling are for you, then come to my room. If I don't hear from you by noon tomorrow, I will messenger over a cashier's check and divorce papers, and I swear never to bother you again. But Bella, if you chose us, I swear you will never regret it."

Bella held on to Edward fingers until the last second. She would give herself this one night to chose her words correctly. As she left the hospital for the first time in nearly a month, her mind was so full of scenarios, she failed to see the black limo parked across the street.

"Well, brother, I think you owe me this time." Charlie boasted as he watched the dark haired beauty walk toward the subway.

"Not so fast, dear brother."

Carlisle knew Bella would stay with Edward, regardless of the money. Bella Cullen was a woman of her word, a quality he knew he could turn against her.

"You forget too soon, I invented this game and all the players. I still have one more move."

Carlisle instructed the driver to head out of the city, it was time to bring in his star player.


	17. Chapter 17

The hospital annex where he currently resided certainly had its advantages. Edward's transfer from a specialty area to a private room had come with significant fanfare. Where most in-patients never see the president of the hospital, Edward not only saw the man, but received his personal cell number if he needed anything. While Edward certainly appreciated the welcome, he also knew the only thing he wanted at the moment, the man in the gray suit could not provide for him.

Jacob had been by, introducing a physical therapist into the group of physicians taking part in Edward's care. Alex Denali delivered no pomp and circumstance when discussing his expectations for Edward's recovery.

"First thing in the morning, we're going to get you started by getting out of bed and back to that beautiful wife I saw in a magazine a few months ago."

Edward's heart stuttered, and then began racing to a faster beat. While he couldn't have agreed more with the doctors appreciation for his wife, he had to face reality. The harsh truth his actions may have been too much, granting her a desire to accept his offer and leave, never looking back. Considering the pressure of the past six months, Edward wasn't all too certain he himself would remain in this relationship, given the exact same conditions he had given his Bella.

Was she his? Edward's heart and mind needed no assurance. Bella had carved herself a large cavern into the cold, dark, and abandoned crevice his soul called home. The question was, however, did Bella Cullen want to continue to her residency?

 **~*CN*~**

The magestic purple and orange rays colored the horizon, in the final farewell of the beautiful day as the darkness of the night took over, wrapping the city in a blanket of rest and recharge. Bella had followed Edward's request, ordering a handsome dinner from an iconic steakhouse here in the city. Where delivery by the establishment caught a chuckle on the tongue of the Maître d', the remnants of the delivery were strewn across Bella's dining table. With one word, a grouping of six letters, she had silenced the laughter of the uptight man. The Cullen name was like a key to the city, brought the steak and all the fixings, housed in a wicker basket, sided with a bottle of the house wine, and yes, delivered by the same amused Maître d'.

Bella had become so accustomed to the bells and alarms of the machines in Edward's room, the silence of her apartment was deafening as the tick of the grandfather clock in the hall annoyed her. With her belly full and an equally full glass of wine, her fingers automatically sought out the pages of her book. For months, the story of Marie and Anthony had brought her solitude, an ally in the battle raging on her, a disease with no cure, or at least one no one could study or give her statistics of probabilities.

But for tonight, she would not seek refuge in the ink stained paper where Anthony loved Marie, two fictional characters with no worries of the future. They had no decisions to be made, affecting the rest of their lives and the families around them. But Bella did. She had a decision to make, one she already knew the risks of. She could stay with Edward, get to know the man behind the mask of disdain, see for herself the level of compassion he could show her when he has nothing to hide. Rolling the dice like a Vegas gambler, not knowing where lady luck will take her. Dr. Black could offer no time frame in Edward recovery. He could very well resort back to the demon he had been just a few weeks ago, or he could show her a love so all encompassing; a love so strong and enduring that time steps to the side and allows it to grow and mature. Giving her what Marie and Anthony can never imagine. Isn't that what everyone wants? To be loved and adored? To be the first thought upon waking and the final smile which carried the owner into dream land?

Bella drained the glass of crimson liquid, her decision made for her, not a second thought was ever possible for her. Tonight, she would celebrate her decision; a new beginning would commence with the start of a new day.

 **~*CN*~**

Slightly after midnight, Edward was firm in his opinion, no rest could occur in the confines of a hospital bed. A nurse had been in earlier, offering him something to help him sleep, but Edward had declined. Part of him was afraid the medication would render him helpless, shutting down his defenses, and allowing the monster to return.

"Watching the clock won't make it move any faster." His nurse had mumbled as she left the room, extracting a childhood memory of the first time he had snuck down stairs, catching a glimpse of his parents dancing by the crackling fire. He recalled how his father looked at his mother, with such love and admiration. Holding her close to him and wrapping his arms around her, as if protecting her from the world. As a young boy, still in footed pajamas, he couldn't understand the importance of the love of the couple. As he grew and the disease which ate away at his emotions practically took over, he hadn't experienced the need for a love such as theirs. Until the sweet and honest Isabella waltzed into his office, commandeering his heart, and angering the monster inside.

As the minutes ticked by, Edward searched for a distraction, rummaging through his memories for a moment he could hold onto. One that could give him even an ounce of hope he could float away on. Near the early rays of a new dawn, his eyes faded shut as his fantasy took over, taking him to a place where Bella loved him back. His past remained behind him and his future was as blank as the check he would willing give to Bella, if she chose to leave him.

 _Bright rays of sunlight danced off her brown hair as she walked beside him on the powder fine sand under his feet. Edward recognized the place in his dream as the island his family owned just off the coast of Brazil. Its remote location would make an excellent place to discover his wife and for her to learn to trust him. But his dream grew larger as the tiny giggle of a little girl called, "Daddy", begging him to turn away from the siren of Bella's smile to the green pools of youth attached to the beautiful, barefoot child splashing at the water's edge. Reaching out to touch the miniature version of Bella, the child faded away, her laughter still ringing in the air._

 _"_ _Edward." His name was whispered behind him, carried to his ears by the gentle breeze. There, sitting under a palm tree, its elongated trunk providing support for her back, was his Bella. A clear necessity it would seem as the protrusion of a rounded, pregnant belly filled her lap. Her wedding ring adorned hand caressed the protective home the baby grew in._

 _"_ _Bella?" Afraid she too would disappear, Edward approached, falling to his knees in the hot sand. Dream Bella smiled at him, reaching out to take his hand._

 _"_ _You're so handsome." Bella giggled, and just like the little girl, her laughter sparkled in his ears._

 _"_ _You're beautiful, but I'm afraid you're going to leave."_

 _Bella wrinkled her nose as she reaches across to take Edward hand. "You have to wake up to see."_

Edward wanted to stay in the dream, surrounded by a smiling Bella and a daughter he might never meet. Yet he could feel sleep leave him, the edges of awareness breaking, allowing the cold reality to become his home once again.

"Mr. Cullen, you have to wake up."

Edward knew the dream was over, but was afraid to know if his fear of the monster returning had come true. He opened his eyes, taking in the sterile white walls and scruffy face of the physical therapist.

"Morning, sunshine, ready to get to work?"

Edward waited for the snarky response to come, but as the seconds ticked by and nothing came, he inwardly smiled, ready to start the new day.

"Let's get this done, I'm expecting a guest today."

At least Edward hoped he was. He had no real way to gage Bella's reaction. His innermost desire was to have her here with him, permanently, but the choice was hers.

Edward's legs shook as he dangled them over the side of the bed, a glance at the clock on the wall let him know he had a few hours before the expiration of the time he gave Bella. Edward grimaced as his feet hit the tile floor, he took for granted how he'd walked around on his own power since he was a year old. Now, he felt more like a newborn calf, wobbly and uncoordinated.

"Easy, Mr. Cullen, this is a marathon, not a sprint race." Lucky for this torture master, Edward had been an avid runner since high school. He found it helped keep him focused and center his anger when he felt out of control. Would he still need it? Not only for the focusing ability, but to keep him fit and trim for Bella's appreciation.

With the techs help, he walked from the bed to the door and back, sweat pouring from every pore on his body. But he stood from the bed after a short break, insisting he wanted to stay out of the bed as long as possible. "Now you're talking." As the tech gathered his belts and walker, the nurse came in with a tray of lunch. Edward's eyes flashed to the clock on the wall, eleven thirty. Bella had thirty more minutes, then he would honor his word...giving her the money and her freedom.

Edward watched as the second hand raced slowly around the dial. Each second passing with no word from his Bella only added to his anxiety. Edward knew the risks he took when he'd offered to set her free, but somehow he hoped fate would step in and cast a magic spell over the room, making his dreams a reality.

When the nurse returned at twenty after twelve to take his vitals and take away his food tray, he knew what he had to do. It had all been too much, the hateful words, angry looks and the lies. Picking up the phone with a trembling hand, he dialed his attorney's number, one he had memorized long ago. Having an evil alter ego caused its fair share of outbursts, a few landing him in some predicaments his attorney had to handle.

Courage was something he never relied on for himself. Having rage inside you in abundance overrode the need for it. Edward held back island sized tears as he instructed his attorney to draw up the divorce papers and have the accountant messenger over a certified check. Jenks assure him he would have the marriage dissolved by the end of the month and the money in her hands by the time the sun went down, he would stop by within the hour to have him sign the paperwork.

Edward placed the phone back on the cradle, staring blankly into the brightness of the New York skyline. How many buildings did he and his family own? How many schools did they fund or how many families did they assist getting on their feet? All of it meant nothing when he compared the amount of drugs his hand helped to get on those very same streets. He may not be able to save his broken heart, but he would save this city from the evil of his uncles. It was time for them to pay.

Edward read through the legal jargon of the divorce paperwork that Jenks had brought him. Bella would walk away with a sizeable settlement and any protection she may require. Jenks prattled on about how the PR folks would give this a few months before they announced the divorce, making Bella look less like a cold hearted bitch.

"I want you to make this look like I had an affair." Edward never wanted Bella to suffer at the hands of the media. If he took all the blame, she could live in this city as the poor girl who loved a man and gave him her all, only to be tossed out like yesterday's garbage.

"As you wish." Jenks replied, handing Edward a shiny silver pen.

One final glance at the clock, revealing half past one, gave him all the confirmation he needed. With a shaky hand, Edward began to sign the paperwork which would split in him two, never to love another ever again.

"Wait!" The door to his room crashed open, as a pale and ill looking Bella burst into the room. "Don't sign that!" Her voice was frantic and she was dressed in the same clothes she'd left in.

"Bella?" Edward's confused voice greeted her, while his eyes once again looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm sorry. I drank too much wine last night and overslept. Then, when I finally got up, I had this horrible hangover..."

Edward could tell she had been crying and by the sound of her voice was on the verge once again. "Bella, stop, it doesn't matter. As long as you're here because you want to give us a chance, nothing else matters."

Bella couldn't believe it when she woke up this morning with her head pounding as if a thousand horses were galloping around inside. As she opened her eyes, a wave of the worst nausea hit, causing her to heave over the side of her couch, destroying the soft rug in the process. She'd spent the next forty minutes wrapped around her bathroom toilet, discovering why people in the movies said they would never drink again. She felt out of control, like her body hated her for the fermented grapes she'd consumed. Bella swore, just like in the movies, she would never drink again.

When the nausea finally subsided and she could open her eyes slightly, she walked back into the living room only for the putrid smell of vomit to hit her in the face. Even knowing it was her own, did nothing to lessen the blow. She needed pain relief and a bottle of water, but first she needed to see what time it was. She cringed when she pulled her cell from the kitchen counter, the digital numbers telling her she should have been in Edward's room half an hour ago. Foregoing the white tablets of relief for a taxi ride across town, she prayed Edward was still the caring man he'd woken up as yesterday.

All the elevators seemed stuck on other floors, so Bella chose the stairs instead. A good idea since she knew how bad she must smell. As she took each step, she prayed he would believe her. As the floor she knew him to be on came within her grasp, she ran through the door and down the long hall, catching the edge of a dark gray suit in the window of the door. Tears flooded her vision as she saw the pen in Edward's hand.

"But...I'm late. You clearly said twelve and it's after one." Her voice was gravely from her emotions and the nausea was returning from the sterile smell surrounding her.

"I did. But are you here because you want to try, to give us a chance?"

With tears cresting the rim of her eyelids and Edward holding the papers in his two hands. She began nodding her head, freeing the tears and lifting the corner of Edward's lips in a smile.

"Yes, I want to try." Her voice was strong, but not enough to be heard over the sound of papers ripping and Jenks leaving the room, a smile on his face as well.


	18. Chapter 18

It's said when someone has smoked for years their ability to taste certain foods is diminished drastically. When the toxins are removed from the body, the ability to enjoy the rich flavors returns, but never to the full degree. This is how Edward felt as he quietly enjoyed the sights and sounds of Central Park in the freshness of a summer morning. Drinking in the richness of the calm surroundings before the hustle and bustle wipes it away.

"You should get an E-reader for those books. You've read them so many times the pages are going to wear out." Watching his wife read under the massive oak trees had become his favorite pastime. Appreciating the look on her face as she took in every word, analyzed each scene, and found something new she failed to see in prior perusals.

"I have one." Bella responded, a slight smile filling her lips as her eyes continued to survey the words on the page.

This had been a constant part of every morning, Bella enjoying a book while Edward enjoyed her under the guise of reading the financials from the day prior. On sunny days like this, they would find a quiet spot, sit a blanket down and enjoy. On mornings when the ill weather kept them indoors, they would sit in Bella's living room, the shades drawn and pajamas on.

"Yet you continue to read the printed version, damaging the pages with the oil of your hands."

Bella pulled back, as her laughter shred the quiet around them. "Oils damaging the pages? Did you smoke something this morning?" Edward joined her laughter with his own, scurrying back as she reached over to playfully swat his arm with her book. "Read your paper and leave me alone."

Leaning back, resting his head against the trunk of the massive tree, Edward exchanged the boring financials for the morning paper. His eyes going wide as he took in the headlines.

 _New York philanthropist, Carlisle Cullen, has announced his candidacy for Governor of the State of New York. This news comes just a few short weeks following the near fatal accident of his nephew, Edward Cullen, now CEO of Cullen enterprises._

 _In an exclusive interview with Mr. Cullen, NYT reporter, Alyson Briggs questioned the reason behind this abrupt decision to run for political office. Mr. Cullen responded with his family's mission to make the streets of this great state as safe as possible for children to play, go to school, and become prosperous citizens. He vowed to make stiffer penalties for criminals found with possession of the poison which pollutes the minds of our youth. In a bold statement, Mr. Cullen tossed down the gauntlet saying, "When I am elected Governor, the people of New York can count on me to stand up to the corruptness of the judicial system, making examples of those in office who choose to bend and break the law to suit their needs."_

Edward inwardly smiled. " _He's making this far too easy,_ " he thought to himself.

Bella would never admit to anyone the real reason she brought the same book to the park each day, she even tried to hide it from herself. In the weeks since Edward's release from the hospital, Bella has watched and waited for the horror to return. Each morning she has expected to hear shouting come from his end of the penthouse or to be woken by the crashing of some decorations that got in his way. Yet, with each day passed with a lack of drama and hostility. Instead, a welcome greeting and fresh cup of coffee waited for her to enjoy. There were regular deliveries of beautiful flowers with kind words scrolled in his manly penmanship on pieces of expensive stationary. A kind smile had replaced the scowl she once received, and gentle touches now swept across her hand and face. There was a twinkle in the eyes, which once avoided her. All these combined to lower her defenses and allow the new man to show her what he had to give. As best she tried, Bella did not want to allow herself to fall in love with this man, but with all of the changes and the affection he had so generously bestowed on her, it was getting harder not to.

"Well, Bella, I'm am sorry to say real life is calling our names." She had been so lost in observation, watching as his index finger moved up and down the outside of her pinky finger, soothing strokes, feather light in their fluid motion. "May I have the honor?" Edward had already gathered the blanket and trash and now stood before her, hand extended with his palm facing up. Slowly, she placed her fingers in his offered hand, the warmth of his body cocooning her in comfort. Three days ago, Edward had stopped releasing her hand after helping her from the ground. Another one of the changes she had experienced, one she enjoyed far too much.

"Are we still on for tonight?" At the beginning of the week, Edward had called her from his office and told her a friend of Dr. Black's had opened a new restaurant in Manhattan, not far from where they lived. Jacob was starting a new relationship with a young lady he'd met through work and wanted to take her to this restaurant. Dr. Black described her as a frail kitten, scared of her own shadow, so he'd suggested a double date.

"Yes, six-thirty, right?" Bella secretly hoped this would be like the kind of date Anthony and Maria had, where the hand holding continued and the anticipation of a kiss loomed in the air. As hard as she tried, she could not get the fictional couple out of her head, constantly comparing the two to her own relationship.

"Yes, I'll be home by five thirty." Edward had been setting up a surprise since he took Bella for their first cup of coffee after he woke from the coma. He had listened as she spoke of the smells of baking bread and pastries being as soothing to her as the most expensive aromatherapy on the market. Edward wanted Bella to have something of her own, a piece of the American dream. Although he hoped she would stay with him and had been careful to give her small doses of the kind of attention he wanted to shower her with, he knew it would be wrong to smother her in the things he dreamed of doing.

"The restaurant is close enough to walk, so wear good shoes." Edward was being overly cautious, his wife owned nothing but comfortable shoes. Isabella Cullen was a practical woman. Her actions were almost always thought out and she was typically careful as to not offend anyone.

"Of course. I have the meeting with Elizabeth at lunch, but I will make sure she knows I'm meeting you." Bella had been confrontational with Edward's mother after the accident. Elizabeth wanted to take over the care of her son, shoving Bella to the side as if she didn't matter. Bella stood firm, letting her know she was a needed opinion in the care, but Edward was her husband and as his wife, it was her job to take care of him. Elizabeth had not taken the instruction well and did most of her visiting when Bella napped or took a shower. Bella contacted her one afternoon when Edward went back to the office, asking Elizabeth to build a solid relationship, thus creating the weekly lunch dates they shared.

Edward hated returning to the penthouse after his quiet morning with Bella. It meant not only separation from her, but dealing with the calamity which was Cullen Enterprises. But after reading the article in the newspaper, his day which once filled him with angst, now carried a sliver of anticipation. After wishing his wife a good day, he climbed into the back of his hired car and took his phone into his hand, dialing a number he had used only a handful of times.

"Hey, I need you to ready a delivery. I'll be in touch with an address." Just as quickly as he began, he ended the call, unconcerned about being rude to the person on the other end.

Bella stood before her full length mirror, not something she ever took long in doing. After her meeting with Elizabeth, she'd stopped into a little boutique, a blue dress catching her eye from the display window. The dress wasn't much in appearance or cost, just something she noticed and decided to buy. Who was she kidding? Edward had complimented her not even a week ago he enjoyed the particular shade against her skin. His words had stirred something, created a tingle almost, a happy feeling. A knock at her door rousted her from the fantasies circling inside her head.

Edward was grateful his friend Jacob was a talkative person, since he was far too busy watching and listening to his wife engage the shy young lady who unknowingly had Jacob Black by the short hairs, to keep the conversation going. Maggie Ryan, a pharmacy tech at the hospital, worked the night shift. She and Jacob met by accident when someone tossed out her lunch and she was forced to hunt for food in a vending machine. Jacob had been called in for an emergency surgery and was grabbing something to hold him over when they bumped into one another.

Bella felt, for the first time, a connection with another female. Maggie seemed to be a blonde haired version of herself. Both girls had similar upbringings, Maggie with an alcoholic mother and invisible father and Bella with, well a lifetime of tragedy. Bella was still smiling internally from the look on Edward face as he greeted her at the door, his green eyes drinking her in. Her mouth went dry from the way he smelled as he touched her face.

By the time the hour grew late, both couples had grown closer. Edward had a full arm around his wife and Maggie had tucked herself against Jacob's shoulder.

"So, Bella, I wanted to ask you if you enjoyed the food?" Edward had lost his nervousness about his surprise as he listened to Bella moan around her fork.

"It was amazing. Thank you for bringing me here." Bella's smile alone was enough for Edward to know she was being genuine. Her spirit inspired him, warming him to his very core.

"It was my pleasure. Although, I did have ulterior motives." Something flashed in Bella's eyes and for a moment fear pulsed inside Edward's chest. "Im sorry, its not anything bad. Not intentionally, anyway."

Bella welcomed Edward's hand covering hers, the warmth it brought and a sense of something wonderful. "I remember how much you enjoyed working in the bakery and I wanted to offer you this restaurant. The workers are from shelters around the city who are trying to get back on their feet." The concept of helping people in that capacity thrilled Bella.

 **~*CN*~**

"You have to be kidding me! You've never watched Iron Man?" Edward could not recall a time where he had felt this happy. Walking hand in hand with the girl who gave him everything and asked for so little in return. "As soon as we get back home, I'm grabbing the DVD from my cabinet and we are watching it." Edward wanted to scoop Bella up in his arms, rush down the street and into their building. But the angle on his left shoulder reminded him this was still new to her, he had yet to tell her how much he loved her.

Bella wondered if this was how dating would feel if someone had asked her out. She would enjoy what she had now, a life with a man who was taking care of her.

Edward slipped his card into the slot in the elevator, pulling Bella's hand up to his lips with his free hand. He had plans of moving forward a little once the movie began and the situation presented itself, Edward planned to kiss his wife.

"Come with me real quick so I can grab the movie and then we can crash on your comfy couch." Bella knew how much Edward loved her side of the floor. While the couple kept separate sleeping quarters, they did watch television and share a dinner table together. Bella hoped to have an opportunity to kiss her husband, Iron Man be damned.

"Do you have pop-" Edward's words fell as the door closed behind them. Their hands still intertwined together, smiles fading as they took in the naked girl on the glass coffee table, fingers deep inside her wet folds, her lower lips on full display. Several piles of what looked to be white powder bordered the edges of the glass.

"Hey, baby. I'm back."


	19. Chapter 19

Comfortably numb

Bella fought hard not to turn around and flee. The woman from the restaurant bathroom lay in the center of the glass top coffee table, naked as the day she was born, masterbating while snorting white powder up her nose. Waves of self doubt crashed around her, laughing at her for ever thinking she had any business allowing Edward into her world.

Edward's grip on his wife's hand tightened, nearing painful levels, as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Gone were the days where he enjoyed this level of control, allowing women with agendas to infiltrate his mind. The love of his life had grown to accept him and the monster within was still locked tightly away in a deep, dark place.

"Security, this is Edward Cullen, I have a intruder."

Angela stopped the rhythmic movement of her fingers, but left her hand between her legs. Her head fall back as she licked the powder from her free hand. "This is a first, you've never let the guys join us before." Her sinister laugh filled the air. She was used to her tried and true looks persuading Edward out of his clothing and into her web of deceit.

Bella pulled at Edward's hand, trying to distance herself from the room, the situation and Edward; all of it. He had offered to let her leave, to walk away from him with an assurance he wouldn't pursue her any further. She didn't care about the money, only putting as much space between this and the pain she was sure would fall down on her.

"No, Love." Edward shook his head, pulling her closer to him, tucking her under his arm. "She isn't welcome here, never was." Edward's words were clipped, underlined with all the rage he felt from the uncertainty of what Bella must think of him and the whore who had once again invaded his life.

"Oh, come on, Edward, you don't have to pretend with me, never have. Don't you want to scream at me? Call me all of those delicious names, as you fuck me anyway you want." Angela's fingers resumed their circling of her clit, dipping deep into her folds as her other hand grasped her nipple, twisting it with purpose. "By the looks of this one, her knees must be welded shut."

Edward heard the footsteps of security as they approached the door. Still clinging Bella to his side, he pulled the door open and stepped to the side. Dressed in black from head to toe, Cullen Towers employed the best security money could buy. "Gentleman, this woman has broken into our home and needs to be handed over to the authorities."

Bella's apprehension increased as the two men walked into the room, crossing the room with authority. She had seen much smaller attendants at the front entrance, but these guys needed their own zip codes.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. Is there a sheet or blanket we can use to cover her up?"

Edward thought for a moment. The just thing to do would be to wrap Angela in a blanket and usher her out the service door in the rear of the building. "No, she wants the world to see her naked, let the citizens of New York have a look." He opened the entrance door wider as Angela is pulled from the table, the white powder caking the wet parts of her skin, a swirling cloud following behind her.

"Don't you fucking dare, you sadistic son of a bitch. I swear to fucking god, I will call Carlisle and he will hang you."

Edward wasn't afraid of his uncle, not in the least. Even without the monster to say the hurtful words he kept inside, he had plans for Carlisle, a final nail in the legacy he was about to destroy. As he watched his security team, the men who guarded his wife from a distance, an idea flashed in his head

"Wait," he called after them. Angela's belligerent screams silenced and a devious smile formed on her face. "On second thought, take her to Scorch, he's wanted a new girl for some time." Edward took great pleasure watching Angela's smile fade into terror. Anyone who knew the name he'd just dropped, knew the implications behind it. "Tell him this makes us even."

Bella watched as the naked girl was dragged into the elevator at the end of the hall. Edward's hand had remained wrapped tightly around hers, oddly grounding her to reality. She wanted to leave his condo, to erase the memory of the girl who represented everything she would never be to Edward. Where Angela had settled deep in some twisted level of comfort when it came to her sexuality, Bella had yet to think about hers.

Edward didn't need Bella to tell him what she was feeling, he could see it plain as day on her face. He would make all of this right, take the memory and wipe it away with a few signatures and an exchange of money.

"C'mere." Edward whispered with reverence, needing to have his wife close as he prepared to have a difficult discussion.

Bella didn't require much convincing, her internal comfort meter guided her more than her husband's warm body. Anthony and Marie had never encountered a situation like this. Their meeting was quick and the love between them built fast and furious. However, this was real and not some story made up in the overactive imagination of an author. She was here, standing beside a man she'd taken a chance on, one she hadn't regretted until maybe six seconds ago.

"We need to talk about what happened." Edward pushed her door open, as he lead her from his apartment. "I swore to you honesty and respect, and I intend to keep my promise."

As Edward shut the door behind him, and Bella felt as if they were shutting out the world as well. How different the attitude was in this room, more than the softness of the lines in furniture and the luxury of the textures.

Edward escorted his wife over to her sofa, pulling the movie from his back pocket. He still had every intention of watching the story play out on the screen of her television as he wrapped himself protectively around her. He refused to allow a common whore to destroy all the work he and Bella had done to get them to this point.

"Bella, I know this looks really bad, finding a woman like Angela in the position she was." He would hold nothing back, not one disgusting detail as he knew the only way to keep his marriage and the blossoming love she showed him was to be honest. "You have every right to scream and yell at me, accusing me of being a lousy and disgusting person to have engaged with a woman like that." Holding her hand in his, Edward used her touch as a gauge of how she was handling his confession. "Yet, like the lady you are, you chose to let her show the evil which lives in her heart.

"Bella, Angela was the woman my uncles found for me to, relieve I guess you could say, some of the sexual tension I had as a growing younger man. She was paid a great deal of money to keep her mouth closed and her...legs open to me whenever I felt the need. A few years ago she started using cocaine to help deal with my monster, and I did everything in my power to make sure she had all the drugs she needed."

Edward missed the way the monster took the guilt out of the things he did, carrying all the responsibility for all the evil he had ever done. The fear he felt pumping inside his chest, now welcome, reminded him he was in control and able to love and be loved.

"Edward," Bella shifted her body, grabbing his hands tight in hers. "I know who Angela is. I mean, I didn't know her name until now, but I've seen her. I'm more concerned with who you said to send her to, who is Scorch?"

Edward sat surprised, listening to Bella confuse him, "Wait, when did you meet Angela?"

Bella couldn't help as her focus flashed from Edward's bright green eyes to the soft skin of his hands. The light from the side lamp glistened in the silver ring he always wore. "The night we had dinner at _Tavern on the Green._ Jasper said every man wants to take every woman he sees to bed. And...and you said..." Bella's voice cracked as she remembered Edward's hurtful response. At the time she'd brushed it off, hiding it behind the wall of her heart where it couldn't hurt her.

"I said, there was an exception." Shame overwhelmed him, causing Edward to nearly fall to the carpet below him. He recalled the monster rejoicing at the way Bella's lip tucked into her teeth, distracting herself from the pain he lived to inflict.

"Yes, you said I was the exception. When I left the table, I met Angela in the ladies room. She let me know she would be available to do all the dirty things I would never let you do to me."

Edward pulled her close, burying his face in the crown of her head. "Bella, you were the exception because I didn't want to just sleep with you. I wanted you to be the one to love me back, despite the monster."

Bella absorbed the truth in his voice, "And Scorch?" She refused to let her question go unanswered. Where she didn't particularly care for this Angela, she would never wish harm to come to anyone.

"Do you recall the phone call I got just as you came back to the table?" Bella remained tucked into Edward's chest, his masculine scent giving her a strange sense of comfort. Nodding her head as she allowed him to continue.

"Something you have to understand is with every good deed comes a price to pay. The family has a number of buildings in areas where crime is high, giving us the disadvantage of having damage to our property. We have established different relationships with key gang members in the city. They protect us and our investments, in exchange, we help them get better products." Edward held his wife tighter, a cold chill of fear rippling down his back, terrified she would pull away when she realized what he had just admitted. "We left that night because a rival gang decided they wanted a slice of the pie. When the monster was awakened, truly awakened, he gave me the ability to become lethal. Scorch wanted the rival gang to receive a clear message from our end. Once I delivered the message and returned home, one of my informants let me know the same punks I had just talked with, were harassing a young lady he understood I had a vested interest in."

Bella closed her eye tight, remembering the men on the bus and the story on the news the next day. Edward had been responsible for their injuries. "I don't regret making them pay for hurting you." He placed several kisses to her head, waiting as she allowed him to hold her, no sign of pulling away.

"Scorch is just as evil and cruel as I used to be, in his case, there is no cure. Not even years in prison. As far as why I sent Angela to him, I need her to understand you are the most important person to me. Scorch will treat her the way a whore should be treated. She has used and abused my family for years, threatening over and over to expose us to the world. I tried to send her to a hospital, helping her get clean from drugs, but as you witnessed today, she has no interest in being sober and I have no use for anyone upsetting the woman I'm in love with."

Bella wanted to see his face as he spoke those words to her. Pulling her body from his, she found his face sullen and his eyes filled with sadness. "Say it again."

Edward twisted his head, confused as to what she meant. "Which part?"

"The part about loving me."

Relief washed over Edward and joy danced in his heart. "I'm in love with you, Bella Cullen. Every beat of my heart is for you." Pillow soft lips kept the remainder of his confession inside his throat. Edward froze for a measure of a heartbeat before closing his eyes and returning the kiss his Bella had initiated.

All of the kisses in history had nothing on this kiss. Bella may not have a laundry list of prior study, but in Edward's opinion, and truly the only one that mattered, this was the kiss to judge all future kisses from. There was no tongue or moaning in ecstasy, no hands exploring ridges of muscle and flesh. Two souls, a pair of hearts agreeing to block out the negativity surrounding them, a silent promise of keeping this union a force to be reckoned with.

"I feel such strong feelings for you, Edward. I've tried to keep them from flourishing too fast, fearful they would either not be returned or the other Edward would come back."

Edward knew those fears, he shared them. And while he wanted to hear his wife confess her love for him, he wanted her to do it in her own time and not as the result of a traumatic experience. "I can work with strong feelings, it gives me a goal to reach." Edward took the opportunity to shift the seriousness of the conversation to a much lighter one. "While I personally could sit here and kiss you for the rest of my life, I have a movie you absolutely have to watch."

Edward knew _Ironman_ would never erase what happened not thirty feet away, he hoped Bella could find more of whatever sparked between them, fueling the need in her to kiss him.

Bella wanted to believe they had seen the last of Angela and mountains of illegal drugs, but something deep inside her knew this was far from over. For now, for today, she would let the warmth of her husband's body wrap her in a protective blanket as she watched a man with a similar monster in his chest. Just like Pepper, she loved the man despite the demons he battled.


	20. Chapter 20

Angela struggled against the grips of the two men on either side of her, "Is this how you get off, motherfucker? Does Cullen let you watch the videos of him fucking me?"

She knew Cullen didn't record shit, however shortly after she learned of Edward's issues, she began recording the times he, and the uncles, came to her; hiding the camera in a box on the bed, or a plant in her living room. She kept them on a thumb drive, in a safety deposit box, a little insurance she assumed would help to keep the money rolling in, and her ass from working the streets. Despite the jumbled up mess—created by too much coke and not enough common sense—her mind was in, she knew being a whore on the street corner was nothing like the lifestyle she had working for the Cullen family.

"Why not have the real thing? The three of us could have a party of own."

Angela knew she had to come up with something as the exterior door of the high rise came into view, while she had no issue fucking multiple men, and a few women as well, she wanted nothing to do with being tossed into the street naked. She assumed the word 'Scorch', was some code name for his Uncle. Surely Edward wasn't stupid enough to think the pair weren't behind her reappearance, or the events surrounding his brother-in-law's legal troubles. Carlisle had been waiting in the back of the limo outside of rehab, his pants around his ankles, stroking his aging cock. She had wasted little time sucking him into her mouth as her skirt was shoved to her waist and Charles shoved his dick into her from behind.

Fucking the pair was something she did effortlessly, neither of them having any real stamina for anything other than vanilla sex. She listened to their conversation as she sucked and swallowed around their swollen appendages, learning how the game they were playing had changed, and they agreed to involve other questionable parties. Angela hoped she would get to be with Edward again after the wife was disposed of, as the uncles so tactfully put it. She loved being fucked by the monster who lived inside of him, he didn't hold back as he slammed into her, slapping her ass and on many wonderful occasions, sliding his gloriously thick cock into it.

As the trio came closer to the glass doors and the waiting car came into view, Angela could hardly contain the smile on her face. Not only would she get to keep her apartment across town, but the supply of cash the uncles provided for her. Granted, she would have to suck their saggy balls again, but it would be worth it when they handed her their regular package, the magnificent white power she coveted so much.

A man Angela didn't recognize rose from the back of the car, standing with his tennis shoe clad feet shoulder-width apart, and a thick gold chain around his neck. She assumed this was a new level of security the uncles were trying out, maybe saving a few bucks by hiring street thugs.

The swishing of the door is followed by one of the bastards beside her telling her if she ever came back she would be arrested. Angela had never been one to let the last word come from anyone but her, and the two men who had escorted her from the penthouse would be no exception.

"Sure you don't want a taste?"

Sliding her index finger from her clit to her left nipple, licking her lips as she offered the glistening finger to the two linebackers in Edwards employ. Neither said a word or looked at her, but at the man with the gold chain.

"She's all yours, Scorch. C says you're even now."

Angela could feel the fear build up in her chest, her assumption of the uncles waiting in the limo now a prayer for salvation. She chanced a look over her shoulder, the gold chain had a cross dangling from it, and the man wearing it was much bigger than the guards.

Using the tools she had learned over the years, Angela flipped on a sexy smile and reached out to touch the chain.

"Well, hello there—"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Scorch wanted to get away from this part of town before the cops started circling. He knew better than to mess with the man who owns this building, having seen him in action not so long ago. He knew not to cross a man like Edward Cullen, as the man had eyes and ears all over this city. Scorch had expected some form of retaliation when three of his guys fucked with Cullen's girl, but he never expected for him to give him a new earner, one he could sell to the higher end clients, the ones who would pay him tons of cash.

"Get your fucking ass in the car. I need my money, and your pussy is gonna make it for me."

Edward thought longingly of the previous night as his limo waited, parked beside the abandoned warehouse. His smile deepened as he recalled with clarity how his wife's eyes danced in delight, her laughter like well honed-bells playing out a tune for the masses to enjoy. His attempt to show her his self-proclaimed culinary skills landed the runny omelet on the marble of the kitchen floor, instead of the plate he aimed to flip it on.

A tapping against the glass window brings him away from her delicate kiss as she praised him for the attempt, and then allowed him to distract her with a kiss against the granite of the kitchen counter.

"Get in," Edward instructed through the less than an inch gap in the top of the window, his voice giving nothing away.

Scorch had been anticipating this meeting since the afternoon his front door had been practically knocked down by the loud as fuck girl Cullen's security had tossed into his world. The bitch was crazy, and not the typical shit he dealt with in the neighborhood. No, this girl, Angela, was a woman who needed to be shown how her mouth had landed her into a place on Earth she never wanted to be. Scorch had called Brownsville his home all his life. Grown up with gang members running every street corner and poverty a way of life. It was never a choice in his mind, but a way to survive when he first approached his predecessor, Mooney, to become a member of his crew. He remembered standing outside this factory, with borrowed courage, as he was instructed how to prove his worth. He fought eight men that night, all members who had long since died as a result of this life, and the reason he had become the leader more than four years ago. The street had hardened him, not much in his life made his heart race or bring a sliver of fear to the confines of his cold, dead chest. With one exception: Edward Cullen. The rich bastard from the Upper East side, was full of evil and the power to match it.

Scorch took a deep breath as he pulled on the handle of the door, with a final look to his crew, he ducked into the darkness of the limo.

Edward wanted this meeting over as quickly as possible. Without the monster living inside of him, his fear of what this man could do to him affected him more than he cared to admit. He wished he had the ability to turn the monster on and off, place him in a padded room when he didn't need him. He would gladly face the man who had come by his name from reputation and not accident, using any means at his disposal to keep the smile on Bella's face and her laughter entertaining his ears.

"Is everything arranged?" Edward's words came across as deep and sinister, exactly the way he needed them to.

"Yeah, man, just like you said." Scorch hoped he had placed the right men on the job, pulling off the kind of shit Cullen wanted done and in the light of the day would take skill.

Edward took the white envelope from his jacket pocket, tossing it across the leather of the seat into the direction of gang leader who made him sweat with nerves.

"The key code to the garage is in there, along with the amount we agreed upon." Edward watched as Scorch looked into the envelope and fanned through the bills. When Scorch was satisfied, he looked at Edward and nodded.

"Now get out," Edward commanded, turning his gaze back to the gang members who hover inconspicuously against the metal of the chain link fence. His ability to make out their faces distorted by the raindrops against the glass. This would be the last transaction for the pair as far as Edward was concerned. After what he had planned, his and Bella's life was about to get so much better.

Bella fell in love with the feel of warm dough the moment Grandma Swan let her touch a bowl of rising concoction. She craved the smell of the yeast and water as they joined together to create the magic of a well-made slice of bread.

Since meeting Esme in Edward's hospital room, the pair had developed a special friendship, one where they spent every Monday morning in Bella's kitchen, experimenting with different recipes, showing one another their favorite tricks. Today would be no different, except Esme was running late. A Nor'easter had rolled into the city, blanketing the citizens with wind gusts and torrential rain. Bella offered to reschedule their time together, but Esme insisted she had something special to show her, not willing to let a little rain and wind get in their way.

As Bella put the finishing touches on her cup of tea, the doorbell announced Esme's arrival. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she was delighted to see her friend had made good time. Walking briskly to the door, she glanced quickly at the glass top coffee table in the center of the room. Once Edward had Angela escorted out of the building, and they had shared their first kiss, he had the table take away, and replaced with the beautiful one Bella liked much better.

"Esme, I have such news to tell you."

During their baking sessions, Bella had shared tiny bits of the promising actions her husband had done for her, making it possible for her to forget the cruel beast she married and fall hopelessly for the man who kissed her goodbye this morning.

Bella couldn't wait to see her friends face as she shared the news of the kiss and the way Edward had told her he loved her. But as she twisted the handle to open the door, her smile faded as instead of Esme's smiling face standing in the threshold, a pair of men wearing ski masks pushed her to the ground. Her screams blocked by cloth covered hand of one of her attackers.

Bella tried to fight, terrified they would rape her and steal the virginity she dreamed of giving her husband. But as the second man pulled out a liquid filled syringe from his pocket, her only thought was how she hadn't told her husband how much she loved him before he left this morning.


End file.
